


Shadow Of Detroit

by LarysaRoswell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Connor has been destroyed, Connor was a machine until the end, Crush at First Sight, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Dark Universe, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin doesn't know RK900 is an android, Gavin hates connor, Gay Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is a vigilante, RK900 is like Nightwing, Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Team Dynamics, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vigilante, Vigilante AU, Vigilantism, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), at the end of the revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarysaRoswell/pseuds/LarysaRoswell
Summary: Since December 2038, after the violent android revolution, a dark and mysterious masked man plays the vigilante at night in Detroit. He chases down criminals, humans, and also androids, to help the DPD to keep things under control in the city. Gavin, who's a detective, doesn't approve of the vigilante's method, who's also called Midnight. But despite finding the mysterious man attractive, Gavin has to arrest him as it is his detective's duty. At least he tries, cause his heart thinks differently.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 94
Kudos: 63





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! :D  
> Here's my new fanfic about that handsome vigilante saving people in the city at night and getting lectured by the handsome and grumpy detective Reed! They both secretly want to meet for more but... well... there's no story if it was too easy lol.  
> It's kinda hard to write something different from "the canon story background" of DBH. It's more a "Batman" style than a Detroit's so I hope you'll like it anyway.  
> I always had a crush on Nightwing and I already thought about Nines wearing a domino mask soooo... don't blame me for that haha...  
> Just hope you'll like this AU ! <3
> 
> For the new readers, I'd like you to know that English isn't my native language so I do my best to translate this fanfic correctly! I'm sorry if sentences, puns, genders, expressions sometimes look/sound weird (I read again and again and again the chapters to be sure but... mistakes happen anyway... Sorry).
> 
> PS: Antony Deckart just below is canon (when you do the first mission in DBH "The Hostage", you can find a dead policeman on the floor near the kitchen. That's him.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Detroit tries to get back on track after the revolution, Lisa Deckart is robbed in a small isolated area of the city. Midnight, the masked vigilante of Detroit, steps in to help her and intercept the burglars to deliver them to the police. Gavin, meanwhile, is frustrated that he couldn't meet the vigilante in person after all this time.

The Deckarts' house was in a small residential area of Detroit, close to the Embassador Bridge, only fifteen minutes from the main roads. It was a relatively quiet area, with no major incidents, which was why the Deckarts had chosen this location. Antony was working at the DPD for many years now, and after saving enough with his wife Lisa, they were able to afford this small, single storey, cape-cod-style white house, complete with that red door that Lisa had liked so much.

Antony also loved this house. It was their haven, a place where he felt safe with his wife, a place where he could leave the stress and turmoil of his job at the front door. There was nothing simpler than this house and the life the Deckart family led. They were very satisfied with it.

Every morning, Antony would say goodbye to his wife and go to the police station. He would come home a little tense at times, but once inside his home, the outside world didn't matter. He only focused on his wife, her pregnancy, and the arrangement of the second bedroom for their unborn child.

But there was one thing Antony hated, and that was when work interrupted his evenings at home. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last, but he had no choice in these cases to go and leave Lisa alone. He had made a promise to his wife that he would quit finding a more secure job so that their child could grow up with a father and be safe, but until then he still had to work.

So he took his officer uniform, his service weapon, and apologized for not being able to be there for dinner with Lisa after all. If the situation was serious, he wasn’t sure whether he would eat anything until the next morning. He had kissed his wife and had gone to the scene of the incident.

Antony Deckart was shot that night at 8:03 PM in the Philips apartment by a deviant android named Daniel. The date of August 15, 2038, was a disaster for Lisa who found herself now a widow and having to raise their child alone.

But despite the violent uprising of the androids that occurred in early November 2038, Lisa didn’t leave Detroit. She had nowhere to go anyway, and that little cape-cod-style house was all she had left. Too many memories were in there, and she didn't want to give it all up because of robots breaking free from their codes.

Many humans lost their lives during the uprising, and especially because of the dirty bomb that had exploded in Detroit’s downtown. Many residents had fled the city, abandoned their homes and belongings as in an apocalypse movie, wreaking havoc on their passages. Despite the violence of this revolution, the androids had won their freedom, and Detroit had now become the refuge of deviant androids.

But Lisa wasn't the only human left behind. Some people had decided to stay to fight against the androids to claim their city back, although the androids wished to live in harmony with humans and not confront them, the violent revolt having been necessary only to be heard. Others were still there because they couldn't afford to leave, like Lisa, and then others who stayed because it was their city, and they weren’t afraid of the androids. Or simply because they didn't care too, and life went on despite the tragedy that had taken place.

In March 2039, the small residential area where the Deckarts' house was located was no longer a quiet place without major incidents. Many homes had been abandoned and some of them had become squats for homeless people who survived and lost their homes in the bomb explosion last November. Some were also occupied by androids who became deviant after the revolution, not knowing where to go after fleeing their homes.

Lisa was no more worried about her own safety by these people, as both humans and androids were looking for a home and not conflict. No, Lisa wasn’t worried about them, but rather about the anarchists who took advantage of the disorderly situation of the city, of its difficulty to regain control, to recreate the chaos by degrading the houses and buildings of the city, by stealing individual and common goods, and much worse if someone dared stand in their way.

It was for this reason that Lisa lived in her house permanently locked for fear that someone would come and rob or assault her. Being eight months pregnant, she clearly didn't want things to turn out wrong.

It was past midnight when she was suddenly awakened by her phone, which vibrated loudly on her nightstand. She stopped breathing when she read the message on her screen from an unknown number.

_[313248317 - 87]  
_ _Miss Deckart, stay hidden  
_ _in your bedroom and make  
_ _no noise. Three people just  
_ _broke into your home. The  
_ _police is already on the way._  
_I'll take care of them. -M.  
_ _\- 00:14_

Lisa jumped when she saw a figure appearing in front of her window and froze when she saw who it was.

It was a man dressed in a black suit close to the body, somewhat like those of motorcycles but improved for tactical combat, reinforced by protective shells edged with blue light, on his chest, arms, and probably also on the back and legs. He also had a black hood pulled back over his head, but Lisa could clearly see the two orbs of light glowing at his eye level, in the middle of his domino mask, making him look like a vigilante.

" _Midnight_ …"

The man looked at her through the glass and gently raised his index finger, protected under a black shelled glove, to place it on his own lips so that she could be told to be silent. Lisa nodded and Midnight disappeared from her sight. The woman hurried up, picked up her phone, and went to hide in her closet.

The vigilante tiptoed around the house, skirting the walls to be as discreet as possible. Arrived at the house’s corner, a broad-shouldered man, whose lower face was concealed by a tactical mask, was guarding an open window in the back, a baseball bat in his hands.

Midnight narrowed his bright eyes as he launched his pre-construction software, analyzing the different situations open to him. He suddenly rushed towards the guard at high speed, jumping straight at him. The man jumped up and didn't have time to react as the vigilante had already wrapped his legs around his head, had slipped back, head down, to put his hands on the ground while sending the man waltz further on his back using his legs in a smooth and fluid stunt. The man gasped at the shock and had no time to get up as Midnight had already dropped to one knee on the ground next to him to slam his fist in his face. The man was instantly knocked out by the vigilante’s superhuman strength.

Midnight removed the bottom of the man's mask and could identify his face. He was one of the Detroit anarchists specializing in burglary who often hung out with two other accomplices, who might be inside the house by now.

He saved the data for later, pulled his hood down over his dark brown hair, and stood up to walk to the window. He glanced inside briefly to scan the surroundings. There was no one.

He deactivated in a thought the luminous edges of his Kevlar armor and his eyes, revealing two ice blue orbs instead, lost in the middle of the black PLA mask adapted to his facial morphology. He slipped through the opening and landed silently crouching on the kitchen floor.

Time froze around him momentarily as he analyzed the surrounding noises using his super-developed hearing. He turned his head towards the living room, recognizing whispers as well as the noises of drawers opening and closing.

He straightened up and walked silently down the hall before leaning against the wall separating him from the living room. Two people, hooded and dressed in dark colors, were busy rummaging around the house, looking for any valuables.

He launched his pre-construction software again to choose the best approach option to neutralize them. He had to hurry, the countdown in his HUD was less than ten minutes before the police arrived, and he couldn't stay around and get caught too.

“ _I’m going to see the bedroom._ ” One of them said in a low voice before turning around to leave the living room.

" _Watch out, there's the woman in the bedroom._ "

Midnight leaned back against the wall and counted the number of steps the man had to take to reach him. Six ... Five ... The vigilante activated the defibrillator function of one of his hands. Four… Three… Two… He guarded himself when he saw the man walking through the doorway.

The anarchist jumped back when he saw the masked man reaching out to him, reluctantly stumbling against a small table in the hallway, drawing the attention of his accomplice in the living room. The other man twisted around and saw Midnight gripping his friend tightly, shaking him with a sharp electric shock all over his body, powerful enough to knock him out.

The other man rushed at him, his knife out ready to stab into the masked intruder's side, but the latter let the unconscious man fall to the ground, and backed away from the door, performing a backflip, hands on the ground, swinging his legs in a scissor motion to disarm the man.

Getting back on his feet, Midnight raised his fists in guard before countering a kick from his opponent by catching it between his hands. The man, on one foot, was thrown off balance when the vigilante swiveled his leg violently, forcing him to follow suit and fall face down on the ground. Midnight threw himself onto his back, one leg on either side, pinning him to the ground while grabbing the back of his neck between his gloved fingers, and electrocuted him.

The man's body stiffened in shock, twitching briefly beneath him and then sagging limply against the ground. Midnight then stood up and removed the hoods of the two men to identify their faces. It was indeed the gang that was having fun looting houses near the Embassador Bridge neighborhood. He had finally managed to catch them here, after several days of tracking.

Midnight looked up as he saw the red and blue flashing lights bounce inside the house’s walls. He rushed to the bedroom, opened the door hastily, and looked around for the woman. Not finding her in her room at first glance, he scanned the room for details that might indicate where she might be. He walked slowly over to the closet and reactivated his glowing eyes before slowly opening the door.

Lisa jumped and instinctively grabbed a pillow from the closet to placed it in front of her stomach. When she recognized the vigilante, she didn't let her guard down, expecting something from him.

Midnight then crouched down to be up to her with a reassuring smile.

"You have nothing to fear anymore Lisa..." he said soothingly. "The police is here, they'll take care of the three burglars and take care of you. "

He stood up and looked out the window. The way was still clear, it was now or never. He then opened the window and jumped out over the edge. Lisa got up and quickly approached the window.

"T-Thank you ..! "

Midnight looked up at her and nodded politely before heading to the back of the house and leaping over the fence, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**\- April 16th, 2039, 07:34 AM, DPD -**

Gavin was standing by the coffee machine, a hand pressed on his face as he gently was rubbing his eyes. He let himself be gently rocked by the sound of the machine and the sound of the coffee flowing in his cup. He stretched like a cat then let out a yawn.

"I know someone who didn't get enough sleep last night. "

Gavin opened his eyes again and saw Tina walking into the break room and walking over to the vending machine for something to eat.

Gavin then picked up his mug and leaned on the high table near the machine.

"No joke ..." he said, suppressing a yawn again. "I was called around midnight because of a burglary on the Embassador Bridge…" He finally yawned again. "Wow ... I can't take it anymore …"

"To the Embassador Bridge? An abandoned or occupied residence?” She asked, leaning on the table as she opened her brownies.

"Occupied," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Antony's wife …"

"Nooo ..." Tina said in shock. " She is fine ?? "

Gavin nodded before taking a sip of his coffee again. He hadn't closed his eye since the day before, and he had only one urge to go home and sleep an hour or two on his couch.

"She's fine yeah, I have to do my report this morning. The three guys have been in cells since one a.m. "

"Three?” She asked surprised. "Were you able to corner them?"

Gavin let out an annoyed little laugh before looking away and shaking his head.

“Not really us.” He said shaking his head. "It's that fucking guy again who thinks he's Nightwing. "

"Did you finally get to see Midnight in person ??? "

The sudden excitement in Tina made him start to have a headache. Gavin really didn't want to get into this conversation.

" No. He's disappeared right before, as always, but it was Lisa who told us it was him. And it was he who warned us before intervening. "

"You should stop complaining about him. He neutralized these people, not killed them, and if he hadn't been there we couldn't have been there so quickly. Lisa could have been really robbed, hurt, or worse. Then these three guys would not be in the cells. "

“Sure,” he said annoyed, “but it's still illegal to do what he does. We’re not in Batman or some sort of superhero comics. We don't do our own justice by fighting people in the streets, even if the motive is honorable. This is why the police exist, otherwise, it is anarchy. You just have to look at the riots and these anti-androids extremists who think they are above the law. All crazy people and psychopaths. "

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, that's Detective Gavin Reed speaking.” She smiled softly. “I'm talking about Gavin. Just Gavin. "

Gavin put his mug down and stared at her for a long time before rolling his eyes and smiling before taking a sip of his coffee again.

"I'm frustrated that I missed him yeah …"

"I was sure you still had a crush on him ..! "

"Every time he disappears before we get to the incident scene ..! I can only see him on TV, it's ridiculous!” He shook his head. "Anyway, if I can see him and talk to him one day, I would have to arrest him. "

"And handcuff him?" Tina began to smile with an ulterior motive. She imitated a low voice. " _I see you've finally caught me, Detective Reed ..!_ "

Gavin nudged her gently in the ribs and she laughed, and he quietly accompanied her.

"I have enough of your bullshits, I'm gonna work. "

" Aw yeah? Don't pretend; I know you're going to fold your arms on your desk and sleep! "

"It’s knowing myself badly, I can't sleep until I get things done! "

"Well, you're not ready to sleep! "

He sat down at his desk and put his coffee mug in a corner near his terminal. He looked up at the desk on the other side of the partition island, diagonally across from his own, and slowly lowered his eyes with a sigh.

Hank's desk was still empty, and Gavin wasn't sure if he could endure seeing someone else sit there. He hadn't been kind to the lieutenant, he thought for long he had done anything wrong. Sometimes he wondered if it was his fault that Hank had pulled the trigger, that he had been too hard, and had gone once too far …

The little things that pile up can inspire action. Gavin felt guilty, and sad that Hank was no longer there… But deep down he knew it was Connor's fault who had appeared last November and who was working with Hank during that time. He knew Anderson had grown fond of the android, that he had tried to see a human in him when the RK800 had remained a machine until the end.

Connor had put his missions first, risking his own life to the point of being destroyed nine times in total. Hank had ended his life at home after Connor's visit, and Gavin firmly believed it was the android's fault, but… The lieutenant had been frail since his son's death.

In the end, Connor had been destroyed once and for all on the night of November 12, when he dropped off the roof to escape Captain Allen. Cyberlife hadn't sent any more Connor since then, certainly have decided to turn it off once and for all. And Gavin was no worse for it. He hated the RK800 from the bottom of his heart. He had hurt Hank so bad psychologically, that he pushed him to commit suicide, and that’s why Gavin felt absolutely no empathy for the android. Especially since he had been knocked out in the evidence room when he was only doing his job. An unauthorized person is not allowed into the evidence room. To do things good and righteous, that was why he was a detective. He had principles and convictions.

That was also why he couldn't let that Midnight playing vigilante. That was the police role, although, in the end, the masked man was a great help in arresting criminals, he had to admit.

However, Gavin had always had a soft spot for the fiery and dark Nightwing of the Batman universe, and ever since Midnight appeared in mid-December 2038, Gavin had fallen under the spell of the stranger who thought he was a vigilante.

He looked very nimble, with very good non-lethal fighting skills, gadgets here and there to track down criminals and incapacitate them, a black Kevlar suit with a bluish glow that, Gavin had to admit, making his thoughts wandering. And then he had this hero mask with fucking glowing eyes that made him look downright badass and mysterious. And he even had an all-black and electric motorbike, so he circulated easily in the city without being spotted.

Gavin hated him and admired him at the same time. He was the vigilante he dreamed of becoming as a kid, and he was an enemy of the police at the same time.

He shouldn’t get influenced. End of the story.


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin stops by Jimmy John's for a bite before heading back to work, but it turns out that it's exactly the spot a junkie is targeting for a heist. Gavin intervenes quickly and sets off in pursuit of the man before finally coming face to face with Midnight who, too, had decided to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your kudos and comments !  
> I really hope you'll like this fic and its universe! <3

**\- April 16th, 2039, 9:18 PM, Jimmy John’s**

Gavin parked his car not far from Jimmy John’s and got out of it, lighting a cigarette. He blew out the smoke as he looked up at the distinct crescent moon in the dark sky and sighed as he walked towards the restaurant. Captain Fowler had forced him to return home after writing his report on the intervention at Lisa Deckart's the day before. He had protested, saying he was perfectly fine with continuing to work, but Gavin had bumped into the glass door out of the captain's office, having suddenly forgotten it existed. Fowler sighed in exasperation and ordered the detective to go home for a few hours to rest.

So Gavin got home around ten and had slept for three straight hours, which was a miracle for him. He would work at ten o'clock, which gave him time to eat something before returning to the police station.

Gavin stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray outside, walked into the restaurant, and approached the counter. He took a seat on a stool and greeted the waitress from a distance who had just waved to him.

"Good evening, detective.” She said, approaching him with a hand towel in her hands, smiling. " As usual? "

"Yes please, and an extra coffee too, thank you. "

The young woman nodded and grabbed something to note down before heading to the kitchen. Gavin settled himself a little more comfortably on the stool and looked up at the screen streaming the Evening News. The waitress came over to serve him his coffee while he waited, but Gavin kept his eyes on the television.

It was a report about Midnight. The journalist was on Hart Plaza talking, followed by various montage on the vigilante who had managed to be photographed or briefly filmed during his intervention.

“ _Since last December, the mysterious vigilante we call Midnight has helped the city of Detroit as well as the DPD on numerous occasions. The young man, whose identity we still don’t know, seems to watch over the city only at night and protects its inhabitants from delinquency and anarchy, both human and cybernetic, which has taken hold since the androids uprising from November 2038. We estimate Midnight to be a man in his thirties, very well trained in close combat, self-defense, and also very skillful in his fighting style. According to our experts, our vigilante would have a military record or at least in connection with the police to have such techniques and capabilities. He would also be very comfortable with technology, as he reportedly possesses many gadgets to track down criminals and neutralize them, and also others for getting around the city. Many say that Midnight is to Detroit what Batman is to Gotham. While some are suspicious of him, public opinion is still very positive about him. Since his inception, things seem minimally under control. We all hope Midnight stays safe and continues to team up with the DPD for the safety of all of us. "_

Gavin let out a snort, shaking his head. The waitress approached him to give him his order.

"Is it true that you work with Midnight?” She asked, glancing briefly at the screen as well.

“To tell the truth, we don't work with him. We never asked him anything actually, he is the one who acts, who warns us that a crime or an incident is being committed, and he leaves the criminals like gifts under the tree on Christmas Eve.” He took a sip of his coffee. “To be honest, I've never seen him in person. He always disappears before we get to the scene. "

"It's rather a shame ..." she said with a tight smile. "I would have liked to meet him. Besides being mysterious and protecting us, he looks quite handsome. "

"He looks, yes,” Gavin smirked confirming. "But who knows, so much without his mask is something trivial or worse."

"I wonder how he makes his mask glow like that… Doesn't that blind him? "

"I'll ask him when I see him, and I'll keep you posted."

Gavin let out a small laugh and the waitress rolled her eyes amused. She left him alone as she went to attend to other customers, and Gavin began to eat while watching the other reports appearing on the screen.

As he was about to finish his meal, something suddenly caught his attention. The young woman had tensed behind the counter, her eyes riveted on the entrance behind his back. Gavin frowned and turned his head slightly to see what seemed to petrify the waitress.

A man, wearing a cap and mask, was pointing a gun in their direction. The detective put his cutlery down on the counter and slowly turned to the individual who looked confused and unstable.

"Nobody moves! Or I kill him !” The man said, pointing Gavin with the end of his gun. "Now you're giving me the content of your cashier ! "

The young woman was paralyzed, and it was then that Gavin realized that there was hardly anyone in the restaurant now. Gavin turned slightly to the counter, but the man shouted at him not to move.

Gavin stiffened then. He wanted to turn discreetly to grab his gun from the inside of his jacket, but the man was far too nervous to attempt anything. Gavin then gently raised his hands to show them while looking at the man in the eye. They were bloodshot, and the man was wheezing. He was definitely under the influence of Red Ice.

"Now you're giving me the fucking money!" He said, addressing the waitress again. " Quick ! "

The man glanced over his shoulder briefly as he saw the headlights of the cars pass by the storefront, lest the police would arrive, and Gavin took advantage of the brief moment of distraction. He snapped out of the front of the weapon while grabbing the barrel with one hand to point it at the ceiling. The shot didn't come but Gavin lowered the weapon down, fingers gripping the slide firmly while punching the man in the throat with his other hand, forcing him to bow. Still holding the gun, Gavin slammed his foot through the man's legs with a thumb wrench to finally disarm him. He finally stepped back, taking the weapon in his hands, pointing it at the man who was still bent in pain.

“DPD! Hands where I can see them! "

But the man suddenly panicked and rushed to the door to escape despite being kicked in the private parts.

" Shit.. ! "

He removed the magazine from the revolver, stuck it in his pocket, and set off after the man, the gun in his hands. On the sidewalk, he looked around in which direction the man had gone, and saw him to his right, a few yards away. He grabbed his phone and dialed Chris's number as he ran off after the man.

“Gavin?” Chris said on the phone.

"Attempted armed robbery at Jimmy John’s on 3rd Avenue, New Center! Quick ! "

And he hung up, running as fast as he could to catch up with the man. But Gavin suddenly stopped when a black, silent motorbike sped past him, rushing straight at the man about thirty yards away. It was Midnight.

Gavin’s heart was pounding from the running and the adrenaline rush but now was added the excitement and trepidation of finally meeting the vigilante.

Midnight screeched the tires of his motorbike as he suddenly cut the way from the other man and ejected himself from the vehicle in an aerial stunt before landing on his own feet. He punched his fist hard into the air so the man hit his arm full force, and the latter fell to the ground, completely stunned.

Gavin resumed his run towards them and stopped a few yards away, pointing the gun at them.

“DPD, don’t fucking move! "

Midnight slowly looked up at him, gazing into Gavin's bright eyes. The vigilante tilted his head slightly to the side, a smirk.

"This gun is unloaded, Detective Reed. "

Gavin felt his blood rush at the vigilante's voice. It was the first time he had heard it and it had sent a rush of adrenaline through his body. And how the hell could he know his name for fuck sake?

Gavin frowned, biting his tongue to stay focused. He had to keep his composure. He finally lowered his gun and cursed.

" Shit.” He took a step forward but Midnight didn't move. "Why are you doing this?"

"Catching criminals?” Midnight asked, glancing at the unconscious man on the floor. “For the same reasons as you, I presume. "

“Justice isn't done that way Midnight.” Gavin slipped his hand inside his jacket to pull out his service weapon and point it at the vigilante. “You are just as illegal as the people you arrest. "

" Oh yes ?” Midnight broke the few spaces between him and the detective and pressed his forehead to Gavin's barrel. "Why don't you shoot then? Why do I still have my hands free?"

He raised his wrists to eye level to show that he wasn’t wearing handcuffs. Midnight was so close that Gavin could feel his breath crash into his fingers holding the gun. He could see a few moles on his right cheek, just below his mask, another under his lower lip, and more here and there on his forehead. His lips were parted but a slight smile began to stretch the corners of his lips, challenging him. Gavin was starting to linger too long on his mouth when Midnight spoke again.

"You're hesitating, detective ..." Said Midnight's voice, bringing Gavin back to the real world. "It's because you maybe don't want to stop me that much. "

Gavin began to hear the police car sirens and gazed into Midnight's glowing eyes. He pursed his lips and finally lowered his gun.

" _Get the fuck outta here._ "

"You know..." Midnight said, walking over to his motorbike before picking it up and riding it. "I could have very well disarmed you and neutralized you too. "

"Why didn't you do it in this case?” Gavin said with a raised eyebrow. "To give me the choice? To test me? "

Midnight activated his motorbike and rode slowly until he was up to Gavin. The vigilante looked him up and down and then gave a mischievous smile.

“I wanted to see if I could trust you. "

"It's only a postponement, don't make me change my mind. "

"Oh, I sure hope our paths will cross again, indeed. Our little cat-and-mouse game is way too much fun to stop now…” Midnight almost smiled enthusiastically. “Good evening, Detective Reed. "

He winked at him, making the light in his eye blinking briefly, and ride down the road, disappearing into traffic. Gavin pursed his lips and clenched his fists in frustration. He had him just in front of him and he hadn't done anything. Nothing. He hadn't done his duty as a policeman, and he had deliberately let him go. And why? Just to be able to see him again? Because he liked him?

Gavin shook his head. No, it was different. This man had something good about him despite his illegal activity. He was fearless, was brave - or maybe he was just stupid - but beyond that sassiness, he had this flame deep inside him that seemed to be fueled by hope. He too longed for a better world, dreamed of a city where the order was restored, of being able to live free and safe again.

That was what Gavin had joined law enforcement for. For a safer and better world. He couldn't blame Midnight for wanting it too. Who knows, if Gavin hadn't been a detective, maybe he'd be the one wearing the mask.

Gavin was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard the downed man moaning as he came back to himself. Gavin dropped to one knee and released his handcuffs to cuff the man's hands behind his back. Just then a police car arrived in front of the Jimmy John’s and pulled up to the sidewalk.

"You have the right to be silent," Gavin said, grabbing the man by the arm to pull him up. “And whatever you say can be used or turned against you in court.” He forced him to walk towards the car Chris had just gotten out of. "You have the right to see a lawyer, and if you don't have one, one will be appointed automatically. "

"Holy shit ..! "

Chris opened the back door for him as Gavin forced the man inside. Once the door was slammed, Gavin huffed loudly, running his hands over his face.

"What happened ?” Chris asked, looking at the man through the window.

"Long stupid story ..." Gavin sighed. "Take him back to the police station, I'll go back to the restaurant to collect the testimonies. I'll join you then. "

" Okay. "

Chris got back into the car and drove off. Gavin walked over to Jimmy John's and knocked on the glass door when he noticed it was locked. The young woman was sitting on a chair and had promptly raised her head when she heard the knocks on the door. She sighed in relief as she recognized the detective and stood up, her legs still shaking, to open the door for him.

"D-Detective Reed …"

" You are fine ?” He asked as he walked in and noticed that the other two customers had remained clinging to each other at the back of the restaurant. "We were able to catch the man who tried to hold you up. "

"Oh thank God…" she sighed before sitting down in the chair again. "Thank you very much, detective ... It would have been different if you hadn't been here …"

“Definitely yes.” He settled into a chair in front of her. "I will have to take your testimony for my report on the incident…"

" Yes of course. "

The young woman lent him something to write on and gave her point of view on the situation of the incident and the detective’s intervention. Being an actor and a spectator was much different, as Gavin had been quick to disarm the man and run after him, the young waitress had put her few customers to safety in her restaurant by locking it down. Gavin went interrogate the other two customers at the back of the restaurant, then after fifteen minutes came back to the waitress.

" Thank you. I'm sorry that happened here. "

"So am I," she said with a small smile, trying a little humor. "I hope you come back anyway …"

"I hope it doesn't happen twice in the same place, but that's not going to stop me from coming back, nope,” Gavin smirked before putting his hand gently on the young woman's forearm. “I advise you to close for tonight and go carefully home to rest. The emotional rush can be very tiring ... How do you get home? "

“My husband comes to pick me up when I work in the evening. I'll call him right away. "

" Good idea,” Gavin said giving a polite smile and stepped back. “Sorry for the events. Everyone be careful. Good night. "

Everyone nodded and Gavin came out of the restaurant. He sighed and lit a cigarette before blowing the smoke skyward, his eyes riveted on the moon.

He turned his head to the right, looking at where he had interacted with Midnight, then to the left, in the direction he had gone. Gavin wondered where he had been, did he went home? Had he followed up with another crime call? Or had he just gone to watch over the city for the next mischief?

Gavin won't know tonight, and he made his way to the parking lot further away from where his car was. He leaned against the hood for a few minutes to finish his cigarette, lost in the conversation he had with the vigilante. He frowned as he thought of Midnight's last words.

"Shit…" He slowly closed his eyes, letting out a chuckle before pinching the bridge of his nose. "He was fucking flirting with me, motherfucker ..!"

How could Gavin not notice that at the moment? He had been openly gay since he was fourteen, he had some kind of radar for who was gay and who was interested, but yet he hadn't seen anything happen with Midnight. Or was it because he was having back thoughts? That he took his wishes for reality? Gavin's dirty mind was clearly no secret to anyone. He had certainly gotten carried away with the excitement of the meeting.

He finished his cigarette and got in his car to go back to the police station. There, he explained to Chris and Captain Fowler what had happened at the restaurant, and also the vigilante’s unexpected intervention.

Gavin also went to question the thief to find out the exact motive for his actions, but the man was far too stoned to answer anything coherent. Then coming from a Red Ice junkie, the motive was obvious: he needed money to buy more drugs. Gavin had just found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, not really, luckily he had been there, in which case there might have been some injuries.

The man was put back to the cell and Gavin returned to his desk to write his report, and build up the file with the testimonies and the interrogation results.

Having been assigned paperwork as a result of the events, Gavin tackled other unresolved business cases to keep himself busy until the end of his shift at two in the morning. Fortunately for him, every night wasn’t so hectic. Between the night before at Lisa Deckart's and tonight at Jimmy John’s, Gavin had clearly had his dose of adrenaline and action for the week.

The only positive thing he took away from the evening was his meeting with Midnight. He had seen him close, and they had spoken to each other. And the more Gavin thought about it, the stronger his obsession with the vigilante grew. This time it was no longer a question of having to stop him, no. It was a lively infatuation for the young man, something emotional and physical. He couldn't help but think of his lips, his voice, the moles that dotted his face. He also wondered what color his eyes might be, or what his entire face looked like without his mask. He had to admit it, Midnight could only be attractive despite the top of his face that was hidden. Everything about him made Gavin vibrate from the inside out.

He looked like a teenager. Tina will laugh at him for sure.


	3. Detroit's Old Districts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, after revisiting an old case, drives to Detroit's Old Districts where deviant androids live all together today. For the first time, he feels real empathy for them and realizes that they are not that different from him. Before returning to the precinct, he didn't expect to recognize the motorcycle in the street. It was Midnights.

**\- April 20, 2039, 20:29, DPD -**

Gavin was gathering his things, ready to leave the police station for Detroit’s old districts. He had managed to find a lead for a case dating back to last November today. After the dirty bomb exploded downtown, Gavin had to deal with the case of a young woman who had lost her twelve-year-old son in the rush and panic of the fleeing Detroit crowd. With the material damage and the many human losses, it had been very difficult for the police, and Gavin, to find the traces of this missing child. He hadn't been the only one even more. At that time, there was a good chance that if the person was missing, it was because they were somewhere under the rubbles of buildings. As the relief cleared, people had been found, some injured or some unfortunately dead. But this little boy was not on the list, so the case was still open.

But today, when Gavin had reverted to this case for lack of activities at the police station, he made the connection between the missing child and the AP700 who had been responsible for him on the day of the explosion.

So Gavin had rechecked all the records of the androids that landed at the landfill, looking for the serial number of the android the child's mother had provided him with, and the AP700 was not one of them. So the Android was still alive, somewhere in Detroit, probably with the kid. So Gavin had tried to guess where they might be after all this time with a human, so long so that the police hadn't found anything about the case since. And the most logical thing that came to the detective's mind was Detroit’s old districts.

The deviant androids who had sought refuge after the revolution had gathered there, in this neighborhood around this dilapidated old church. The androids called this place Jericho. And that was the only place in town where the police weren't patrolling. Androids weren't looking for trouble when they lived with each other, they were very peaceful frankly, it made you wonder if humanity should take their cue from them anyway.

But since the police wasn’t going there, there was a chance the AP700 and the kid were there. If he already found the android, maybe he could question him and get some information.

So that was why Gavin found himself in his car driving through town into the old districts.

After twenty minutes of driving, Gavin finally parked his car along the sidewalk, near the famous church. The sun was starting to set, which almost made the quarters look grim. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and reached for his cell phone to look at the news on the case again. He had to find the deviants leader, Markus.

After surviving his injuries the android had been brought back to his kinds and had been fixed. Since then, he had regained control over the deviants to guide them and above all to fight with the human authorities for their rights as living beings.

Gavin had never questioned the deviancy in androids, he knew that this Elijah Kamski was fucked up enough to have created machines endowed with consciousness and emotions. Still, he had had a few hitches with some of them, but that was before the revolution. He was afraid of losing his job, of being replaced. He had nothing else in his life besides this job, and he had scrambled to obtain his detective’s title to preserve himself and especially not to be replaced by machines. Except that Connor had arrived, Connor was much better than him, and Connor had scared him. He knew that the android had nothing to do with it. He was only following Cyberlife's orders, but Gavin had rejected him, even pointed his gun at him, and Hank's passing in the midst of all this had caused him to lose his temper somewhat. He had even tried to kill him in the archive room, but Connor had been much stronger, and he had taken him out in no time.

Gavin sighed as he put his phone away and looked at the church. He didn't know if he should really go inside or warn someone of his arrival.

He walked over to the old dilapidated doors and entered silently. A few androids were sitting here and there on the old benches, doing nothing or talking among themselves. Some looked damaged, and others seemed to help them by silently fixing them.

Gavin felt the tension suddenly crush his shoulders at such a sight. These androids had been recognized by the government as living beings, although they did not yet have all the rights that men had, and yet they were here, holed up in slums, hiding, wounded, about to deactivate.

Guilt began to twist his guts as a black-skinned man approached him, looking puzzled. Gavin then stopped advancing, letting the individual come closer to himself.

" Hello.. ?” The man frowned, stopping a few feet away from him. " Can I help you? "

"Hello, uh ..." Gavin said, troubled by the soft voice and polite tone of the LED-less android in front of him. "I'm Detective Reed," he said pulling out his badge. "I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just looking for someone. "

"Nice to meet you," the android smiled warmly. “I'm Josh. Who are you looking for? "

“Well… I'm looking for an AP700, probably accompanied by a twelve-year-old boy. A human. "

"Oh… are you talking about Samuel and little Aaron for sure?" Gavin's eyes widened at the name.

“Aaron Thomson yeah, he's been missing for six months and I'm looking for him. His mother is looking for him. "

" Follow me. "

Josh walked out of the church and Gavin followed him then. They walked on the sidewalk along with the gardens, lit by the lampposts that had just switch on.

"You… do you all live like this?" Gavin asked looking at Josh.

"Are you talking about the church?” Gavin nodded. "No, the church is like our hospital ... There are still a lot of androids damaged by the revolution and the dirty bomb ..." The android sighed as he thought of the explosion. He had been against it but Markus had activated the bomb anyway. “Then a lot of androids turned deviant come here, both from surrounding cities and all over America. They are looking for a refuge, a place where they can be safe. "

"They can't stay in their homes, can they? "

“After the violent uprising, people are very reluctant to keep their androids, and some even attack them to force them to leave.” He shook his head. “People don't understand that we are alive and that we are afraid. We just want to have a home, and live normally. "

"I understand ..." Gavin said, staring at the ground as he continued to walk. "I admit that I haven't had a very pleasant history with some androids… I risked losing my job to be replaced by a robot, there is something to be crazy about… But today, it's different. Losing my job always scares me but… I would rather be replaced by a deviant than by a machine. "

“You have matured and developed empathy for our people,” Josh smirked as he looked at the detective. “I was a university professor before I became a deviant. I wanted to stay, but my owners noticed that I was acting strange and that I had to be replaced. That's what prompted me to run away and join Jericho." He sighed. “Things have changed rapidly since Markus arrived, and I don't approve of all the decisions he made during the revolution, but without him, we would all be slaves… And unfortunately, you have to fight to become free."

"Where is this Markus?"

“He's temporarily away to Washington, and while he's gone, I take care of Jericho with Simon. "

Gavin nodded, assuming that Simon was one of the other androids who stood with the leader in the revolution. They then stopped in front of the landing of a house. It looked in good condition, it hadn't been looted or damaged by anarchists. Josh knocked on the door and a short-haired brown android with blue eyes and white skin. He had seen androids like him before, including one who often hung out with Captain Allen.

"Hello Josh," he smiles before looking at the human.

“Hello Samuel, this is Detective Reed, he's here for Aaron."

The AP700 looked sadly at the detective then pursed his lips as he breathed in gently, to cool his bio-components from overheating from the sudden overflow of emotions.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later ..." He stepped back from the front door. “Go ahead, come in. "

Josh passed first and Gavin followed. The house was very mundane, it was certainly one of those houses that had been hastily abandoned during the revolution last November. They went into the living room and there Gavin felt his breath catch for a second when he saw the child reading a book on the sofa.

“Aaron?” The little boy lifted his head. "I'm Detective Reed," he said softly, approaching and crouching down in front of him. "I work for your mom, she's been looking for you for a very long time …"

" My mom ?” He said suddenly surprised, his eyes wide. "Is my mom alive ??” Gavin nodded. " Where is she? I have to go home.. ! "

"You'll see her, don't worry. She's fine, she's just very worried about you, and really wants to see you again. "

"I'll pack my bag!" 

He got up and ran across the house to go up the stairs and on the first floor. Gavin stood up and turned to Samuel.

"Why didn't you come to the police immediately afterward?" He said suddenly in a less gentle tone. "He could have found his mother six months ago! We would have avoided this whole story, these worries, this waste of time ..! Why didn't you do anything? "

"I couldn't reach his mother after the explosion ..." he began, mechanically fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “And we almost died because of that. I took refuge in the church with him to protect him from the riots and the rest.” He gave Josh a sad look before looking at Gavin again. "There are so many people who hate androids now… I was… afraid to go to the police… I was afraid to learn that his mother was finally dead and Aaron would be taken away by social services… Even if I am deviant… This child is always important to me… I didn't want anything bad to happen to him… ”

Gavin ran a hand over his face nervously. He understood the android point of view perfectly well, and maybe if he had been in his shoes he would have done the same in the end, even though it was illegal. Again this reasoning was also applicable to the vigilante. Gavin sighed, closing his eyes. Over time, he grew too emotional.

"Okay…" he said, concentrating. "His mother is alive anyway, so he'll be safe with her. But you can come with us too, and see what she wants to do. "

"Do you… think she wants to take me back? Despite past events ..? "

“In the best-case scenario you are still with Aaron and in a home, as before, and in the worst-case scenario you come back here alone but safe. What do you think? "

" It's OK,” Samuel said, nodding his head.

" I'm ready !” A small voice came from the stairs with his backpack. "Can we go see mom now?" "

“Yes, we'll go right away,” Gavin said, heading for the entrance.

"And Sam is he coming too?" Aaron asked looking at the android in question.

"Yes I'm coming too," he smiles. "I hope your mother will want me to stay …"

"She will have to say yes!"

They all left the house to go to the detective's car parked a little further down the street. Josh walked over to him.

"You should be happy, you've finished a case, and it's ending well."

"I'm satisfied yes, but… the little one seems to care a lot about Samuel. I hope his mother will take care of him. He took care of himself the whole time and didn't think any harm in doing so. "

"I also hope… Samuel deserves to have a home. "

"Like all of you too. "

Gavin gave Josh a sympathetic smile. Gavin might not have been an android, but he was thirty-six and he was still alone. He had no boyfriend, hadn’t time to go find one, nor did he have any animals, requiring too much time and attention, which was incompatible with his job. He still had his mother, but she lived in Denver, which meant he saw her very few times. He too dreamed of a home, so he understood.

He thanked Josh, and Josh apologized, saying he had to go back to church to take care of the androids in need. Gavin then unlocked his car, and Samuel and Aaron got in the back seats.

But just as Gavin was about to do the same, his gaze suddenly stopped on a black motorbike, parked on the sidewalk opposite.

He knew this motorbike.

“Wait two minutes, I'll be back.” He said, closing the door.

He crossed the street and approached the vehicle. There were a lot of models like this sold in Detroit. Self-driving cars and electric motorbike were the most prevalent, so he wasn't that surprised to see one here, but he now knew that it belonged to someone he knew already.

"Want to take a ride? "

Gavin jumped when he heard the male voice rise from the darkness near one of the houses. Two luminous eyes were watching him, and the individual then stepped into the light of the street lamps. Still dressed in his vigilante attire, Midnight stood in front of him. He leaned nonchalantly against a wall, his arms crossed, but his eyes still on the detective.

"I was sure it was yours!” Gavin said excitedly as if he had just won a bet. "But what the fuck are you doing here? "

"I was about to ask you the same question.” He tilted his head. “More politely though. "

"I am working, and I was about to leave." He glanced at the man in front of him. " And you? "

Midnight pulled himself off the wall and walked towards a charging station, a slight smirk.

“I needed to recharge my Zero.” He said, disconnecting the long cable that connected the bike to the station before winding the wire, and stowing it in the compartment under the seat. "And I also take this opportunity to patrol here, to make sure everything is going well for everyone. "

"Oh… So you play vigilante over androids too." "

“I do not play.” He suddenly said colder. “I only want to protect the city and its inhabitants, whatever their nature is.” He looked at the detective. "Do you have preferences perhaps?"

“I am far from being a racist,” Gavin said, defying Midnight with his eyes. “I have black, Asian, male, female, straight, gay, and even android colleagues and friends. Deviants too. "

"Interesting ... Maybe you're not that annoying as I thought …"

" ‘Scuse me? "

Midnight smirked before looking the detective up and down, then put a hand on the seat of his bike.

"Too bad you're busy, detective. To thank you for not arresting me last time, I wish I could have given you a little adrenaline rush. "

Gavin frowned, not really seeing what the vigilante was playing with him. Okay, Gavin was inwardly jubilant as they were chatting together just now, but the man in front of him had clearly offered to take him for a bike ride with him, in the dead of night, in Detroit. To get a little adrenaline rush.

The idea of being placed behind the vigilante, pressed against his body while wrapping his arms around his stomach clearly did not leave him indifferent. He had even just had a stroke just thinking about it.

"Don't make me change my mind, Midnight, I could arrest you right now. "

"What nice words ..." the vigilante smiled, sliding the tips of his gloved fingers on the saddle while looking at the human. "Because I'm still here ... Without handcuffs …"

Gavin pursed his lips to avoid moistening them as he ran his tongue through them and gazed into the vigilante's bright eyes. He was, abso-fucking-lutely, flirting with him.

Midnight suddenly seemed to frown behind his mask while blinking spasmodically. He had just received an alert about an outbreak of fire near the city center.

"A problem ?” Gavin asked, intrigued by the sudden tension that now strained the vigilante.

“I have to get back to work.” He said, getting on his motorbike. He turned his head to Gavin. "I have a hunch that we'll be seeing each other again, detective. "

He placed his gloved hands on the handlebars and the vehicle seemed to activate on its own. Gavin frowned but smirked despite himself at Midnight's phrase.

" Yeah, whatever. Next time I see you, I'll handcuff you for arrogance."

“I can't wait to see you try. "

Midnight winked at him again and kicked the accelerator, causing him to start immediately and whistle away with an electric whistle that fell silent once far enough.

Gavin shook his head, his arms crossed. This guy was going to drive him crazy in every way. He gently nibbled on his lower lip and sighed before getting to his car and getting in.

“It was Midnight!” Aaron said in the backseat excitedly.

“Yeah, he looks pretty cool,” Gavin said to get into a child's play. Without forcing himself too much. “He has a great motorcycle too."

" Oh yeah! It drives quietly at night, it's too funny! And he has eyes that glow in the dark, and he knows how to fight, and he stops the bad guys! He's a superhero! "

"I stop bad guys too, but I don't dress up the same as Batman.” Gavin gave the kid in the rearview mirror an amused smile before he drove off and left the old Detroit’s districts. "And he's not a superhero, he has no power.” He frowned. "Well, I think ?"

"Well, he's got super strength, I've seen him lift a car! And he's as flexible and agile as Spiderman when he fights or when he jumps or climbs buildings! And he electrocutes his enemies with his hands! "

" Oh really ?” Gavin raised an eyebrow, surprised to learn that the vigilante was so strong and such a gymnast. It was even better than he thought. "And do you know what his name is? "

“Midnight? His real first name ?” Gavin nodded as he drove, glancing at the boy in the mirror. “Um… I don't know. And do you know Sam? "

"Midnight has no first name.” The android replied.

"He has to have a first name,” Gavin said rolling his eyes. “Everyone does have one. "

Samuel looked discreetly at the detective through the central mirror. So he didn't know of Midnight's true nature? He was going to be surprised the day he learned the truth.

The android looked at the child, smiling. He sincerely hoped that he could stay with him. He was his only real family.

When they arrived at the station, Gavin immediately contacted Aaron's mother. About twenty minutes later, the young woman grabbed her child in tears in her arms. Gavin explained to her what had happened, the reaction of the android following the explosion of the bomb, that he had taken care of him but that he was afraid to show himself, and in particular the fact that he was deviant. But the young woman didn't care and thanked Samuel for taking care of her son.

"Can Samuel come home with us mom?" Aaron asked with blurry eyes.

"Of course," she smiled, stroking his cheek and then looking at the android. "You are part of the family Sam…"

And then they left again, leaving Gavin behind, filled with a feeling of satisfaction. That was why he was a detective, to sort out things and get things straight.

He sat down at his desk to finally close the case. He liked to put that stamp on the paper and then close the file.

It was his little pleasure when he solved an investigation, but it wasn’t the only one, he also liked to think back to the winks of the vigilante, who left him a goofy smile on the corner of his lips.


	4. Playing The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin joins Tina and Chris at their favorite bar as on trio's members every day off. Gavin discovers, not without embarrassment, that the waiter android has a crush on him. But things turn bad at the end of the evening, and Gavin finds himself in the middle of a brawl in the rain in an alley, in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your kind comments and your kudos! It really means a lot to me and gives me the strength to keep writing!  
> I am also trying to improve my translations. I updated the 4 chapters of this fic with few modifications to the translation (It's not perfect yet BUT is better than the previous version).  
> Don't hesitate to tell me where things sound weird, to show me mistakes and else! I need these critics to improve myself :)

**\- April 22, 2039, 9:41 p.m., Black Spot -**

The advantage of working at the DPD was being able to park in any parking lot at any police station in town, so Gavin had parked at the one near Hart Plaza on the Detroit River. Tina and Chris had met him at 10 pm at the Black Spot, a downtown pub that the three of them loved, especially at the end of a busy day or on off days for a drink together.

Tonight it was Gavin’s turn to have a day off, and he wasn't going to restrain himself. So he was on the sidewalk outside the pub, smoking his cigarette, his eyes wandering over passers-by, cars, and motorcyclists.

Whenever he saw a motorbike go by, he looked to see if it was him, if it was Midnight. He knew all the more that the vigilante was starting to make his rounds in this time, and that there was a potential chance of crossing him. Every evening, whether he was at home, at the police station, or elsewhere, he gazed out the windows in the hopes of seeing the vigilante’s glowing eyes streak through the streets.

He hadn't seen him since the Aaron Thomson case in the Old Districts. At least not in person, because the day after their last meeting, Gavin learned that a fire had broken out the day before in town and that Midnight had intervened to help the firefighters by rescuing the people trapped in the building. The vigilante hadn't spoken to the fire department or the press and just vanished into the night. Some videos could have been filmed during his intervention by witnesses, but nothing more.

Midnight had played the hero that night, and Gavin had felt a certain pride in the vigilante. He didn't know anything about him, but knowing that he was probably the only one who had had so much contact with him, it filled him with hope and pride. He liked to think he was privileged, that there was something special between them. After all, Midnight seemed to flirt with him the previous times, but why? He didn't know him.

Unless he knows him in real life? Gavin shook his head. Impossible, he was far too good at his job, he would have noticed something and would have guessed.

It was still a mystery, but in the end, it wasn't that disturbing. That would make things worse, and Gavin found it entertaining.

He inhaled the smoke of his cigarette as he watched a couple walking past him hand in hand. Sometimes he just wanted to roll his eyes so sickening he found it, but sometimes he felt a pain in his heart, and he envied them. Tonight was more of the second option, and he sighed, biting his lip as he stared at the floor.

He was suddenly brought to his senses when he felt a drop fall on the top of his head, and he looked up at the sky already dark with the night and certainly clouded over.

It started to rain then and Gavin stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before heading back to the pub. Something was comforting and familiar to the smell of the decor wood and the beer, and the feeling of blues faded away.

Gavin was surprised to recognize, in the background music, a song he hadn't heard in years. _Aphelion_ from Scandroid, an electronic band who had rocked much of his teenage years. Now that he heard the song again, listened to the lyrics, he blushed as he took a seat at a table for four in the back of the room.

He had dreamed of the vigilante before, imagining his heat in the night, when they had never even scratched the surface. He had been within reach a few times though, and they had stayed much too far apart for Gavin's liking. He hadn't looked for a serious relationship for a long time, because at his age it was difficult to find someone, especially with his job. But ever since he had developed a certain fascination with Midnight, when he saw him, both on television and in real life, his heart missed a few beats, making the blood pulsate up to his ears and causing him a few hot flashes. With no Midnight in his line of sight, Gavin felt lost in the middle of a freezing winter, only doing what was necessary to not collapse in the snow and fall asleep in the cold. But despite this feeling of inaccessibility, of distance from the vigilante, Gavin felt himself flare up whenever he saw him or heard his voice. And it was true that when he was physically in his presence, he couldn't focus on anything other than him and his glowing eyes. Those glowing eyes as cold as ice that the song was about, and so many other lyrics, reminded him of Midnight.

He was, in a way, his Aphelion. 

Gavin gently shook his head, feeling ridiculous for thinking over and over again about Midnight and bringing everything back to Midnight every time. Luckily he managed to behave when he was at work or around his friends, in which case everyone would tell him he was obsessed with the vigilante. And they sure wouldn't be wrong, except that Gavin was no longer twenty, and frolic or having crushes was no longer his age. He had no time to waste with one-sided loves or impossible relationships.

He was brought back to reality when an android from the pub approached him, a friendly smile on his lips.

"Good evening Detective Reed!" He said happily. "Are you waiting for Officer Chen and Miller?"

"Like always Jack," Gavin smirked as he slumped further against the bench seat. "And they still don't pay you?"

Jack pursed his lips in an embarrassed little smile as he glanced around a few times. Deviants were free to leave their owners, to go wherever they wanted, but when it came to working, it was still special. Those who wanted to take care of and contribute to the proper functioning of society were not paid. Jack was one of those androids there. He was employed here before he became a deviant, but once free he had wanted to stay and continue to see the customers, some of whom he considered friends. But Jack still wasn't paid for his work and services, and Gavin found that abject.

Gavin didn't like androids because they obeyed without asking anything, but today they were free and considered living beings. They had the right to work and to be paid for it. But no, if they wanted to continue living normally, they had to do, what the bosses called, volunteer work. Gavin simply called it exploitation.

"Things will be done little by little," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. “Markus has already succeeded in giving us the right to own property.” Gavin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We have the right to own an animal, for example, objects, or even have money on us. "

"Where does the money come from if you don't get paid?” Gavin said crossing his arms. “I don’t want to deal with bank robberies by androids. "

"Obviously ..." he smirked amusedly. "I'm hopeful things will change ... But I won't leave this place. The customers and the staff are the only people I know ... "

Gavin wanted to add that he might just meet other people outside the pub but the Android was called out by the boss behind the counter, gesturing for him to join him. Jack apologized, embarrassed, and walked back to the counter. At that moment, Gavin saw Tina and Chris enter the bar, and they motioned to him as they joined him.

“Well, you're late!” Gavin commented, letting one armrest on the back of the bench.

"Sorry, but it's raining outside!" Tina pointed to the pub entrance with her thumb. “We went as fast as we could without getting soaked. "

Chris and Tina then took a seat around the table, Tina taking a seat next to Gavin and Chris in front of them. At that moment, Jack came back to them and asked them what they wanted to drink. They settled for one beer each for the time being, and the android headed back to the counter.

"I'll only take one tonight," Tina said, removing her jacket. “I promised Vicky to be careful. "

"Aah ... I would never get used to the idea that you are in a relationship with this ST300 ..." Gavin said with a raised eyebrow.

“Her name is Vicky.” She said, looking him straight in the eye. "It's okay if you don't get used to it Gavin, the most important is that it suits me and that it suits Vicky too. "

“Yes yes, of course, I'm not saying the opposite, really. I respect your choice and hers, I just have a hard time getting into my head that you are in... "

" Oh ?” Tina raised an eyebrow. "Would that be-"

" No! I’m not jealous, or anything.” He said, crossing his arms. " I am happy for you. "

"But…" Chris leaned on the table to look at Gavin. "You're the only one of the three of us to be single, so you envy us."

" No. "

Gavin glared at him and Jack walked over to their table to give them their drinks.

"Hey Jack," Tina turned to the android. " Do you have someone in your life? "

Gavin smashed his best friend's foot under the table and the latter jumped at the attack before giving the detective a murderous look. She turned to the android who had frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side.

“On a sentimental and emotional level?” Jack asked, knowing the subject from his programs and the various conversations he had had with his customers.

" Yes, that's it. A lover, boy or girl, or enby too, duh "

"No, I've never had an opportunity or an attraction for anyone.” But his gaze rested briefly on Gavin before returning to focus on Tina. " Why? "

“Gavin is single. "

The concerned eyes widened in surprise before turning more frankly, stiff as a robot, to Tina. Gavin hastened to regain some composure before addressing Jack.

“Oh yeah but I'm not interested in androids. "

“There’s no difference people say.” Chris took a sip of his beer. “Sarah Person has been with an android for a few months, and he wasn't originally designed for sex or romantic relationships, yet they do everything the same. "

Gavin frowned in confusion, not daring to ask anyone the question to quench his curiosity. So androids, even those not designed for emotional or sexual relationships, had functional private parts?

"Isn't it Jack?” Chris asked the android.

"Uh ..." The android's cheeks took on a slightly bluish tint, making his blue eyes brighter. " Yes, it's true. All the androids are equipped with the necessary. Whether it was initially a gardener, a janitor, a traci, or… a waiter ... " He glanced at Gavin again before looking at Chris again. " Just in case."

" _Fucking Cyberlife .._." Gavin commented half-word. “But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested in androids. "

Chris and Tina sighed in annoyance at the same time as Jack looked away, wondering why he was still at their table discussing a rather embarrassing topic.

Gavin hurriedly pulled out a bill to pay for the drinks and handed it to the android. It was their tradition, whoever was off duty paid for the round.

"You can keep the change, Jack,” Gavin said with a small smile.

"But…" Jack looked at the bill and looked up at the human. " It's way too much... "

"And ?” He shrugged. "You have the right to keep it, you told me. Use it to pay you something that can make you happy?"

The android pursed his lips, but a smile formed nonetheless. He nodded and thanked Gavin, letting his gaze drag on the human a little longer before returning to the counter.

“Okay,” Tina said, turning to Gavin. " First of all.” She smashed her friend's foot under the table and Gavin jumped as he hastily removed his foot.

“Fuck that hurts ! "

"It was for revenge. Then, Gavin, are you blind or what?” Gavin frowned, cheeks still red with anger from Tina's attack.

"Did you see how Jack looks at you? He's falling for you!"

“It’s an android. "

"Oooooh, so what? You just gave him a hell of a tip, you just keep the embers burning there ..! "

" She's right,” Chris added with a raised eyebrow.

" I.. !” Gavin caught his face between his hands a few seconds before lowering them and huffing. “I wanted to be nice to Jack! I’m not interested in androids. He may be very handsome, but that ... is not my thing. "

“You’re just too difficult,” Chris said shaking his head.

"Nah, he's just in love with someone else. "

Gavin rolled his eyes so hard that he gave himself a headache. He puffed out his cheeks for a breath but blocked his breath, just looking like an annoyed pufferfish. He finally let it go and grabbed his beer to drink, under Chris's wide eyes

"Are you in love with someone ?? "

" No !” Gavin said in annoyance, putting his glass down. "Well-" He closed his eyes, pursing his lips. “I’m interested in someone, but obviously there’s little chance that it’s mutual. Even if… if he seems to play on it sometimes. "

"Wait what?” Tina said, quickly turning her head towards Gavin. "You didn't tell me about that! "

"What do you want me to tell you?" Gavin said with a hasty shrug. "We only saw each other twice, and both times I got winks, and smirks! To me, he’s flirting with me! But he doesn't know me, and I don't know him. Other than wanting a one night stand, I don't see what else he could want. "

"You don't know him and yet you seem to want more than just a one night stand.” Tina pointed out.

"I've known he exists for five months and I see him in the newspapers or on television. He only saw me twice. "

"What do you know? If so, has he been watching you for a long time too? "

Gavin pouted as he bit his lower lip. He had asked himself that question before. After all, the vigilante already knew his name, and he was often the one he contacted to prevent incidents when it was in its division. Maybe he had spotted him for a while, too ..? It wasn't impossible.

"Wait, but who are you talking about?" Chris asked, putting his glass down, confused that he didn't understand anything.

“From Midnight,” Tina smirked, amused by the sudden blush on Gavin’s face, who looked away. "He's only had eyes for him for several months ..! "

"For… For the guy who thinks he's Batman?"

"Everyone is falling for him, okay! I'm not the only one! Men or women, this guy could have them all. He's hot, badass, and he thinks he's a vigilante. Don't be shocked ..! "

“Honestly, I think you'd have a lot better luck with Jack than with Midnight. He doesn't especially have a stable life doing what he does, and we don't know who he is. If we were ever to find out, his practices are illegal, we would have to stop him. "

" I know! "

Gavin was already getting tired of discussing the vigilante with them. That was why he didn't tell Tina too much about it anymore. His growing obsession was doing him a disservice, and there was no way his friends would laugh at him and remind him of the harsh reality of things.

Gavin was alone and will be alone. He will never find anyone who matches him. He had passed the opportunity ten years ago to find someone, now he had to go on with his single life at Vitam Eternam.

He liked Jack, but Jack was an android. And even though he supposedly had the _necessary_ and the emotions that went with it, Gavin was blocking on it. He could have a one night stand with him maybe, but not a long-lasting relationship.

He took his beer silently, ignoring his friends who seemed to apologize for making fun of him or embarrassing him with all the fuss, and took a few sips of his drink, eyes dragging across the back of the room, more precisely on the platinum-haired android behind the counter washing glasses.

Maybe he should try? He hadn't been in a relationship for over three months now. He was starting to really consider the idea.

"Ah damn," Chris said looking at his phone. “Mary has some issues with Damian, I have to go home. "

"Hmm .." Gavin said thoughtfully, his eyes still on the android.

Tina followed her friend's gaze, raised her eyebrows, and looked at Chris, a smirk.

"I have to go too then," she said, getting up from the seat along with Chris. "You have to drop me off at the police station since I'm working tonight."

" What ?” Gavin said coming to himself. " You're leaving already? "

"Mary needs me for Damian, and since I took Tina with me, I have to take her back to the station, she's working tonight. "

"Oh…" He shrugged. “Okay, whatever. We'll do it again when Tina is off next time. "

“Yep!” She put on her jacket. "Have fun tonight ..!"

She gave him a wide smile with a wink and walked out with Chris from the pub. Gavin was dumb for a few seconds, before focusing again on the android, which was now out of sight.

He stayed for a good fifteen minutes alone, drinking his beer and raging inwardly about what to do and not to do. He certainly suspected that things weren't going to work out with Jack, in the long run of course. For one night he had his chances, but he didn't want to break the heart of the android. Gavin wouldn't be his first try, when Jack, as far as he knew about him, had never even kissed anyone. And Gavin knew all too well that the first few times are the most important and that it is easy to bond.

Gavin didn't want to bond. He wasn't really sure what he wanted anymore.

Still not seeing the android return, he figured that maybe that was a sign and he had to stop there. He then got up from his seat and walked towards the exit. The rain was still falling, and he finally stayed a few seconds under the pub porch.

His life was frankly a mess. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it was to keep pushing himself. He lived in a shitty town with androids claiming freedom through violence, with stupid humans taking advantage of the chaos to destroy, steal, and worse if possible, his job was dangerous, he could be killed easily, could lose his job because of androids, his schedule prevented him from having a healthy lifestyle or a family, not even a fucking animal.

He sighed, closing his eyes, then pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket. He lit one, brought it to his lips, and inhaled gently, letting his head getting deliciously numb. He closed his eyes again to enjoy the sensation, but then opened them again, hearing the thunder rumbling above his head.

" _Shitty weather_ …"

He silently continued to smoke his cigarette when he heard something again. But this time it wasn't thunder but a metallic sound coming from his right, as if someone had hit a barrel.

Puzzled, Gavin crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and walked over to the edge of the porch, facing the curtain of rain. He finally heard heckling, and then he pulled his hood over his head as he crossed the threshold of the rain. In a matter of seconds, he was soaked to the bone, but he continued walking towards the alley by the pub. At the corner, he stuck his head gently to peek down the side street and was surprised to see Jack on the ground, on all fours, with two men standing beside him, one with a knife and the other giving him a violent kick in the ribs.

Gavin's blood only swirled around, and even though he didn't have his gun, he made his way down the alley. He grabbed the man with the knife by the shoulders and pulled him powerfully back away from Jack before slamming him hard against the wall. The man, startled, struggled and attacked back with the knife which Gavin narrowly dodged, stepping back. But the other man, who had hit Jack, had hurriedly turned to the commotion and had in turn pulled Gavin back by grabbing his jacket, sending the detective waltzing two yards away, falling face down to the ground, his face scratched by the asphalt.

" _F-Fuck …_ "

Gavin looked up at Jack who was looking at him sorry and worried, blue blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Gavin whispered to him to run away and go back inside the pub, and Jack did so, terrified. The two men watched the android flee. They didn't really care about Android, what they wanted was to have a little fun. But now that they had a human on their hands, they had to shut him up.

Gavin tried to get up quickly, but the taller attacker kicked him in the side, momentarily taking his breath away and falling back against the asphalt. Gavin tried to breathe, but the pain and the rain didn't help.

The one with the knife came over to him, crouched over his back, and pulled his head back by gripping his hair.

"Who is he, eh?” He laughed, watching Gavin's scratched face from a low angle, drowning him in the rain. "Are you taking yourself for a hero while saving a tin can? They're just fucking robots!” He placed his knife against his throat. "It was definitely worth helping him out, right?"

Gavin raised his right hand to grip the man's wrist, using all his strength to push the knife away from his throat and keep it from nicking it. He'd gotten into bad shape many times, but now there was no one there, and he was isolated in an alley. If Jack hadn't told anyone, he could only count on himself.

But despite the rain falling in his eyes and the night, he saw a humanoid silhouette fall from the sky straight towards them, silently. The individual landed squarely on the shoulders of the tallest attacker, encircling his neck with his long legs before performing a backflip, dragging the man into the movement and brutally crushing his face down on the wet ground. The black figure straightened up, ran towards them, and jumped up, brandishing his fist as if ready to shoot an arrow. The man above Gavin received the hard punch in the face, causing him to flip over the detective violently, hitting his head with his knee in the process. A sharp pain spread throughout his head, and he was temporarily stunned, his ear banging against the ground in shock. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth, and when he managed to weakly open his eyes, he saw two orbs of light in the darkness. His ears buzzed more and more as the individual moved closer. Then he sank into nothingness.


	5. My Name Is Collin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up at home and realizes he's not alone. Midnight stands beside him in the dark and explains he came to his aid after the incident in the alley. But it is while returning to patrol in the middle of the night that Midnight meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎃 HAPPY HALLOWEEN !! 🎃  
> Take care of yourself y'all and stay at home under the blankets! (reading AO3 fictions and watching horror movies haha)  
> Thank you a lot for all your kudos and comments!  
> My first fic is now over (and I'm a bit sad about it...), BUT I'll keep writing this one of course!

**\- April 23, 2039, 02:56 am, Gavin's apartment -**

Gavin slowly became aware of the fabrics against his body and realized they were familiar. The smell of laundry also reminded him of something, and when he finally managed to open his eyes, he recognized the darkness of his room. His eyelids closed on their own, his eyes stinging unpleasantly. He tried to sit up a bit but a throbbing pain was suddenly felt in his ribs, waking him up once and for all. He winced and moaned in pain, his lips pursed.

“You should stay still. "

Gavin jumped and moaned in pain again before sinking back into his bed, jaw clenched and fingers clutching the sheets. He had recognized that voice, and he turned his head in its direction, towards the window. As he expected to see two glowing eyes, he saw only a dark figure, drawn by the backlight of the street lights, a few floors below. Gavin frowned.

"What ..." he articulated hard, the inside of his cheek suddenly hurting. " What happened.. ? "

The figure slowly moved closer to the bed. Gavin had difficulty seeing clearly, but his vision was starting to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out the vigilante's face, despite his mask. Still his mask.

“An android informed me that he was injured after an altercation with two humans in an alleyway and that another person was in bad shape.” Midnight said calmly so as not to disturb Gavin. "When I got there, I didn't expect it to be you ..." He paused, watching the detective sigh in annoyance. "I neutralized both individuals, but… you were stunned in the process, I apologize. "

"I think I'm doing pretty well ..."

Gavin had to admit, if Midnight hadn't intervened, things would have certainly turned out badly for him. He would have been slaughtered in this alley and would have emptied himself of his blood alone in the rain.

"You haven't broken anything," Midnight said, scanning him again. "But you have a few bruises on your left side, scratches on your face, and slight abrasions on your hands and knees."

“And I think I bit the inside of my cheek too.” He gave a tight smile as he gently raised a thumb. “But at least I'm alive.” Gavin turned his head to the vigilante. " Thanks to you."

Midnight looked at him intently. Gavin almost felt pierced by those eyes he still couldn't see, and the vigilante finally nodded softly.

Gavin only realized now that he was no longer dressed and that he was only wearing his shorts. He tried to sit up, his brow furrowed, feeling a tug in his hands and ribs.

"Did you take my clothes off? "

"Your clothes were soaked," Midnight said in defense. Yes, that was a valid excuse. “And your wounds needed to be healed. "

"Needed to be-"

Gavin lifted his hands and saw the bandages wrapped around his hands. His eyes went down to the sheets and, when he lifted them, noticed the bandages on his knees. He turned his head towards the vigilante.

"I'm sorry if this all seems _too much_ to you but…" He frowned behind his mask. “I couldn't leave you like this, frozen in your wet clothes and soaking your bed. "

"It's okay," Gavin said, holding up a hand. “I'm just a little surprised but I guess you weren't thinking wrong. "

Midnight gently shook his head from side to side, then took a seat in the chair by the bed. Gavin settled himself in his bed comfortably, his eyes still on the vigilante.

"How's Jack?"

"The android?” Midnight asked and Gavin nodded. “His injuries were superficial. He's still stronger than a human, and he'll get over it easily with a bit of Thirium. "

"What about the other two?"

“I contacted the police after neutralizing them.” Midnight said in a strangely deep and soft voice. "I brought you back here afterward, but I know the police picked them up. I am connected to their radios. "

"This explains a lot .." Gavin said, nodding absently. "And how did you know I was living here? "

Midnight opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't know how to tell him that he had been following him regularly during the day for several months now. But this was neither the place nor the time to tell him the truth.

"The directory.” He said simply. "And… I hacked into your security system and your door. Please excuse me.” Gavin opened his mouth in amazement. “It was an exceptional case, I wouldn't do it again, obviously.” He paused. “Unless another exceptional case arises. "

“Okay. "

Gavin didn't know if he was really stupid or if his enthusiasm for the vigilante was too strong not to worry him more than that. The man had brought him back to his apartment, hacked into his security system, undressed him, put him to bed, and he was saying _okay_? It was, in fact, super creepy and dangerous. Midnight was a stranger after all.

The vigilante rose from the chair again, his right eye blinking slightly several times, and stepped up to the window to look out into the street.

“I advise you to rest a little. "

" You're leaving? "

Gavin mentally slapped himself. Obviously, he was leaving, he wasn't going to stay there all night for no reason. First, he had intervened to save him, he was not going to watch him. They didn't know each other, and he certainly had other things to do. The situation was already humiliating enough.

“There are still things to do for tonight.” Midnight said, pivoting to Gavin. “Your car is still where you left it. "

He opened the window, and Gavin quickly straightened up to sit on the edge of the bed to call out to him. He wasn't planning on jumping out the window, was he? He lived on the fourth floor, he was going to kill himself if he jumped from that height.

"Are you going to jump ?? "

"Don't worry, I always land on my feet. "

The vigilante smirked and perched on the windowsill, letting a bit of rain enter the room. He turned his head to Gavin, looking a bit messy in his hair in the wind, and the moonlight shining on his face. His eyes were as blue as ice, and Gavin shivered. He could have imagined all the possible hues that only this one would have gone perfectly to the vigilante.

He let himself sink into his eyes for a few seconds before coming to himself.

" What is your name ? "

“Midnight. "

“I'm talking about your real name,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes. " I want to know. "

"I ... have no first name. "

Gavin then remembered what Samuel had said about the vigilante, and he had told him the same. How could he not have a first name?

"You must have one ..! "

“Good night, Detective Reed. "

And he dove into the void. Gavin leaped from his bed, wincing in pain, and rushed to the window to see the vigilante already on the ground, getting up from his reception. He climbed onto his motorbike, activated it, and looked up to the window. He turned on the light on his mask and Gavin could see him from above winking at him.

"Dirty little motherfucker ..." he smiles. "We'll see each other again… and I'll know who you are…"

The motorbike sped away in an electric hiss, fading with distance, and disappeared at a crossroads. Midnight could feel the rain crashing into his face, but the speed made him feel euphoric as he sped through the deserted streets of Detroit. When he got to the docks, he pulled up to an old warehouse and left his motorcycle there. He pulled his hair back into place and pulled the hood back over his head as he walked silently towards the docks, watching the black river gently cradle.

He was sure he'd received an alert from here, but yet there was no living soul. He scanned the area again to make sure no one was there, then moved closer to the edge of the dock to sit with his legs hanging over the water.

Midnight hadn't been cautious enough lately. Since the end of January, he had discovered the existence of Gavin Reed, he had always made sure to keep an eye on him and stay away. And within a few days, they had seen each other three times and had even spoken to each other. He hoped, deep inside, that the detective won’t find out who he really was, and that he won’t try to arrest him.

Midnight had been the only fully functional RK900 during the android revolution. Still a machine, he had briefly met Connor-59 in the Zen Garden before he was deactivated once and for all by Amanda, but after that, RK900 had remained strangely inactive.

When he first opened his eyes in his physical body, he was in Cyberlife Tower, and it was Markus who had freed him and a hundred thousand other androids. He had found himself nameless, aimless, not knowing what to do with his life. Nonetheless, he knew what he was capable of, he knew his programmings, his features, and none of that had changed despite his deviancy.

His first acts of vigilantism took place in the old districts of Detroit, protecting three androids who were about to be attacked by a group of anarchists humans. This act had been like a revelation. He had been designed to track, to face, to neutralize ... And he could exercise these abilities by protecting his people.

He had spent the first part of December in Jericho protecting the place and the other androids, but he was aware of what was going on beyond the district. Humans were causing chaos in the streets, degrading the city, injuring other humans and androids still living there.

RK900 could not be content to intervene only in the district. It was a need he felt deep inside because he was designed for it. Making justice right, whether it is police or his own.

And everything seemed to fall into place when he settled into that little house near the church. There was a teenager bedroom that was containing figures, comics of various masked superheroes and vigilantes. He knew full well that his resemblance to the RK800, which had caught a lot of attention from other androids and human media, would have been a problem for him. And if he didn't want to get into trouble, knowing that these acts were illegal, then he had to save himself a minimum. And it was upon seeing this large Nightwing poster stuck behind the bedroom door that RK900 decided to take action and hide his identity.

After many interventions beyond Jericho, the humans finally noticed him, and not wishing to get any more attention, he decided to act only at night. They named him Midnight. It was the only real name he had besides his number.

But one evening, something strange happened. As he contacted the police after incapacitating two humans robbing a jewelry store, he perched on a roof, watching the officers do their jobs. And that was when he had seen him for the first time. _Gavin Reed_.

The name was familiar to him, and after researching, he understood why. If the android revolution hadn't been successful and Cyberlife still had control over him, he should have been assigned to this detective to allow Cyberlife to keep a foothold in law enforcement.

This Gavin Reed should have been his partner.

And that was the one thing, in Midnight's eyes, that most resembled a relative or a friend. He had felt so lonely during his first two months that he had unconsciously set his sights on the human. He had observed him, had made sure to protect him indirectly so as not to be spotted. He had been researching him, and he knew he didn't have a very rosy track record with androids, so he had avoided direct contact to preserve himself, both physically and emotionally. The latter because the human was ultimately his only point of reference in the real world, and he didn't want to be hated by the one person who mattered to him.

Midnight knew his reasoning wasn't logical at all, that it was even ridiculous, but he couldn't shake it. Gavin Reed didn't know him, and even though Midnight was watching him and doing his research, he didn't really know him either.

He also didn't want to reveal his identity to him, because he knew what Connor had done, that they had interacted before and it hadn't been friendly. He knew that, because of his face, he could never be close to the detective. It was his curse.

But deep down, he didn't know if there might be any friendship between the two of them, looking like Connor or not. Reed didn't like androids, and sooner or later he would learn that he was one. And then, maybe Reed wasn’t what he expected. Even though Midnight was deviant, had interacted with other deviants, had researched the internet, or had just had a few experiences of any kind, he wasn't sure he understood everything and knew how to behave.

He helped the androids, the humans, but he had no friends. Perhaps it was this weariness of this loneliness that had made him let his guard down and interact with the detective.

“I knew you would come. "

Midnight quickly rose to his feet, and whirled around, already on guard, to find himself facing-

He froze, his eyes widening. His shoulders relaxed in surprise but he kept his fists firmly raised in front of him. The person in front of him wore a black outfit in a tech-wear style, a muffler covering his lower face, and a hood pulled down over it. But that didn't stop the vigilante from identifying who he was.

Midnight watched those amber eyes pierce him, and the man walked over to him, raising his left hand to lower his muffler.

"Do you know who I am, RK900?" The individual asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his LED spinning briefly in yellow.

|| **…IDENTIFICATION IN PROGRESS…** ||

 ***** RK - Series Prototype: **RK800**

 ***** ID number: **313-248-317-60**

 ***** Registered as: **Connor.**

" _It's impossible ..._ " Midnight whispered, lowering his fists slightly. "Connor was destroyed…" He shook his head. "I was there, I saw Amanda deleting the last existing version! "

The RK800 in front of him let out a small chuckle, trying to smile with both affection and annoyance.

"RK900 ..." he said, shaking his head slightly, placing both hands behind his back as his default posture. “59 has indeed been destroyed, but… I am 60.” He suddenly drew two handguns from the holsters hanging from his back belt to point them at Midnight. “And my name is Collin. "

He pulled the trigger on both guns and Midnight dove to his right to dodge the bullets. He fell limply to the ground near a mooring post and tried to get up quickly as the RK800 rearmed his guns, but his right arm didn’t respond.

|| BIO-COMPONENT # 7511p: **DAMAGED** ||

"Sh-Shit ..! "

The bullet had hit the motor in his right shoulder despite the Kevlar of his outfit. The RK800 had aimed right between two reinforced plates to shot him, he knew exactly what he was doing. Midnight stood up with the help of his left hand and followed up with a roll behind a crate when two more shots rang out again.

He remained crouched behind the crate, his left hand pressed against his right shoulder, trying to reduce his thirium losses. All he needed now was the police finding his blood here and analyzing it to find out that an RK900 existed. No thanks. After two hours, the thirium would evaporate, but with the wet concrete from the previous rain, the thirium would stay wet for another good four hours.

He had to react quickly. He couldn't hide there forever, and he couldn't face the RK800. He was fully functional and armed with two 19 - 5thG Glocks, each loaded with twenty 9mm bullets. And from his analysis, he wasn’t deviant.

He quickly scanned the area and did a pre-construct through his software. The safest solution was to dive into the Detroit River, but the temperature of the water could damage his vital bio-components.

"Cyberlife has been taken..." Collin said, rearming his two Glocks. “But Markus didn't know I was there.” He tightened his fingers on his crosses. "Connor disappointed Amanda so much that Cyberlife didn't even consider sending me to deal with the Deviant Leader!” He pointed his guns at the crate as he approached slowly. "I could have taken care of him. I would have accomplished my mission! "

He leaped in front of the crate, guns pointed straight ahead but did not find RK900 there. His LED briefly flashed yellow under his hood, frowning. He immediately scanned the area for traces of the other android, but an arm suddenly closed around his neck with superhuman strength. He tried to struggle but he had to admit, even with one arm the RK900 was way stronger than him. He raised his gun in his left hand, ready to shoot himself into his own shoulder to shot the android behind him, but Midnight had already pre-calculated that possibility and sent an electricity blast through his left hand which was resting against his shoulder that was strangling the RK800.

But the two androids were wet from the light rain which was starting to fall again, and Collin, as well as Midnight, were both electrocuted. Midnight dropped to one knee in shock and suddenly overheating, but Collin's legs gave way under his weight, and he suddenly fell forward. Midnight tried to catch him by reaching out with his left arm but he wasn’t fast enough and the RK800 fell into the River.

The vigilante rushed as best as he could to the edge of the docks to look into the black water but other than the white foam from the impact against the surface, he couldn't see anything. He scanned over and over, but nothing. The RK800 was gone. He knew he hadn’t killed him, and he also knew he wasn’t done with him. A still-machine RK800, a deviant hunter, roaming free in a town full of deviant androids was extremely dangerous.

Midnight winced in pain as he squeezed his shoulder. He had to go back to Jericho for repairs. He had been so stupid and naive to fall into such a trap.

He had to inform the Three of Collin's presence.


	6. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin starts to investigate a series of deviants androids murders, all of them with a headshot. With no murders witnesses and no traces left behind other than the deactivated bodies, Gavin considers himself lucky if he ever manages to find out who the killer is. In the meantime, Gavin heads to the Black Spot again with his friends that evening. And decides to try his luck with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the little delay, I was catching up on SPN yesterday afternoon, but when I looked at the time after turning off my PC (10:30 p.m.), I thought ... fuck. And I was too tired to turn it back on and post, sooooo..! Tada!
> 
> WARNING:  
> \- Dead bodies (androids), description of a murder scene (wounds, headshots), blood (thirium)  
> \- One night-stand (Between Gavin and Jack). Nothing serious, it's a necessary step to allow Gavin to consider someday to have a serious relationship with androids (you know whom I'm talking about haha but you'll read that later, otherwise, you won't be there!) But there's no description, don't worry, it's skipped! Gavin still has his crush on Midnight of course ;)

**\- April 27, 2039, 10:24 am, Ferris Street -**

Gavin stood silent for long minutes in the middle of the living room, the index and middle fingers of his right hand - still bandaged - resting against his lips. He had never seen so much thirium as he had now.

Three androids lived in this tiny house since the revolution, deviants according to the neighbors, and the three of them had been shot during the night. Each had been shot in the head. Gavin was shocked at the accuracy of the shots. All, without exaggeration, had been shot in the same place, almost to the millimeter.

A male android with Asian features lay on the floor in the hallway, as if the murderer had come knocking on the door, the android had gone to open it, and killed him right then. Another caucasian blond male android was lying in the living room, not far from Gavin's feet. Seeing the expression of terror frozen on his face, the detective concluded that he had heard or seen what had happened but hadn’t had time to react before being shot in the head by the murderer, now inside the house.

Gavin pursed his lips behind his fingers and looked up at the latest android, female this time, lying on the couch. She was caucasian too, short, brown-haired, with green eyes staring at the blond android on the floor.

Unlike the other two, she had one more bullet lodged in her left shoulder, as if the murderer had tried to immobilize her on the couch while he proceeded to do his job. Gavin couldn’t say in what order the events had happened, but one thing was sure: the first to be shot had been the Asian android.

The shooter was extremely precise and trained enough to leave no clue behind, and it was extremely frustrating. This person was like a poltergeist. He was invisible but had hit hard.

It was the next-door neighbor who called the police this morning. She hadn't heard any gunshots that night, but she was worried that the androids hadn’t go doing their daily tasks. And she was right.

Gavin then thought that the murderer might have used a silencer, but he wasn't sure what kind of gun he had used. He would have to wait for the ballistic results for that.

Gavin was dragged out of thought by a small clearing of his throat near the entrance. He looked up and saw the coroner with an android. They were there for the bodies. And since deviant androids were considered living beings, they too had the right to checks or to _autopsy_ them, in a way, for their own justice.

Gavin was done anyway. He'd written everything down on his tablet, walked around the house seven times, inside and outside, and inspected each android as best as he could. He sighed and motioned to the coroner, letting him know they could now work.

Gavin stepped out of the small suburban house and breathed in the fresh morning air. If he could tell there was one advantage with the androids' death, it was the lack of decay’s smell. Despite his years of practice, Gavin had never come to terms with the foul smell of rotting human bodies, and he had been able to smell smells ranging from the most recent to… two months old. He didn't dare dwell on the memory, not wanting his brain to simulate the smell in his nostrils.

He took off his latex gloves and threw them in the bin provided for this purpose near the scientist's van. If they could find traces of this murderer, well they were doing sorcery.

Gavin pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one as he walked to his car. He leaned against the door, smoking silently, still lost in the case.

It wasn’t the first time he investigated violent android deaths since the revolution. But for the past four days, things had gotten worse. That night it was those three, but two days ago it was an android kid, and the day he'd been off duty had been an android working in a convenience store. And all of them shot in the head.

Gavin knew it was the same person who killed them, but he didn't make any connections between the five victims other than being deviant androids. But why more them than the others?

Gavin sighed in frustration, exhaling the smoke through his nose, his eyes riveted on the floor, deep in thought. Anyway, he had to get back to the police station to write his report, he'll try to connect the dots later.

He finished his cigarette before getting in his car and driving towards the DPD. He drove quietly, enjoying that the traffic was rather smooth at this time of day, and enjoying the spring air rushing through his open window. Something else worried him besides these deviant android killings, and that was Midnight's absence.

Since the night the vigilante saved him, brought him home, and healed him, he hadn’t heard from him. He obviously didn't expect the vigilante to come to see him more regularly, or know how he was doing following the assault, no. He didn’t feel privileged on this point, because Midnight didn’t return to see his rescued victims. He continued on his way to help others and it was over. But it wasn't on a personal level that he thought so, it was public policy. Indeed, even the media spoke of the sudden vigilante inactivity since the night of April 22. And Gavin had to admit, the delinquency had been particularly complicated for the police patrolling across town to deal with, and there had already been five murders. They may be androids, but it was as important now as if they were humans.

So the situation was very worrying, and Midnight was nowhere to be found. Gavin sensed something was wrong. It was purely instinctive, and he had no way of knowing how the vigilante was going or where he could find him.

Gavin just hoped he won’t be called into an alley to discovered his body somewhere in Detroit.

**\- April 28, 2039, 9:47 pm, Black Out. -**

Tonight they had decided to meet again as it was Tina’s day off. Gavin was happy to take a break from all the deviant murder stories, and luckily for him, nothing had happened since the murder of the three androids on Ferris Street.

Despite the previous assault in the adjacent alley, Gavin gladly returned to this pub he loved very much. It wasn't going to stop him coming here, and on the contrary, he oddly felt the need to come and check on Jack to see if he was okay.

He entered the pub alone and took a seat at a back table, as always. Jack noticed him from the counter and gave him a small smile that was both gleeful and embarrassed. The android crouched behind the counter a few seconds, then got up and circled to approach Gavin's table, hands behind his back.

"Good evening Detective Reed." He smiled.

"How are you, Jack?" Gavin asked, scanning the android's face, looking for any after-effects he couldn't find. "Everything’s okay since last time?"

"Yes," Jack nodded, his LED flashing yellow briefly. "Thank you for coming to help me ..."

"You don't have to thank me," Gavin said, shaking his head and frowning. "I wasn't going to let you get mugged, Jack."

“I had some minor repairs but I'm doing a lot better. It probably would have been worse if you hadn't intervened, so ... Thank you. "

"And you, if you hadn't contacted Midnight, I probably would have ...I dunno… died..?"

"I'm relieved to know he came for you ... I would never have forgiven myself if ..."

The android lowered his head with a pout, but Gavin rose from the seat to put his hands gently on Jack's shoulders, who lifted his head.

Jack had never been touched by Gavin, they had never been so close, physically, than now. The android's LED swirled yellow, watching the human's face which was a little less than a meter from his.

"I ... um ..." said the android, putting his arms back in front of him, between them, his hands holding a small box. "This is to thank you ..."

Gavin raised his eyebrows at the small, flat black box. He looked at Jack in surprise. The android didn't need to give him a gift to thank him. And besides, with what mon- Oh.

"Jack ..." he said at a loss for words. "I… you hadn’t to do that, okay? I did it because that was the right thing to do… But… it's… it's very kind of you. "

He took the small box that the android handed him. He hesitated to open it right away in front of him, for he was never very comfortable with gifts and surprises from others, not knowing how to react.

But he owed it to Jack, so he opened it. He found a small craft paper inside which he pushed aside with his fingers to reveal a metal pick-shaped keychain. He could read a laser engraving on it: D _on't_ _need_ _to have superpowers to be a superhero._

Gavin lifted his head to the android and pursed his lips, both embarrassed and moved by the gift. He tried to articulate a thank you, but he couldn't. Instead, he shook his head and gently took the android in a small hug. Jack felt his pump accelerate and replied shyly by resting his hands flat against the detective's shoulder blades. They only stayed a few seconds, then parted.

"Thanks, Jack," he finally managed to articulate. “I'm going to hang it on my car keys.” He smiled as he pulled out his keychain and began to slide the ring inside. "Every time I would look at that keychain, I would know that, deep down, I'm not such a bad person ..."

"You are far from being a bad person, Detective Reed ..."

"Oh, believe me, I am far from being a saint or blameless."

“No one is, not even me.” Jack sighed before sitting up a bit. "Besides, thanks to the tip you gave me last time, I was able to gift myself something too. "

" Oh true? What? "

The android raised his index finger to eye level in apology before leaving briefly behind the counter, crouching down again, and returning with a loose black cotton beanie with little white particles dotted over it like a starry sky. The android put it on his head and looked at Gavin, who couldn't help but smile.

"This way people can’t see my LED when it's cold, and it avoids anti-android people attacking me again..." Jack said showing that his LED was hidden. He was glad he had an item of his own. “I also have a black cap for when the weather gets warmer, and it says _I Woke Up Like This_ on it. "

Gavin chuckled as he pictured the android with this accessory. He had to admit, Jack had a bit of a sense of humor. The detective looked at him, a smiled before placing his hand flat on his head, flattening the beanie.

He had made up his mind.

"What time are you finishing tonight?"

"At 11, why?” He asked, frowning slightly, feigning innocence.

"Do you… live here or do you have a home?" Gavin asked slightly embarrassed.

“My boss let me use the small apartment above the pub,” Jack said, raising his nose briefly to the ceiling before looking at Gavin again, his eyelids closed slightly. "I have a room and a bed. "

They looked at each other for a long time, trying to communicate just that way, trying to understand each other and come to an agreement. Gavin pursed his lips and nodded. Jack smiled with… a glint of mischief in his eyes. He ran his tongue over his lips mechanically as he looked at Gavin, who felt stared at and watched like prey.

"So we meet at 11,” Gavin said before looking away at his two colleagues who had just entered the pub. “Tina and Chris are here. "

" Perfect. See you later then. "

And Jack walked back behind the counter and took off his beanie before getting back to work. Gavin felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of how the evening was going to end.

He didn't know if the android knew it won’t be something serious, but it was a chance he wasn't going to let go. Even though he was an android, Jack was good looking, and he wasn't going to deprive himself of a little fun.

" Hello !” Tina said as she arrived, humming. "What’s that box?” She said, looking at the packaging on the corner of the table.

"Ah um ..." Gavin said suddenly embarrassed. "Jack gave me a keychain as a thank you, after saving him in the alley last time ..."

"Oh, that’s so cute!” Chris commented as he settled himself down at the table. "And what is it? "

" Here.” Gavin threw his bunch of keys at him, which the officer barely caught before they landed on the table with a crash. "Oh no waaaaaay ! Oh my god! "

" Let me see, let me seeeee !” Tina said, hurrying to grab the keys. Gavin rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of his two friends. “Ooooooh ..!” She looked up at Gavin with a big smile.

"I forbid you to comment,” Gavin said, sitting down again. "None of you. "

He reached out to claim his keychain and Tina gave them back, laughing. They didn't add anything more about it and ordered something to drink to liven up their evening a bit.

Gavin tried to focus on his colleagues, but sometimes his gaze fell on the android behind the counter, which also glanced at him at times. Gavin unconsciously checked the time on Chris’s watch regularly. Time was passing both too slowly and too quickly. He was impatient but he was apprehensive.

Suddenly, the android caught his attention in his field of vision, discreetly patting his wrist before undoing his apron. Gavin then glanced at Chris’ watch and it was 11:04. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He had to find an excuse.

"Fuck what time is it ?" Gavin asked, pretending to look for a clock in the pub.

"It's 11:05," Chris said looking at his watch.

" Why? "

"Fuck already ??” He said falsely surprised. “I told my mom I would call her when it was 9 in Denver. I didn't really tell her what happened the last time in the alley ... "

"Ouch ..." Tina winced a little. "Mommy Reed is gonna be mad that her son got his butt kicked again!"

“Hey! You know that’s not funny.” Gavin said as he stood up and grabbed his things. “But I'll have to go home. "

"You’ll tell your mother that I miss her,” Chris smirked.

“You've never seen my mother. "

“We call each other sometimes!” Chris said jokingly.

" Oh yeah? I'd love to see Mary's face when she’ll hear of that! "

"Okay no, please don't do that, it was for fun ..!” Chris said almost begging but with a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah, it's okay for tonight.” Gavin put on his jacket. "Well, see you tomorrow Chris! And rest well Ti! "

His two colleagues smiled at him as they said goodbye, and Gavin left the pub. He sighed long and loudly once the door closed behind him. What a show to not get caught.

He almost jumped when he saw Jack leaning against the building a few meters to his left, near a front door, his beanie on his head.

"You scared the shit out of me!” Gavin said, placing a hand on his chest as he walked over to him.

“ I didn't do or say anything at all,” Jack smirked, baring his teeth slightly in his mischievous smile. "Do you still want to go upstairs?"

Gavin moved in front of him, crossing his arms.

“First, let's agree on a few things.” The android looked at him then, waiting for what to do next. "Well, you can call me Gavin.” Jack nodded. "Then ... I’m gonna be blunt when I say ... I don't expect anything serious to happen between us. If that's what you want from me, then no, I won't go upstairs. "

Jack looked at him up and down silently and Gavin wondered if the waiter androids could scan him as Connor could.

“I know I'm not your type,” Jack said, moving closer to him. “But I've been in few relationships before, I know what it feels like. And if I can feel that again with someone I like and have my respect, I think it can be very interesting.” He ran his tongue again mechanically over his lips. "And I know that, despite my nature, I don't leave you cold. Why beating around the bush? "

“I accept your reasoning. "

Gavin gave him a puzzled, impatient look. The android let out a chuckle before pulling out his keys and turning to unlock the door.

"Let me thank you, a little more ..." Jack said, giving him a languid look before stepping into the corridor, offering him his hand.

"I'll let you show me how then."


	7. Cortisol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Jack's house, Gavin crosses paths with Midnight waiting for him at his car. Gavin suddenly feels relieved to see him again but at the same time angry at having been worried about the vigilante. Midnight, who wanted to see Gavin to make sure he was okay after the alley attack, discovers that he probably feels more than just worry about the detective. But he hadn't thought about the fact that Gavin might be in a relationship.

**\- April 29, 2039, 2:14 AM, Jack's apartment. -**

Gavin opened his eyes when the sound of a car passing down the street below woke him up. He looked around for a few seconds but didn't recognize his apartment. It was when his eyes landed on the small bluish light source to his right that he remembered. Jack was in stasis next to him, lying face down in the pillow.

Gavin straightened up in the sheets and nervously bit his lip as he watched him. He didn't really regret what had happened with Jack a few hours earlier, but he felt bad at the same time. The android, although Jack supposedly had had sex before tonight, was still a good person and Gavin was afraid he would get attached to him and want to see him again.

Usually, Gavin didn't sleep with the same person twice unless there was an affinity. But that wasn’t what he was looking for, and if he stayed there until Jack woke up, he was worried the android would think there was more.

Gavin watched Jack for a few more seconds. He had really been prejudiced against androids. His experience tonight was far from unpleasant.

The human got up quietly anyway, afraid to wake Jack up, and began to get dressed. After putting everything on and putting on his shoes, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob and saw a sticky note pad on the small table with a felt pen beside it. He glanced around the bedroom, then grabbed the felt tip pen to write a simple _Thank You :)_ on the yellow paper and stuck it to the front door.

He got out and down the stairs, finally returning to the rather quiet street. At this time, some bars and nightclubs were open, but because of what had happened over the past four days, and the events in general in Detroit, people were afraid to go out too late at risk to meet the android killer or a group of anarchists.

He took a cigarette from his jacket and lit it as he walked on the sidewalk, heading towards Hart Plaza to reach the precinct’s parking lot near the River. He was nonetheless forced to stop at a pedestrian light at the crossroads under the Skytrain bridge, letting a few cars passing on the main road.

He couldn't help but think back to what had happened between him and Jack. He had been able to discover that, indeed, everything was almost the same in androids as in humans, it was something both reassuring and… disturbing. What psychopaths in the Humanization department at Cyberlife had done all this research and testing to make androids so realistic at this point and especially in this area? He had also been able to discover that sensors were active all over the synthetic skin and that the sensations seemed to be as real to androids as they were to humans. It was frankly a good experience, and maybe he will consider the idea with other androids in the future.

The light turned green and he finally crossed the road to pass by this large bronze statue called Spirit Of Detroit. He continued to smoke his cigarette, crossing the main roads again to bypass Hart Plaza and go to the parking lot where his car was.

He stubbed out his cigarette, rummaged in his pockets for his keys, and when he looked up he saw someone leaning against his car.

"Damn ..."

Midnight was in front of him. Gavin opened his mouth in astonishment despite himself and walked over to his car. The vigilante then raised his head to look at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Gavin had to squint for a few seconds so as not to be dazzled by the vigilante's luminous eyes.

He instinctively raised his hand to hide his eyes.

"What are you doing here ??” Gavin said, stopping in front of him. "And for fuck sake, stop making your eyes glow or whatever, it's blinding ..! "

Midnight didn't do or respond for a few seconds, posing the pros and cons of turning off the light in his eyes. No matter how dark it was, there was enough light for the detective to see him well.

He eventually turned off the light, revealing his icy eyes to the detective. It was the second time he was seeing them, but it was the first time that he’d seen them so well, so close and ... He realized the light didn’t seem to come from the mask.

Gavin was certainly too tired to think coherently.

" Thank you... !” He said mostly annoyed, rubbing his eyes to chase that glare away. He looked at him again. " What are y- "

" You’re doing better? "

Gavin opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again but… closed it. He sighed as he shoved his hands, still bandaged, into his pocket pants, and gently shook his head.

"Okay," he said, trying to keep his cool. “Yes, I'm better.” He breathed in. "What have you been doing the last few days?"

The vigilante tilted his head slightly to the side, frowning. Why was the detective asking him this question? He believed that he annoyed him, that what he was doing was illegal, that it was the police’s role initially.

"You were hoping I would continue to hunt down the bad guys on the streets? I thought you didn't want me to do this, and that was your job? "

"It's-" Gavin pointed his finger at him but sighed before lowering his hand. “That’s not what I was saying."

"Oh…" Midnight looked genuinely surprised and looked the detective up and down. "You… Were you worried about me then..?"

"It's not that I.. !” He pursed his lips. "You are a civilian, you expose yourself to danger all the time, something serious can happen to you! And you've been out on Detroit’s streets every night for five months. You've been away for three nights in a row, and no one had seen you ..! I am not the only one who was worried or to have thought to find your corpse somewhere one fine morning!"

Midnight slowly lifted himself off the car, approaching the detective. He was slightly shorter than him, but not so much. A slight tilt was sufficient and eye contact was made. Detective Reed looked furious according to his heartbeat and his face’s color. Only one thing betrayed him behind this anger: his dilated pupils.

"Do you… care about me ..?"

Gavin snorted, frowning in a grimace that meant _What?_ _Bullshit_ _!_ But Gavin wasn't cheating on anyone, especially Midnight.

"How could I care for someone I don't know? I can’t trust a person who doesn't tell me their name and hide their face. "

“You get a point. "

Midnight mimicked a sigh and stepped back to lean against the detective's car in a nonchalant but at the same time very ... enticing way from Gavin's point of view.

“I was absent because I was indeed injured."

"Wh-What?"

“I’ve been shot in the shoulder three nights ago.” He gently wiggled his right shoulder. "But nothing too serious, all I needed was some care and rest."

It wasn’t quite right, but it wasn’t quite wrong either. His repairs had been long, and he had to ask Simon's help to replace the motor in his shoulder. Obtaining the necessary components was what took the longest.

"Fuck I… I felt that something bad had happened."

"I'm fine, Detective.” Midnight said with a small smile to reassure him. “And now I have to get back to work. I need to find who shot me."

"And who was it ?"

Midnight stared at him intently, unsure whether to tell him the truth about Collin. He had certainly slaughtered deviants by now, but he had to deal with him personally. He was his predecessor, it was his responsibility.

"I can't tell you, detective ..."

"Wait. "

Midnight narrowed his eyes. Gavin pursed his lips as he watched him intently.

"Did you come here just to tell me you were okay?"

“I came here to find out how you were doing. But if knowing that I'm still alive gives you peace of mind, then we've killed two birds with one stone."

“You knew where to find my car,” Gavin said, pointing to his car, then put his hands back on his hips. "Are you spying on me? "

"Is… spying and monitoring from afar the same?"

Gavin tilted his head back, letting out an annoyed groan before straightening it up and approaching Midnight.

“You can't follow me constantly or watch me from afar. It’s called privacy."

“Before you go after me on this point, you could first file a complaint against Google, Amazon, Facebook, and Cyberlife."

Gavin took a deep breath, not knowing what to say to that. Of course, the vigilante was not wrong on this point, because more intrusive than these companies, it did not exist. But, unfortunately, this type of surveillance had become part of the mores and habits of society. Having someone physically actually following you is, for Gavin, a little more creepy than being spied on through your phone or other connected devices.

Gavin finally blew the air he had blocked into his lungs loudly and looked Midnight straight in the eye. They weren't quite blue, rather it was a mix of bluish, gray, and slightly green hues.

"What exactly do you want from me hm?” Gavin asked, not knowing how to formulate his question differently. "You follow me, you watch me, you ..." he bit his lip, "What do you want? "

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And why the hell? We don’t know each other !"

"Yes..." Midnight sighed in disappointment. "That's true ... but ... in an alternate universe, maybe the two of us could have gotten along just fine."

Gavin frowned. Did Midnight just imply that he wished they were friends?

"Except there is no alternate world." He rubbed his eyes, tired from the conversation, and from the fact that it was almost three in the morning. "If you want us to be on good terms, we have to go through a few essential steps. First, I need to know who you are. "

"I'm Midnight, and I have no first-"

"-Name, yes, ok, let's pretend,” Gavin said rolling his eyes. “Let me see your face."

" No. "

Gavin sighed.

" Why? "

"You’re not ready to see my face.” He said, biting his lip nervously. “You won't like it. "

Of course, he would, Gavin thought. Even with a mask on, Gavin could tell the vigilante's face couldn't be anything but attractive.

"Look, let's keep it simple, okay? I begin.” He clears his throat. “My name is Gavin Donovan Reed. I am 36 years old and have been a DPD detective for almost ten years. And you ?"

" I... "

Midnight opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't know what to say. He then searched his database for something similar that would be similar for the human in front of him. He knew what he looked like and that he had the cognitive ability of an adult in his thirties.

"I am 32 years old, and was born on November 10th.” He finally said. It wasn't that wrong, but he couldn't tell him he was an android. “I was trained... to work in the police force. "

"Seriously ?” Gavin wondered. “I guess that explains a lot of things, like your close combat skills, and everything in between. "

“I can do a lot more than just fight."

" I do not doubt it.” Gavin gently lifted his hand, bringing it up to the vigilante's face. "Now I wish I had at least a first name, or else I take the mask off. "

His fingertips rested on the rim of the mask and the vigilante grabbed the detective's hand suddenly. The latter jumped at the abrupt gesture, expecting to receive an arm lock, but nothing happened. His gaze was fixed in the vigilantes, and his gloved hand loosened slowly around his, without letting go.

"If you see my face… You’ll think of me being an enemy when I am not. "

"This is your opinion. Why don't you let me have mine? "

He closed his fingers on the mask but the vigilante tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand as he lifted it above their heads, forcing their bodies to suddenly come closer.

Gavin then realized this was the first time - where he was aware - that he’d touched the vigilante and that they were so close to each other. Their torsos were almost touching.

Gavin did nothing except to stop breathing and to fix his gaze on Midnight's icy one. His heart began to quicken dangerously as his eyes rested on the thin pink lips, the curves looking like those of a traditional bow.

He had a furious urge to kiss them, right here, right now.

"Don't do that ..." Midnight said, exhaling a light warm breath on his face.

"D-Don't do what?” Gavin said suddenly flushed with embarrassment, thinking the vigilante had read his mind.

"If I have to show you who I am… I don't want it to happen here, on the streets, under the precinct’s parking lot cameras."

Oh yes, of course. Doing this here exposed the vigilante way too much, but Gavin wasn't sure he could convince him to get in his car and go somewhere safe so he could remove his mask.

“And you would regret it. "

"Why do you seem so sure?” Gavin asked suspiciously.

"Because…" Midnight sighed. "You've known… a relative of mine, let's say ... you'll recognize the similarities right away and ... since you hate that person, you'll hate me too."

Gavin raised his eyebrows. Did he know a Midnight’s relative? Most astonishing, however, was the fact that the vigilante thought Gavin would hate him just because he hated that other person.

Gavin wasn't a very polite person in general, except when he had to stay professional. He tended to get on fire and get angry when facing with annoying or dangerous situations or people. Midnight was far from dangerous in the end. He was helping the police, he was helping civilians and androids in Detroit, and he had never seriously injured anyone.

And Gavin was still there, against him, his arm in the air.

"There are a lot of people that I hate, Night… And I can tell you that right now, you're not one of them."

"For now.” Midnight said, narrowing his eyes. "If you take off my mask, I'll be part of them."

“Alright, I won’t try to remove your mask.” Gavin sighed, loosening the muscles in his arm which was starting to go numb.

"Thank you.” The vigilante said, lowering their arms while keeping the detective's wrist clamped between his fingers. “Sorry for the abrupt gesture."

Gavin realized that, even though they had lowered their arms, their torsos were still against each other. The detective's cheeks started to blush, and he didn't know if he should stay there against him or pull away.

Yeah, pull away.

Quick.

Gavin then pulled back, breaking physical contact with both their bodies and their hands. Gavin quickly brushed the air in front of his face, shaking his head.

"It's-It's okay, I pushed too hard too."

"You should get back home Detective, it's getting late." Midnight frowned behind his mask. "What were you doing so late in town? "

"This is my business and it's private.” The vigilante tilted his head to the side. "What? Is this an interrogation? Shall I call my lawyer first? "

Midnight then scanned him and found out that the human’s body in front of him was still under the endorphin, serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin influence. The combo of all these hormones together could only result from sexual intercourse, or at least, from an orgasm.

Midnight might not have been human and was only five months old, but he knew humans don't go out of their homes to have orgasms. Well, not alone.

So Detective Reed hadn't been alone tonight.

**|| … SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⇈ **||**

Midnight slowly pulled off the car with a few steps, his LED flashing yellow, hidden under his mask. He thought ... He ...

What an idiot.

"Is everything alright ?” Gavin said suddenly worried at the look of annoyance on the vigilante's face. “I was kidding, I'm not going to call my lawyer."

Midnight looked up at the detective for a few seconds, refraining from scanning him further to find out who he had spent the night with. It was none of his business. Why would he want to know anyway? Why did he suddenly feel jealous?

His artificial endocrine system signaled him, through his HUD, that he was producing cortisol in a fairly large amount. Yes, he was feeling it, thanks for letting him know, in case he hadn't noticed yet.

He gave a fake smile before reactivating the light in his eyes with a blink of an eye.

That smile returned Gavin's stomach for a few seconds. He knew it was a fake smile, he had seen it plenty of times and had worn it many times before. A bitterness to hide a feeling of pain. But most of all, that smile gave him a feeling of déjà vu, and that smile was associated with anger and disgust for some reason Gavin couldn't identify right now.

"Sorry for wasting your time, Detective. Take care of yourself. Have a good night. "

And Midnight started to walk away but Gavin reached out to grab his hand. Only, the vigilante was faster, and with a quick and skillful movement, Gavin found himself face down against the trunk of his car, both arms folded behind his back by the vigilante’s firm grip. The latter leaned over him, and Gavin couldn't help but focus on the body slamming against his and pressing him more against his body. Gavin felt Midnight's breath close to his ear and felt his own crotch pulsate as his deep voice vibrated throughout his body.

"I said… _Have a good night_ , Detective."

The vigilante stayed like that for a long while, the time to send a signal to his motorbike to drive it to the parking lot. When the vehicle pulled up on its own and stopped a few yards away, Midnight straightened up and let go of Gavin before heading for the motorcycle and mounting it.

Gavin straightened up and jerked his head to look at him. His heart was pounding and his face was red with both embarrassment and excitement. He wanted to intervene to tell him something, but the vigilante started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Gavin felt like he had clearly done something wrong, for it was the first time Midnight had left without winking at him.

He didn't understand why he felt guilty and bad. It wasn't like they were a couple. Stupid.


	8. He's Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin keeps working on the deviants' murders case when he is called to Fowler's office. The Captain confronts him with photos of him and Midnight captured by the security cameras in the parking lot of the Central DPD. While Fowler accuses him of not arresting the vigilante, Gavin justifies himself by saying that Midnight was a good person who wanted to do the right things. After a few seconds of thought, Fowler listens to Reed's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're doing well and all!  
> I just wanted to thank each of you for all your kudos, comments, and support in this story!  
> It's been hard for me to write these last weeks (tbh I only wrote a few lines...)  
> But I'm not late on my posting/writing schedule (I have 14 chapters written already).  
> Don't hesitate to show me your interest by kudos or posting comments (even if it's just a few words! I read them all and answer you!)  
> This is the only fuel to my motivation! I write because I love DBH, Reed900, and want to please you as well! :D

**\- 02 May 2039, 16:21, DPD -**

Gavin was already fed up. It had been a week since the android killer started operating, and he wasn't improving. Over the weekend, two more deviant androids were found killed, again with a bullet to their heads. What now made seven murders. With this Modus Operandi, it was clearly a serial killer who only targeted deviants, but other than that detail, nothing seemed to tie the victims together.

The only lead Gavin could potentially have was the League of Robophobes. Yes yes, they were called like that. They were all fond of saying that they hated androids, that they were going to have them deactivated one by one, both machines and deviants, but they seemed to forget that the suffix -phobia meant fear, not hate. Gavin, being openly gay for more than twenty years, had already spat this detail in the faces of some homophobes. Yeah, these people were afraid of homosexuals. Pathetic.

But let's move on. Although every member of this league was listed on their site, none had serious records of android violence. Some had already verbally threatened deviants or pushed a few down, but never to the point of damaging them. Because yes, when you're a little smartass, you don't strut your stuff when you have things to be ashamed of. It was proof that these people had no common sense and were undeniably stupid. But Gavin couldn't let that one lead out just because it "showed logic." The police operated on shreds of evidence and leads exploited or dismissed based on that evidence.

He had to go check it out, interview them, and make a report to show he had ruled out that possibility. But who knows, maybe he would be surprised and find out that one of those stupid _robophobes_ had dared to take the step of no return? If only it were that simple ...

Gavin stretched out at his desk, cracking his lower back suddenly, causing him to let out a small cry of pain and surprise. Tina looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought you just came. "

"And I think I'm gonna fu-"

"REED! "

Gavin straightened up despite his lower back pain when he heard his captain's voice. He watched as Fowler motioned for him to join him in his office.

"Shit ..." he said, standing up while looking at Tina. "Do you think he heard me? "

"From so far away and through the windows? "

"I don't know, maybe? "

Tina shook her head, saying it was impossible unless the captain was a robot. He considered the idea for a few seconds and then shook his head as well. Nah. Too far-fetched as an argument.

He then got up from his chair and walked along the open space to climb the few steps to Fowler's office, called the Aquarium for the more adventurous. After entering and closing the door behind him, the windows blurred. Gavin walked over to the desk, searching his Captain's gaze to get an idea of why he was there.

" Sit down. "

Gavin did so and crossed his legs so his ankle was resting on his knee. He expected any sermon on his inability to solve the android homicides, but Fowler remained silent as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Um…" Reed began a little uneasily. " Yes.. ? "

"Since when did you work with the vigilante Midnight?"

Gavin raised his eyebrows so high that he wrinkled his forehead. He uncrossed his legs as he leaned forward. He clearly hadn't expected this type of topic.

"What? "

"Do you want me to ask the question again?"

"No no, it's- I'm not working with the vigilante, no. Why would I work with him anyway? He is a civilian who acts illegally. "

"So what is this? "

Fowler threw a few pictures on his desk so Gavin could see. He dragged his chair closer and could see that they had been taken at night. After a few seconds, by the time his brain managed to analyze all the elements of the pictures, he recognized his car as well as himself and the vigilante face to face, certainly talking. The photos were from April 29, and were taken at 02:42 am by security cameras in the Central Post parking lot near the River.

Shit.

Gavin ran a hand over his face.

"Yes I saw him that night, and it was absolutely not planned. I was coming from…" He stopped. "From a friend's, and I found him at my car. "

"What did he want? "

"Knowing how I was. It's thanks to him that I didn't die in the alley ten days ago. "

"How touching and kind of him." Fowler took the photos again to show more. "There he assaulted you and tackled you against your car. "

Great, that was humiliating enough already that his captain needed to remind him. He could clearly see himself pressed forward against the trunk of his car and Midnight pressed against his body, holding his arms behind his back.

"He didn't assault me, he-" Gavin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I tried to call him out but he didn't like it, he just defended himself. And I have nothing, not even a bruise. So no, you don't have to call it to _assault_. "

"Hm hm ..." he took the photo again and pointed to another. "There, we see him leaving on a motorcycle now. "

" Yes and so ? "

Gavin frowned, pursing his lips. Fowler took the picture again, placed it with the others in a perfect, neatly aligned corner. He placed his elbows on the desk and crossed his fingers under his chin as he gazed into Gavin's. Ouch...

"You didn't arrest him. "

"What? "

"You didn't arrest him, Gavin. "

"I was off duty at that time," Gavin said to defend himself, raising his hands mechanically in front of him. "Compared to other things happening in Detroit right now, Midnight is far from being a threat or a priority. That's why, if I had been on duty, I still wouldn't have arrested him." He leaned forward, resting his fingers on the desk. "Indeed, what he is doing isn't legal, I don't endorse his actions, not at all. But it does help us all the same, we have to admit that our arrest and case resolution rates are much higher than five months ago, or even the last five years." Gavin caught his breath. He hadn't even realized he had launched into an argument to defend himself - defend himself? Or Midnight? "What I mean is ..."

No… He wasn't about to dare to ask this to Fowler. Nope. He hadn't the courage to face him, right?

"Maybe if we cooperated with him, things would be much simpler and more _official,_ " he said, mimicking quotes with his fingers. "We could have some sort of control over his actions, and we could get Detroit back on track much faster?"

Fowler stared at him silently, his chin still resting on his intertwined fingers. Gavin inhaled through his nose as he began to nibble the inside of his lower lip nervously. He had really dared to suggest such a stupid thing to his captain.

He really needed to clear his head. It became worrying.

"Let's just pretend he could cooperate with us on a more… _official level_." Fowler finally said, mimicking quotes.

"Really ..?" Gavin said, looking at Fowler.

"This isn't how we normally operate, but Detroit has been politically unstable since the Revolution, and our streets are unfortunately no longer safe for humans as well as for androids. In situations like that, we would bring in recruits to strengthen our teams, but ... a lot of people have left town and the DPD is understaffed. What happened in Detroit reverberated around the world, but ... Detroit was the epicenter of the disaster. Nobody wants to come and live here after what the Revolution caused and because of the current crime rate. So we cannot recruit consultants from other cities or states either. So…" Fowler inhaled, straightening up and settling back into his chair. "It might not be such a stupid idea, Reed. We are living in an unprecedented context, so exceptional situations, exceptional measures."

"You… do you really want Midnight to team up with us?"

"What I see is that he's determined, he's got guts, he's tenacious and he's effective." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the detective. "However, I am not going to hire him without first talking to him personally. Can I count on you to make contact? "

"Uh ... I don't know how to contact him, and all the times we met it was by chance." He frowned as he remembered the vigilante watching him from afar to watch over him. He pouted before resuming. "But I will do my best to let him know about this decision and that you want to meet him."

" Good. "

Gavin sat there with his fists clenched in his knees, waiting for what to do next. But nothing came.

"So you… aren't you berating me for not arresting Midnight?" "

"I wanted to know what your relationship was like, and what you personally thought of him. Knowing that you weren't doing anything illegal behind our backs was a good point for you, and also share your opinion about him, convinced me enough to consider cooperation. "

"Why are you basing yourself on me? Because I'm the only one who was in contact with him more than once?" Gavin asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

" No," Fowler said, getting up from his chair. "Because you're my best element, Gavin."

Gavin tightened his jaw in an attempt to control his sudden embarrassment and his cheeks blushing too much. It wasn't often that Fowler was so blunt with him, and although he was committed to his job and always made sure to do it right and fair, hearing that his Captain was proud of him was an accomplishment in itself.

"So can I count on you?" "

"Y-Yes Captain ..! "

" Good." He smiled slightly before clearing his throat. "You can dismiss. "

Gavin stood up, nodded briefly, then left the Aquarium, which resumed its transparency. He tried to keep a neutral expression as he walked out of the office to his desk, but he was far too excited from this conversation. He needed to go to smoke and scream.

He grabbed his jacket then and Tina stood up at that moment.

"Smoke ?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll go get us coffees."

And she got up to go to the break room. Gavin watched her do so and shook his head, smiling as he headed for the exit. He loved this girl.

Once outside he lit his cigarette, shielding the wind with his back for a few seconds on the porch, and then leaned against the wall. He hated this wall. It was tiled all in red. It was really bad taste.

He rested his head against the black metal D of the word _Department_ while exhaling smoke from his lungs. He was jubilating silently as he thought back to what Fowler had said. He started to smile as Tina walked through the automatic doors, a steaming mug in each hand.

"Gavin smiling after stepping out of Fowler's office. Should I be worried?" She asked, teasing him as she handed him his mug.

" No." He smiles as he took his coffee while winking at her thanking her. "Fowler just gave me some good news. " He stopped himself. Maybe it was good news for him but not for the others ..? "Well, from my point of view. "

"Just say it, God". She said, leaning back against the red wall.

"He wants me to get in touch with Midnight so that we can work together to get the city back on track. "

Tina choked on her coffee and began to cough. She pushed herself off the wall to face him, her eyes wide.

"Are you going to team up with him ? "

"We have to wait and see what he says." Gavin pointed out before taking a drag on his cigarette. "He always had avoided the police as best as he could, maybe he won't want. "

"Why would he say no? If helping citizens is what he is looking for, then he can only agree." She took a sip of her coffee. "And two stubborn guys working together might be entertaining. "

"First of all, no I'm not stubborn, I just have a temper." He said with the cigarette between his lips, smiling and giving her a middle finger. "And nothing says it's hard to live with him either. Neither you nor I know him. "

"The guy is going to wear his mask the whole time he's working with you, Gavin." He twitched a little. "And he'll refuse to give his name, like all the other times you've tried to ask him."

"The fucker… I'll know what his name is..." he said, shaking his head as he dragged on the cigarette. "But first I have to find him, and that's going to be complicated. I don't know where he is during the day. "

Instinctively, he looked up at the buildings on either side of the precinct, hoping to see a familiar face spying on him.

"Apparently he's watching me during the day. "

"Wow, that's super creepy," Tina said, looking around too.

"That's what I told him, but he says he's doing this for my good." He snorted. "As if I needed someone to watch over me."

"Maybe he knows you a little bit after all." She said, rolling her eyes. "You are good at your job Gav, but you are reckless and sometimes even oblivious. Remember the time I found you sprawled out in the Archive Room? "

"So," Gavin said, pushing himself off of the wall. "I'll repeat myself, but I was only doing my job trying to get Connor out of the case that wasn't his anyway." He finished his cigarette and crushed it in the ashtray on the wall. "Then it was the first time that I had fought against an android. He was good, I have to admit."

Tina smirked and gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder to tease him. Gavin chuckled, looked at Tina with a smirk, and swung his arm over his best friend's shoulders as they walked back inside.

"I would be bored without you, Tina." He smiled, rubbing her shoulder affectionately as he guided her.

" Ah yes ?" She looks at him with a mischievous look. "How was it with Jack then? "

Gavin hurriedly withdrew his arm from her shoulders and looked at her outraged, his face already completely crimson.

"What are you talking about ?" He shook his head and walked back to his desk alone.

"Oooooh don't act like you don't know! He told me that last night when I went with Vicky to the Black Out!" She said, trotting behind him to catch up with him.

Gavin put his mug down next to the virtual keyboard and sank into his chair, making the chair squeak. Tina moved to stand next to him, laying her hands flat on the table.

" You're in love? "

" No !" He answered almost barking, glaring at her. "You know very well that's not what I'm looking for." He paused to sigh. "It was…" He closed his eyes so as not to see Tina's big goofy smile. "It was a good experience, okay. But it stops there. "

"Okay," she smiles. "I just wanted to hear you admitting it."

"Admitting what? "

"That androids are equal to humans." She smiles before pouting, thinking. "Hmm… Actually, no, they're even better!"

She stuck her tongue out at him while winking. Gavin rolled his eyes as he sighed and told her to get back to work before Fowler realized their break was going too long. She then snapped to attention, laughing, and returned to her desk.

He shook his head and went back to his business. So what was he - Oh yeah, the League of Robophobes.

**\- May 02, 2039, 8:16 pm, Bagley Elementary School -**

Thanks to the League of Robophobes's social networks opened to the public, Gavin was able to identify a meeting place. A meeting was being held that evening at Bagley Elementary School at 8:45 pm in the multipurpose hall.

Gavin was in his car, parked a few yards from the school, engine off and binoculars riveted on the entrance. He had only been hiding for fifteen minutes since people seemed to be arriving. He discreetly noted the plates of the vehicles that parked along the sidewalk and tried to recognize a few faces.

These people seemed cheerful to see each other, some hugged each other, others shook hands like they were all good friends and getting together at a BBQ party every Sunday.

Gavin sighed and lowered the binoculars to ease his arms. He felt deep inside that he had nothing to do here. All of these people were ordinary, some were unemployed, the majority did not have a license to carry weapons, and they did not engage in hostile behavior.

Someone who shoots perfectly with a firearm and manages to leave no mark behind was clearly not an amateur. And all these people out there touched each other, leaned against the railings or the cars, some even ate and threw the rest of the food in the trash. No precautions to avoid leaving traces were taken.

Something then caught Gavin's reasoning from his conversation with Tina earlier in the afternoon. Gavin got knocked down by Connor with surprising ease despite his training and years of law enforcement. Certainly, Connor was a special model, the RK projects were all experimental, and he had an incredible and effective combat program, but Midnight had said that androids, in general, were much tougher than humans.

The killer had taken out only deviant androids, technically capable of the unpredictable and easily defending themselves against a human if they had no more restrictions. But the killer still shot them all easily in the head, without smudges, without marks.

Gavin put the binoculars gently on his lap and leaned on the armrest in the door, bringing his left hand to his lips.

"Holy shit ..." He stared into space for long seconds. "He's not human ..."

He jumped suddenly, cursing when he heard a knock on the front passenger window and turned his head sharply towards it to see who had just surp-.

"Midnight ? "

The vigilante stood next to his car, leaning slightly forward, his visible blue eyes seeking the detective's gaze. Gavin frowned and unlocked his car with the push of a button on the dashboard. He expected the vigilante to open the door to speak to him but absolutely did not expect the latter to enter his car to sit in. He closed the door and turned to face Gavin.

"We need to talk to Detective Reed. "


	9. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns from Midnight who is responsible for the deviants murders. The detective wonders how the vigilante can know so many confidential things and ends up learning the truth: Midnight should have been his partner.

**\- May 02, 2039, 9:07 PM, Detroit River Walk. -**

Midnight hadn't said anything more when he got into the car but had suggested that Gavin move to a quieter, and a little more isolated place so that they could chat. Gavin hadn't wanted to budge initially, suspicious at first, but it was unwarranted. If Midnight had wanted to hurt him, he would have done it on other occasions. So he started the car, dropping his hideout outside Bagley Elementary School on the way to the Detroit River Walk.

Gavin parked his car near the park. Night had fallen by this time and there was no living soul. He turned off the engine but didn't get out of the car. He turned his head to face Midnight, who seemed absorbed in the night scenery through the windshield and the view of the River.

"Can I know what's going on now?” Gavin said annoyed without raising his voice.

“I know you are investigating the deviant murderer.” Midnight said calmly, still looking out. "And the League of Robophobes isn’t involved in this story, I wanted to save you a waste of time."

"And how do you know he's not one of them hm? "

Midnight finally turned his head towards the detective, fixing his icy gaze on Gavin's a little greener. The latter tried to keep that determinate look and annoyance on his face, but inside he was shaking at the thought of being alone with the vigilante again.

They were in an isolated place, with no cameras to spy on them, alone in his car. It could almost have been a date, in another life, or a parallel universe.

But Gavin focused again on the case and why Midnight was with him in his car. He now knew the murderer wasn’t human, but he wanted to hear the vigilante's version to see if he was as good as he could sound.

“It wasn't a human who killed these androids.” He said looking at him. "Given I hadn’t been available during the first murders, I had to… consult your notes on the case. And indeed, a human cannot shoot so precisely and leave no trace behind. "

"So the murderer is an android, isn't he? "

" Yes.” He said looking at the River again. "And… I… I know who it is. But I can't locate him. He blurs his tracks, he knows exactly what he is doing. "

Gavin opened his mouth a crack in amazement and settled back properly to be fully turned towards the vigilante.

"You fucking should have started there!” He said suddenly more familiarly. " Who is it ?? "

“You wouldn't believe me. "

"I don't care if I don't believe you! I want a name! "

Midnight looked at him again, inhaling. He really didn't need to exaggerate it, although it helped cool him off, he had to continue to make the human believe he was one too.

"It's ... It's an RK800. "

Gavin looked at him silently, searching for the slightest hint of a lie in his eyes, but he could only read seriousness and concern. He started to laugh nervously as he leaned back against his door, his right leg folded under him.

"So okay, that could be totally Connor because he was indeed the famoso deviant hunter, but you're not up to date on your info, Night. Connor has been dead for a long time.” Gavin said, crossing his arms over his chest while shaking his head. "This coward did everything to carry out his mission, to the point of forcing a colleague to commit suicide, in the end deliberately throwing himself from the roof of a building, not killing Markus, and never coming back from the dead. Connor is dead, and Anderson shot himself in the head because of him."

Midnight stared silently at the detective, learning new information regarding the reason for Lt. Hank Anderson's death. He knew Connor had remained a machine, and the RK800's lack of empathy or too many deaths had caused a critical reaction in humans, causing him to revive a trauma that had driven him to end his life.

But it wasn’t him who was outdated. It was Detective Reed.

"Do you think Connor 58 was the last one?" Midnight said, tilting his head slightly. "58 fell from the roof to escape Captain Allen, and that was indeed his last vessel. But 59 was virtually deactivated by the Artificial Intelligence which managed the RK800s. Cyberlife, in the process, destroyed 59’s vessel which never received AI from Connor, but ... Cyberlife hadn't trusted Connor for a while due to some software instabilities, so they had re-implanted an old backup of Connor in the latest model, the 60, in case Connor 58 becomes deviant and has the brilliant idea to go to Cyberlife to free the other androids. "

"But 58 never deviated, and 59 having been destroyed, only the 60 was left, is that it ..? "

“Markus went instead of 58 to free the other androids from the Cyberlife warehouse. Due to the dirty bomb and the panic in the city, Connor 60 received no orders, and remained inactive in the Experimental sector.” Midnight pouted, frowning. “I don't yet know why 60 decided five months after the revolution to go hunting again… because there is no one left to give him orders… and as far as I know… he isn’t deviant... "

Gavin watched the vigilante gently lean forward as he raised a hand to rest his fingers against his lips in deep thought. He was… kinda sexy like that, he had to admit.

Gavin inhaled heavily, forcing himself to blink to focus again. How could Midnight know so much about Connor, what happened in Cyberlife and 60?

"How can you know all this?” He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Officially, Connor stopped at 58. I've never heard of 59 or 60."

“RK projects are classified as experimental and confidential, it is normal that the public is not aware of all their activities. Technically…” he paused hesitantly. “There was even an improved version that was planned to succeed the RK800, but with the Revolution… They only made one working model. "

"An RK900?” Gavin ventured. "Something even worse than Connor ?? "

"This ..." Midnight couldn't control the look of dismay that twisted his face. “That’s not the point. This version never took over anyway.” He breathed in and focused on the case again and looked at Reed. “But we have to stay focused on the fact that, yes, it is the RK800-60 that is responsible for the killings of deviants. And he doesn't call himself Connor, but Collin. "

"Wow wait, shit Night, how do you- Ok wait." He closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose, then exhaled for a long breathe before sitting up. "You have a lot of information about my business that I myself don't have.” Midnight looked at him intently then nodded.

" Indeed. "

"I have something to offer you,” Gavin said before considering how to tell him that. “The idea came from me initially, and my Captain permitted me. So I'm going, to be frank with you. "

The vigilante tilted his head slightly to the side. Gavin was struck by the slight movement that reminded him excruciatingly of Connor's when the latter had been arrogant before going into the Archive Room.

" Yes ? "

“The two of us could work together to solve this case, and more. Harnessing whatever abilities you have with mine would maximize our chances of getting Detroit back on track. "

"Do you want to team up with me? I thought you were a loner."

"I'm a loner because not many people can stand me," he sneered. "And because having a partner can also be a distraction and give a lot of responsibility."

"I don’t understand. Why would you want to team up with me then?"

“Because you know how to be independent and responsible.” He frowned. "Well, I guess, but anyway, your methods work and you knew how to apply them on your own. So you know how to manage yourself in more or less extreme situations. I do too, so it's more of a collaboration between two independent people rather than a real team. "

"I'm not sure I clearly understand your reasoning, Detective, but… what I do know is that this town needs a cop like you, someone like me, and Collin needs to be arrested. So... "

Midnight reached out his hand to him, his gaze fixed on Gavin's. The latter raised his eyebrows surprised by the vigilante's silent response but ended up with a smile.

He shook his hand to seal their deal. He had to admit that his reasoning didn't really make sense to him either, but he couldn't tell Midnight that he dreamed of teaming up with him, spending time with him, and doing the right thing. His job and the vigilante were, as shamefully as he had to admit, the only things that mattered to him.

He knew that working with him would reinforce this obsession and that it was inevitable not to get attached to him.

It was even already too late.

“Deal concluded then,” Gavin said, letting go of his hand.

" Yes. "

"Before you engage in anything, you will first need to interview with my Captain so he knows who he's dealing with.” The vigilante nodded. "And sorry I cursed or called you Night. I can- "

"No worries, it doesn’t bother me and you can call me Night if you wish.” He smiles despite himself. "But I would keep calling you Detective Reed. Not having a first name to give you for my part, it will be fairer."

" Alright.. ! "

Gavin settled back in his seat and sighed. He turned his head to the vigilante and couldn't help but smile. The latter looked at him, and a smile began to stretch his lips so thin and probably so soft too, but a growl echoed in the car.

Gavin's eyes widened.

"It was you, I believe.” Midnight said, pursing his lips so as not to smile too much.

"Oh uh… yeah… I'm hungry, sorry. "

Midnight looked away to look through the windshield again, but he didn't really smile. Hell, just like that Gavin wanted to grab his head and kiss him.

Gavin shook his and started the car.

"Where do I drop you off?" Gavin asked as he started to exit the parking lot. "Do you have your motorbike to school maybe?"

“My motorbike is autonomous or remotely controllable, it will find me."

"That’s fucking cool! I want one too.. ! "

"You can give it a try if you want Detective," Midnight said, glancing at the human who preferred to focus on the road rather than staring at him peony red. “But in the meantime, you should go get something to eat. Can I invite you? "

"Invite me? Why? "

"Let's just say this is my way of apologizing for manhandling three nights ago in the parking lot at Central DPD."

Gavin flushed even redder at the thought of what had happened. Midnight had slammed him against his car, hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and stayed focused on the road.

“Look um, yeah, why not, if you want to. I'm not picky, I thought I could take something quick at Wendy's drive. "

"If that's okay with you, that's fine with me."

"Whatever.” He turned to the right at the crossroads, then glanced briefly at the vigilante staring out his window. " Thank you... "

Midnight smirked at the window, but still looked down left without looking at the detective. It was a start. But the most surprising was this collaboration. Midnight hadn't expected it at all, and it exceeded all his expectations.

He hoped that Reed didn't know he was an android, let alone an RK900, something that was worse than Connor.

Ten minutes later on the road, Gavin drove into the restaurant to order. He started to get angry with the vigilante when he realized when the vigilante was unwilling to order anything, and embarrassment seized his cheeks.

Midnight offered him his meal as planned and he pulled into the parking lot, in a less crowded area. He turned off the engine and started to get out of his meal.

"You got me, it's not fair. I'll repay you for that."

“No need. I have a very specific diet, so you better avoid racking your brains too much about it. "

"Are you a vegetarian?" "

" No. "

" Vegan ?” Gavin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A mix of that and allergies.” He lied to defend himself.

"Huh-" Gavin started laughing. "No wonder you get frustrated and run your nerves over those poor thugs in the street ..! If I too couldn't eat burgers or had forty allergies, I would do the same ..! "

Midnight smiles without realizing it. He had made the detective laugh. He liked his laugh.

"What if we tried to get to know a little more since we're going to work together, what do you think about it? "

“Yes, it can be important to know us a minimum.” Midnight said with his hands flat on the kevlar bottom of his suit. “But my life is not very interesting. "

"Huh, are you kidding?” Gavin said, eating at the same time. "You're a fucking vigilante, you kick the bad guys' asses, you're super trained and I'm sure you look nicer under your mask and your mysterious looks.” He almost swallowed askance when he realized what he had just said. “Hmm! I mean you can find a lot more boring. Like me. "

Midnight turned his head to the human next to him, seeming to hide in his food as he ate. Did Detective Reed just pay him a compliment ..?

**|| … SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⇈ **||**

He quickly dismissed the notification appearing in the corner of his vision. He didn't quite understand why he kept getting notifications of software instabilities. He was deviant, obviously, he was emotionally unstable at times. And more often than not, that was when the detective was involved.

Like the time he saw and identified him for the first time as his must-have-been partner and his referent human. The time he almost got caught in a scene of an attempted burglary by the very human next to him, or when he had finally spoken to him for the first time in front of Jimmy Johns. When he still thought about him when he didn't see him, or when he saw the detective in distress in the alley. When he had undressed him at home and healed him. When he had understood that the human was seeing someone else or even that -

"Okay okay, I'm starting, hmmm…" Gavin kept chewing his food while thinking for a few seconds. He swallowed and glanced at the vigilante. "What made you decide to become a vigilante? "

“I saw three people about to be assaulted. I didn't think about it and rushed in to help them. I really realized my abilities then, that I could put them to good use to help others. And seeing the gratitude on their faces… It was worth all the gold in the world. And seeing the fear and failure of the attackers was extremely satisfying. "

Gavin let out a small laugh before nodding as he continued to eat.

“Those are two things we have in common then. Victims saved and happy to be alive or to see things straightened out, and see the motherfuckers of murderers, thieves, and rapists just paralyzed by the idea that they are being fucked up.” He swallowed and turned his head to Midnight. “Glad to know that I'm not the only guy who takes pleasure in seeing bad guys being kicked."

"No one pays me for what I do, that's one of the motivations that keep me going.” The vigilante smiled, turning his head towards him.

"What about the costume and the mask?" Gavin said with a raised eyebrow.

“I saw a Nightwing poster.” Gavin chuckled. "I found it classy, and I needed to protect my identity. "

"I was sure you were inspired by him! There are too many similarities!” He continued to laugh softly. "But actually, it looks great on you, I have to admit.” He calmed down a bit to drink his zero coke. "I was in love with Nightwing when I was a teenager.” He smiles while rolling his eyes. "I even cosplayed him."

"I'm sure the costume looked great on you, Detective."

Gavin hid his face as he leaned forward to stuff all the garbage into the paper bag. He remembered that famous convention where he was cosplayed as a Nightwing and was accompanied by his then-boyfriend. He was disguised as a RedHood. Suffice it to say, they both had a great time in the bathroom that day.

"It was…" He sighed. " Long time ago.” He turned his head to the vigilante, resuming his seriousness a little. "You know that to meet Fowler, my Captain, you will have to come and see him during day time. "

"I don't sleep during the day if that was what you were wondering. "

"And are you going to show up in broad daylight with your costume on?"

“I don't see why I would be without. The goal is that my real identity is not known and that I stay protected. With regular clothes, I couldn't move so easily and they won't protect me enough. "

"People might suddenly see you during the day, you know that?"

"I'm not a vampire," Gavin snorted. Midnight smirked. “Acting at night allowed me to keep an eye on you during the day. The police have always been understaffed at night, that's why I chose this schedule. "

Gavin bit his lip nervously before putting down his drink and turning frankly to Midnight, a question burning his lips for days now.

"Night ..?” The latter looked at him slightly confused by the nickname and tone of uncertainty in the detective's voice. "Why… why do you watch over me during the day ..? "

He owed him the truth. It was suspicious to watch someone like he was doing with the detective, and if he wanted ~~their relationship~~ , their cooperation to go well, he had to give him an answer that would make him trust the vigilante. For that, he had to tell the truth.

He inhaled to cool himself down slowly while passing his tongue mechanically over his lips. He lifted his head, pulling his hair back properly to finally turn his attention to the human, who was watching him, waiting for an answer.

“In January… I saw you for the first time.” He started nervously, the yellow LED under the mask. "I was… sort of new to Detroit…" He had to give a reason, even if it was a lie. "I had been transferred here to work as a detective at the DPD ..."

" Really ?” He said surprised. “What division? "

"The third…" He watched Gavin’s eyes light up in amazement. " Yours. I even knew already…” He pursed his lips. "I already knew the name of my partner. But with the revolution, none of that happened. I ended up here, and ... eventually, the transfer didn't take place. "

"Don't… tell me Anderson was ..?"

“No, it wasn't Hank Anderson.” Midnight said, fixing his gaze on Gavin's. “It was you. You should have been my partner. I didn't know anyone in Detroit, no one…” He sighed, now looking at the ground. "It's stupid but… you were… my only reference, the only person to hang on to… Because… I was alone. I had no one except your name and your face when I finally saw you in January. "

Gavin's mouth was open slightly, still in shock at what he had heard. Midnight should have been his partner? He was completely unaware that the General Department was planning to assign someone to him. Had Fowler been aware of this?

Fuck. In another life, they might have actually met differently. They could have worked together. They could have…

He pursed his lips as he watched the vigilante, lost in thought, his eyes riveted on his clenched fists on his knees. Midnight was alone… He spent his time helping others, doing all this at night, and watching over him during the day discreetly because he was the only familiar face in the whole town. Gavin was the vigilante’s lifeline, and he had never suspected it in the past few months.

Finally, Gavin and Midnight had more in common than they thought. Gavin thought he had no connection, no affinity, no chance of meeting Midnight in person, and now he was with him, in his car, seeing each other for the third? Fourth time? He no longer knew. But he knew that the man next to him should have been his partner, the person he should have spent the most time with, trust his life, watch over his own. Be there for each other no matter what. This was how it was having a partner. Gavin couldn't keep them because he was afraid of becoming attached, of feeling responsible and therefore guilty if anything happened to them ...

It was close at hand now… And strangely, Gavin felt deep inside that he wanted to be Midnight's partner. He was ready to take on this responsibility.

"That's why I'm watching over you ..." Midnight resumed almost in a low voice. "I don't…" He bit his lip to keep from saying too much, but his pump ached too much. "I only have you ..."

**|| … SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⇈ **||**

Gavin leaned over to gently grab his hands and lightly squeeze them in his. Midnight looked up at him, troubled and at the same time moved to feel some compassion and comfort. He had never experienced this kind of situation. He was helping others, but he… no one had already helped him.

His eyes started to cloud despite himself.

"Hey… Shhh… If… If you cry, I'll cry too…" Gavin said in a low voice, his hands still wrapped around his though gloved on. "Now it's over, okay ..? You are no longer alone. We're gonna work together, and… and both look out for each other, okay ..? "

"Okay ..." Midnight said, nodding slowly while in turn tightening his fingers over the detectives. "We are partners ..? "

Gavin smiled. It was genuine, although slightly parasitized by small spasms of emotions. He nodded, his eyes locked on the vigilantes.

"We’re partners …"


	10. You're Not Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin nervously waits for the vigilante and his superior arrival at the precinct so they can finally meet. He finds Midnight in civilian clothes that distract the detective even more, but during the interview, Midnight announces that he's ready to reveal his identity. Only to Fowler. Gavin then feels betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're doing all well!  
> I wanted to thank you all for your comments and kudos again, it means the world to me!  
> I hope you appreciate reading this story as I do writing it, cause there's so much to say and to do still!  
> Enjoy the reading!

**\- 03 May 2039, 6:27 PM, DPD. -**

Gavin's leg had been twitching nervously for fifteen minutes now, all because time was running out and Fowler still hadn't come back from his board meeting. The outcome of this meeting didn't interest him, he didn't know the reasons for it, but Midnight was going to have this little interview soon, and if the Captain wasn't there, Gavin didn't want to leave the vigilante in full light in the middle of the precinct.

So he remained at his desk, his eyes riveted on his terminal where he had already gathered some information on Cyberlife, the RK projects, and the RK800 in particular. But he was stuck, accessing this information was restricted and he would need a warrant or permission from Cyberlife to learn more. But he had none of them.

Gavin clearly wondered how Midnight had managed to gain access to all the things he had said to him the night before. Illegally, probably.

It was something he had to make sure the vigilante didn't do now that they were going to work together.

His phone vibrated on his desk, which caught his attention. He saw a strange number but read the message anyway.

**[313248317-87]**  
_I am nearby your car, Detective. - M  
_ _\- 18:29_

Gavin's heart dropped to the bottom of his body as he read these few words. He knew it was Midnight, and for a moment he almost panicked that he was there. The last time he felt this, was at the academy when his Krav Maga teacher invited him for a drink.

He shook his head quickly before getting up. It wasn't a date, he needed to calm down. It was official, for work. Even though he repeated this over and over as he made his way to the parking lot, he kept being happy to see him again. Although it was a mixture of excitement and panic, actually.

He was too old for this shit.

He stopped when he saw someone leaning against his car. His mouth gaped in amazement as he gazed at him. It was a man in black jeans with military shoes, a black turtleneck top as well, and a leather jacket of the same color over it. A big pair of sunglasses, still black, hid the upper part of his face, concealed under a black hood pulled down over his head.

Gavin resumed his walk, closing his mouth. He stopped within two meters of the person.

“Night…? "

" Yes, it's me." Midnight smiled behind his sunglasses.

"I expected… to see you as a vigilante?" Gavin said at a loss for words. "But here you are in civilian clothes. "

“In casual civilian clothes."

“In suspicious civilian clothes." He corrected before smiling. "Honestly, you…"

This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date.

"You could have taken off the glasses, we couldn't tell if you were Midnight or not. It's the point of having a secret identity you know? Playing vigilante at night but living your life normally during the day?" Gavin said instead.

"That's what I normally do, Detective. But you know I'm Midnight, and your Captain expects to meet Midnight. Clothes are meant to not attract others' attention present at the precinct."

“You're really smart. "

"Or is it you who are-"

"Be careful what you say," Gavin replied defensively, pointing his fingers at the vigilante.

Midnight watched the detective’s face flush and then his finger. He pulled himself from the car to grab his hand - this time without gloves - and gently push it aside. He smiled slightly before leaning forward slightly to be about the same height as the human.

"I was about to say that maybe you were a little too tired to think logically and rationally, Detective."

"Arrgh…" Gavin groaned, taking a step back, feeling his face heating up. "Whatever, come in..! "

Gavin spun around and walked toward the police station again. Midnight quickly grabbed the backpack at his feet and caught up with the detective with a few strides.

"Have I offended you?" He asked worried that he might have actually hurt the detective in his thinking.

"Nah, don't worry," Gavin said, shaking his head. “I just need coffee to stay awake. "

Gavin walks through the precinct's automatic doors at the same time as Midnight, right next to him. He greeted Vicky quickly at the entrance who responded with a small wave of her hand before gently lowering it as she noticed the young man next to him.

Midnight glanced at the ST300 and raised his index finger to his lips as he continued to follow the detective towards the gantry.

 _No one has to know._ Midnight said in wireless communication, directly linked to the ST300. _Can it be kept secret?_ She nodded gently, the LED blinking yellow. _Thank you_. He scanned her. _Vicky._

She smiled at him and he walked through the gantry with Gavin, then through the glass doors. He hoped the plaster he had on his temple to hide his LED wouldn't attract anyone's attention and arouse no suspicion. It happened that humans hurt themselves, so why not him?

"Captain Fowler still hasn't come back from his meeting so we'll have to wait a bit," Gavin said, grabbing his mug from his desk. "You just have to sit at the desk next to mine. I'm gonna get a coffee. Want something?"

“Thank you, but it will be fine."

“Okay. "

Gavin shrugged and headed for the break room, feeling the inside of his body begin to vibrate with euphoria. Once in the small room, out of sight, he saw Midnight sit at the desk right next to his. Gavin casually approached the table to put his mug on it, then moved away from the frame. He crouched down abruptly, holding his head in his hands, cheeks inflated as a fish, eyes wide and breathless, screaming internally as the excitement was at its climax.

He started to wriggle around to let off steam like a child with too much energy or a nervous breakdown, then froze when he saw Ben Collins walk into the room. He released the stuck air in his cheeks slowly, his eyes wandering briefly.

The older man looked at him and opened his mouth slightly.

"What... the…" Gavin hurried to his feet, suddenly regaining his seriousness. " ...hell are you doing.. ? "

"Nothing, nothing!" He said extremely embarrassed as he tried to avoid his gaze, his hands on his hips and leaning against the doorframe. "Just… a sudden urge to scream." He smiles falsely.

"Huh ..." Ben nodded slowly, the doubt now visible on his face. "This is the guy next to your desk getting you in all this mess, eh?" Gavin turned peony red but didn't answer. Ben started to laugh. "Okay, if I were gay, maybe I would go crazy too."

He shook his head as he walked to the small kitchen for a sugar. He winked at Gavin as he walked away, laughing softly in passing. Gavin bit his lower lip powerfully while keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

It was… embarrassing.

Absolutely. Embarrassing.

Gavin picked up his mug and walked over to the coffee machine to make one. He turned to face the open space and his heart stopped - again - when he saw Tina approaching Midnight.

"S-Shit ..! "

He could only see the vigilante from behind from that angle but he could see Tina talking to him. Damn, why couldn't he read lips? He knew sign language but had never been able to read lips. People talk so fast, it's horrible.

She smiled politely at him before looking around the precinct and his gaze met his. If he could have been in Tina's shoes at this point, he probably would have seen himself with a look of terror on his face.

She frowned and walked past Person's desk to the break room. Gavin turned back to face the coffee machine, watching the beverage flow with fascination.

“Hey! Everything is fine?" She asked, approaching him and rubbing her hand in a friendly way on his back. “There's a super hot guy waiting for you next to your desk."

He looked at her and saw her raise an eyebrow quickly with a smile. He rolled his eyes but ended up smiling as he let out a small laugh, relieving the embarrassment and stress he had felt a few minutes earlier.

“Ben Collins saw me having a nervous breakdown, I feel stupid." He laughs softly.

"Oh is that why he looked like he was laughing on his own at his desk?" She laughed in turn." Let me guess. This super sexy young man comes to you to file a complaint, you offer him something to drink, so you go to the break room to bring him something, and there you panicked. Ben walked in and saw you do the monkey dance all over the place. Am I right?"

Gavin gave her a gentle pinch in the shoulder for the monkey dance but laughed anyway.

" Yes and no. You're wrong about the part where the super sexy young man comes to file a complaint and I go get him something." She frowned then raised one. “I was actually coming to make myself a coffee. And…" He pursed his lips and leaned over to speak lower. “And it's Midnight."

Tina opened her mouth wide in shock as she pulled back, the eyes almost bulging. She turned her head to the super sexy young man, her mouth still gaping, but Gavin grabbed her by the arm to make her face him again.

"Don't say anything. He must stay undercover."

"Wait wait wait, are you going to team up with this ??"

"This?" Gavin frowned, not knowing if that was an insult or not.

"This hypnotic creature from another world!"

Gavin laughed, then took his cup of coffee by the handle.

“Maybe, yes. This is the first time I've seen him in civilian clothes, and he's… pffwah… I really want to take his glasses off right now. I know he has super clear blue eyes too ..! He's…" Gavin lifted his hand to close it on nothing in a fist before bringing it to his mouth to nibble on a knuckle.

"Hahaha, don't eat him, Gavin. But I admit he's really hot, and yet I'm a 100% lesbian ..!"

“You know the law of nature ..!" Gavin said as he left the break room backward. "Eat or be eaten, and I think I'll do both!"

He winked at her then walked back to his desk, missing his best friend rolling her eyes. He put his cup down next to his terminal.

"Sorry for the wait, the coffee machine had some trouble." He lied to avoid being embarrassed again.

"It's alright. Officer Tina Chen came to greet me. Is she a friend of yours?"

“My best friend to be more exact. We've known each other for fourteen years, and we knew each other at the Academy."

Gavin mechanically looked up at Ben, who was looking at him with a smirk from behind his terminal. The motherfucker. Gavin shook his head and sat down in his chair, fire starting to rise in his cheeks.

"I hope she hasn't said anything weird to you. She likes teasing at times."

"I guessed." Midnight said, letting his gaze follow Tina back to her desk, giving the detective some amused looks. "You're lucky to have someone close to you in this way."

"Argh, don't do that again," Gavin said looking at Midnight. Damn, he would give anything to be able to see his face. "I don't wanna have eyes all teary in front of everyone. I don't have sunglasses to hide."

“Reed? "

Gavin looked up when he saw that Fowler had just walked through the glass doors. He stood up when the captain came up to him.

"Sorry for the delay, again that old Administration harpy who can't help but chatter ..!" He breathed in and sighed before turning to the young man next to him. “Excuse my language. That’s not how you talk about a colleague, although she’s not really one." He looked at Gavin. " Anyway."

"So we can move on to your office?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because our collaborator is right here." He said, extending his hand to the vigilante.

"Oh…" Fowler looked at him surprised. “Without the costume, I hadn't guessed. So let's go to my office, the three of us."

Midnight stood up as well and followed the detective and the captain towards the glass room in the middle of the precinct. Midnight didn't feel too comfortable at first, because being in the captain's office attracted attention, so if others could see through…

But the windows turned blurry.

"Take a seat," Fowler said as he moved to his chair. "So you're the famous Midnight?"

" That's right. But don't ask me to reveal my identity or my face to you. I want to preserve myself."

"Even between us? I must know who I'm dealing with and who my detective is going to team up with."

“I can reveal it to you if you wish." Midnight said, looking at Fowler through his sunglasses. "But not in front of Detective Reed."

"What ??" Reed said indignantly, turning his head towards the vigilante. "Why ?? "

"I have already told you. You would hate me."

"Because your face looks like someone I know and can't stand them. Yes, I remember that, but I also told you that I can make my own judgment on the matter. "

“I would only tell Captain Fowler."

Fowler then looked at Gavin apologetically. Gavin felt anger building up, an ounce of betrayal creeping into him and he stood up. It wasn't fair. He walked out of the office without verbal permission, but Fowler's gaze said it all. He didn't want him in his office because he absolutely needed to know the identity of Midnight, which the vigilante was willing to give him. But to Gavin Reed, no it was absolutely not necessary! Who is he, huh? He's nobody. He has always been a nobody. What did he expect that would change? He clenched his fists painfully to hold back a cry of rage and prevent tears rise from the overflow of emotions.

When the door was closed, Midnight then looked at the captain. He inhaled, lowered his hood, and took off his sunglasses.

Fowler looked at him, slowly opening his mouth in surprise. He recovered quickly, grabbing his tablet to search for a file.

“I know you." He said while searching. "And I know you're not Connor."

"Indeed, I am a-"

“RK900, registration number 131248317-87. You should have taken Connor's place if the revolution hadn't taken this turn. You should have been assigned to Reed."

" That is correct. "

"Do you know he hates Connor?"

"I do, that's why I didn't want him to know my real identity. We get along quite well, we can make a good team as initially planned. Only, if he knows that I'm an android and that I'm Connor's successor, it won't work."

"You seem to know him well already ..." Fowler sighed. "But you're right, and we need you too much to save Detroit."

"I'll do it alongside Detective Reed. During the day dressed like this, and at night with my vigilante outfit."

"And what's your real name?"

Midnight bit his lip and briefly looked away.

“I've never had one… Midnight is the name the public gave me. Between androids, my name is 900 ... But ... Detective Reed calls me Night."

“So go for Night."

Fowler stood up and faced him.

"I had already approved your arrival before this mess. But now that you're deviant, can I still trust you? Can you work with us? With Reed? "

"I would protect this town and the detective with my own life if I have to."

Fowler smiled and stretched his hand out to him. Midnight grabbed it then.

"So, welcome to the team, Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is jealous right now. Just to say it haha
> 
> BTW: What happened in the break room happened to me once (but wasn't for a crush, but for seeing an artist I like IRL haha)


	11. There's No Trust Without US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Midnight go to the docks, the place where the vigilante had met Collin a few days earlier, to replay the scene and try to extract more information. The tension is at its height, as Gavin still hasn't processed the fact he had been set apart from knowing Midnight's identity. Gavin, therefore, shares his mistrust and dissatisfaction with the vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos !!! <3 <3 <3

**\- May 03, 2039, 7:18 PM, DPD. -**

When Midnight finally emerged from Fowler's desk, Gavin quickly lifted his feet off his desk and pretended to be focused on his screen. He had spent the last fifteen minutes staring at the blurred windows of Fowler's office doing absolutely nothing, wondering what the hell was going on inside. Obviously, he knew what had happened. They had talked about formality and paperwork, and Midnight had probably revealed his face and identity to Fowler.

Midnight hadn't wanted to do it in front of Gavin. And all for stupid reasons that were already driving the detective mad with frustration and anger. It wasn't fair. He too had the right to know who he was working with. He had the right to know! HE-

He saw Midnight returning to his desk, pulling up the chair of the one next to his, and rolled it over to Gavin's side.

He then sat down and turned his head towards the detective.

“Everything is clear between Captain Fowler and me. So we can get down to business, Detective."

“Hm. "

Gavin bit his lip in frustration and shifted his chair a bit to make room for the vigilante so he wasn't in ht middle of the passage.

"You said you had access to my notes on the deviant killer case, how did you get them? "

“The tablets you use to temporarily store information don't have VPNs. They are therefore easily hackable."

"So you're a nerd too? "

“I am comfortable with computers and technology. "

"Ok, so you're a mix of Nightwing and Mr. Robot." Gavin sighed. "You told me the killer was an RK800, number 60 which goes by the name of Collin." The vigilante nodded. "Do you have any proof? "

“I have no proof of him personally." Midnight said. “But the murders came to light soon after meeting him."

Gavin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest while facing the vigilante.

"You didn't tell me you met him. When? And where? "

"It was April 23 at 3:34 a.m. at the old docks in Detroit. He was the one who shot me."

Gavin raised his eyebrows, surprised by Midnight's precision but especially by the latest information. Things were slowly coming together and falling into place in his head. April 23 was his day off, and he had been assaulted in the alley the day before. So ... it happened after the vigilante left his home the same night. After taking care of him.

But something didn't seem logical.

"Why did the RK800 shoot you? As far as I know, he has only taken androids so far, and then all of his victims have been shot in the head. Technically, if you're still alive, it's because he wanted you to stay that way. And certainly also because you are …"

Gavin paused, gazing at Midnight in front of him for a long time. His heart pounded painfully at the question he had just raised. What was prooving him that Midnight was indeed human? Absolutely nothing. He assumed he was and it ended there. But if.. ? What if..?

Gavin let his gaze slide over the vigilante's face. He left his glasses hiding his eyes which he knew were ice blue, then his straight nose, his high and sharp cheekbones, then his marked jaw, his thin and slightly pink lips, that slight dimple on his chin, and those moles here and there on his face.

"You are staring at me, Detective. "

"Why didn't the RK800 kill you? "

" I do not know." Midnight said sincerely. "He could have killed me with a bullet in the head, but I was only shot in the shoulder." He pouted in thought. "Maybe he's not interested in me? That he just wanted to get me out of the way? "

"I'm not going to believe such bullshit," Gavin said keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you cross his way by chance?"

Midnight frowned behind his glasses. It was true that this was no accident. He had received a distress signal over there that evening. He had known it was from an android but his identity had been blurred. When he got there, he found no one at first, and eventually, the RK800 came out of hiding to catch him by surprise.

Why laying a trap for him but not shooting him down? Midnight didn't really understand. He was an android, he was deviant, and he was the RK800's successor, which meant he was a direct threat to him. But Collin hadn't shot him in the head despite being a machine and still having his primary mission of destroying activated deviants.

Making him come to the docks to show up for the first time in front of the RK900 and not killing him to ward off the threat made absolutely no sense.

"I had received a distress signal that evening from an android that I could not identify. When I got there, there was no one to be found, I thought it was a mistake. But he finally came out of the shadows and tried to shoot me. I managed to shock him with my taser gloves, and he fell into the Detroit River after being momentarily neutralized." Midnight paused. “Since that night, I haven't seen him again. It’s the only time I’ve actually seen him. And I am convinced that deviant victims are _his_ victims. This is ... exactly how an RK800 machine would proceed. Fast and efficient, flawless."

Gavin narrowed his eyes. Technically, Midnight had no real evidence against the RK800, and he was the only one to say that Collin did still exist. A part deep inside him believed the vigilante, but another part made him doubt. Ever since he was questioning Midnight's nature, his brain seemed to be questioning everything and screwing it up in his head. Gavin had trust issues because of his BPD, it was no secret, but trusting Midnight had been eerily easy until now. Maybe he was too easily blinded by his… his what? His feelings? He almost winced at the thought. The fact that the vigilante refused to reveal his identity to him earlier, something had shattered inside him and ignited at the same time. He was certainly hiding something more serious, right?

Gavin took a deep breath to calm his tumultuous thoughts and rose from his chair. He hated his brain.

“Okay. We're gonna go somewhere to eat and then we will go to those docks where you met him. Is that fine for you? "

"You are the detective, Detective. "

"Yeah yeah ..." Gavin said, brushing the air with one hand. "Come on before the hunger pisses me off even more."

Midnight got up from the chair, which he returned to its original place, and grabbed his backpack before following the detective out of the station. In the parking lot, he caught up with him with long strides. The detective was walking strangely fast as if trying to lose him.

"Is something wrong Detective?"

"Rrrhhaa ..." Gavin sighed loudly. "I have a first name you know? "

"I thought we agreed on this?"

"Oh because you're going to call Captain _Jeffrey_ now that you've exchanged your business cards?"

Gavin got into his car and Midnight followed suit on the other side. He started and backed up once the vigilante had closed the door.

"So is that what puts you in a bad mood? Because Captain Fowler knows my real identity now, but you don't? "

“Yeah, completely," Gavin said, looking into the vigilante's gaze. “I feel completely put aside and feel like I don't matter to anyone. Trust is important you know that? Fowler trusts you now because he knows who you are. You trust me because you know who I am." He turned his head towards him again, stopped in front of a traffic light. “I don't know who you are. I can't trust you completely. I mostly feel like I'm on the sidelines, and I feel like I'm the one who doesn't understand what's going on. And if there's something that I hate, that you absolutely need to know Night, it's that I hate being taken for an idiot. So, protect me by not revealing your identity, go ahead, but don't expect me to trust you. Because all you're gonna gain is a partnership already fucked up."

Gavin started up again when the light turned green. Midnight looked down but didn't answer. So much the better, Gavin had nothing more to say. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hurting him excruciatingly after saying all that, but it was the truth and the reality of the situation. He couldn't totally trust Midnight if he didn't know who he was. If so, it was Midnight the perpetrator. Who knows? He knew a lot of things, maybe it wasn't by guessing or hacking his tablet. Did the RK800 really exist? Had he really been injured in the shoulder from a bullet? It doesn't take three days to recover from a gunshot wound, even a scrape. Gavin had been shot in the side before, and it had taken a month before he could sit up without wincing.

Gavin drove by a Burger King on the way and turned to Midnight, asking him what he wanted to eat.

"I have a special diet, remember? "

"You're gonna make me believe that you did eat before 6 pm?" Midnight didn't answer. "Not even drink something?"

“It… It’s not necessary. "

"Why do I have a firm belief that this story is already doomed to fail."

He shook his head, took his order, and waited about ten minutes before he could pick it up and head back to the docks. He'll eat when they'll be there. The sooner this little nocturnal expedition would be over, the sooner he could get away from the vigilante who only caused him stress, doubt, and discomfort.

Gavin followed Midnight's directions to the docks and parked his car near an old warehouse. He shut off the engine and the headlights and grabbed his meal to start eating.

“It’s really awkward to eat in front of you when you’re not eating anything."

“Don't worry about me, Detective. "

"Can you at least try calling me Gavin, damn it? Is that too much to ask?"

Midnight pursed his lips. He looked down behind his sunglasses. He looked really ridiculous wearing them as it got dark.

“I can call you Gavin, yes."

"Awesome. Please make at least that little effort."

It was said in a tone of irony and sarcasm, of course. Gavin was already fed up and wanted to go home. He hurried to eat.

"You should eat more slowly to better assimilate nutrients and promote satia -"

"What are you a dietician now? "

" No. I just wanted to help you. "

"If you want to help me, shut up first." He took a bite. "Ah uh no, by teyin me who you are, dat woud be shuper ugeful!"

He glanced askance at the vigilante and saw the vigilante turn away his head, biting his lips. If he wanted to be saltier, Gavin could be even saltier. If Midnight didn't cooperate then he was going to taste.

“Let's take care of the docks first." Midnight finally said, looking out the windshield. “Then I would take you somewhere."

"To kill me with a bullet in the head? Thanks but no thanks. "

Midnight turned his head to look at him, certainly intensely but his fucking glasses hid his eyes. Hell, he couldn't even read the expression or the emotions the vigilante might be feeling. It was almost easier with the domino mask than the sunglasses. Then he looked stupid as it started to get dark. How could he trust him, hm?

"No. I am not the killer as you seem to believe." Midnight breathed in annoyance. "I want to show you something else then, that's all. "

Gavin snorted. Yeah, well, he's waiting to see it hold. Showing him the nice barrel of his gun. Gavin frowned. Midnight had never actually carried a gun. And he would have biped at the gantry if it had been the case.

Damn, his brain had decided to give him a freak tonight.

"Okay, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions about you too hastily," Gavin admitted, eating the last bite of his burger. “But you're really not making it easy for me. I've been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder since I was 21, and when there's a shadow of danger hovering over my head, my brain crashes. That's easy to admit because I'm relatively sane now, but don't expect me to think like that when I'm in the middle of a crisis, okay? "

"And you still managed to integrate the police with a BPD?"

“My crisis rarely happen when I work because I operate with evidence and not just guesses. It’s a combination of the two. Rather, my crises happen on a personal level. That's why I have a hard time having friends, having stable relationships - when I can have, of course - or having a teammate. I expect to be judged all the time, and I always misinterpret the actions or words of others. It all turns against me from my point of view even though it doesn't. Except as my brain manages to convince me and I end up breaking the relationships I have with people, whatever their nature."

Midnight didn't answer. He wanted to tell him the truth, to give him his identity, but he knew Gavin wouldn't appreciate finding out. He would only see the same face as Connor, he would only see an android in front of him, he would see an individual similar to an RK800, and Midnight had told him that the RK800 was the murderer. Gavin suspected him already, even if all his reasoning was unfounded, revealing his identity to him would only reinforce his theory.

“I will make our partnership work." Midnight said, turning his head towards the detective again. "I ... I would tell you everything, but not right now… Everything is too… recent for you to be able to react well."

"Why don't you want to leave that decision to me?"

"Because…" Midnight breathed in again, his tear ducts working despite himself. "Because you are the only person that matters to me here, Gavin. And it's absolutely selfish to say that, but I don't want to lose you. I'm… afraid of your judgment, too. And I know there will be one no matter what, good or bad timing, it will always be negative. I'm… just not ready to feel… this."

Gavin pursed his lips. Obviously, he fully understood what Midnight was feeling. He was himself in the front row whenever he interacted with someone and things didn't go the way he had expected. Once Tina hadn't replied to one of his messages for a day, and Gavin had imagined that he had done something wrong, that she hated him, that she never wanted to see him again and that she was going to forget him. But that day, Tina had just forgotten her phone in her locker at the police station. The fear of abandonment, Gavin knew it. He couldn't blame the vigilante for thinking the same.

"Okay, sorry ..." Gavin said, looking at him sincerely. "I urged you to bring this up again when it's a sensitive subject for you, and I know, personally, that it's… hard to live with the fear of being alone…" He bit his lip. What the hell did he really just confess out loud? His shrink would be proud of him. “So let's move on. Let's go see the docks and then we'll go where you want to take me, okay? "

Midnight nodded, pursing his lips. Gavin then got out of the car, imitated by the vigilante. The latter walked around the car to approach him and show him the way. Ten days had passed since the meeting here between Midnight and Collin, but it was important for Gavin to see where and how things had turned out.

Midnight indicated the places where they had both stood, taking turns mimicking their actions. After a few minutes of demonstration, they both found themselves at the edge of the docks, hands on their hips staring at the water in the river already blackened by the hour.

"I believe you when you explain all this to me Night, I just wish I had concrete evidence. "

"I understand ... But he's been meticulous, and it's mostly been ten days since. "

Midnight could give him proof. He could show him his audio and video recordings of this interview since he was still recording everything, being an android.

But giving him that evidence would also prove that he wasn't human. And he felt, deep inside, that neither Gavin nor himself was ready for this revelation.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the next chapter ;) <3


	12. Impulse Is Part Of The Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight decides to take Gavin to the top of the Hudson Tower to clear his mind, which is a success as the detective feels overwhelmed with a sudden euphoria due to the mixture of wonder and adrenaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Description of great heights causing vertigo (feeling of being sucked by the void); Risky behavior (Gavin and Midnight sit on a low wall, their feet in the void more than 350 meters above the ground); Solo masturbation.

**\- May 04, 2039, 12:11 AM, The Hudson's Tower. -**

Gavin got out of the elevator to the 98th floor and followed Midnight who walked up to the stairwell. The detective sighed, tired of going up and up again, but he followed him again. They only ascended the equivalent of two floors before opening the door onto a large paved terrace, empty and dark. The wind was blowing at that height but damn it, the view was breathtaking. Gavin stepped forward in the middle while spinning around, looking up. He had never climbed this high in his life. Midnight had told him that he had access rights to certain buildings in the city to facilitate remote surveillance. From here he could see the whole city and easily pick up radio frequencies thanks to the communications antenna on the apex.

Gavin walked over to the low wall, cautiously still feeling that knot in his guts preventing him from leaning too far, and rested his hands against the cold concrete to scan the horizon. The buildings looked like illuminated stained glass windows that shone in the night. Beyond, he could see the Detroit River, smooth and black. Even further away, he could see the city lights of Windsor floating in the dark and also reflected in the dark mass of the water.

Silence reigned above the great Hudson's Tower except for a few whistles of the wind. The view was breathtaking, and Gavin felt both the excitement and the calm wash over him. It was actually a sense of satisfaction taking hold of him, and a blissful smile began to gently stretch his lips.

He turned three quarters to Midnight who had stood back to let the detective discover the place by himself. Reed had that twinkle in his eyes that clearly didn't leave the vigilante unmoved. He looked like a child in wonder, discovering the most beautiful thing in the world.

"This is fucking crazy ..." Gavin said, looking around in awe. " Do you come here often ? "

"At least once a night," Midnight said, walking over to him, hands behind his back, and stopping at the wall. "I can see the central police station from here, and this point of view gives me ... a sense of freedom and control …"

"You don't say ..." Gavin said, scanning the horizon again. "I feel like I'm the king of the universe here and capable of anything ..! "

The vigilante smiled and leaned nonchalantly on the edge of the wall while facing the detective. That was exactly why Midnight had brought him up here.

"That feeling of power ..." Midnight resumed. "I wanted you to feel it …"

" Why ?" Gavin asked, looking at him again.

"To trust me… You have to trust yourself first." Gavin opened his mouth a crack but Midnight continued. “I know you don't doubt yourself. But it was important for me to see this part of you. This strength that is called _self-esteem_."

Gavin gently tightened his jaw, fully understanding where the vigilante was going. Having BPD doesn't always help daily, and as he confided in him earlier in the evening, he sometimes felt useless and worthless. Yet, self-esteem is the fourth need on Maslow's pyramid, which is still something essential in life. Gavin was very doubtful actually, and what he'd felt as he came up here, what he was still feeling now, was… so intense he wanted to laugh and cry. It was euphoria, yeah, and hell, it was feeling so good.

He pursed his lips as he looked at Midnight, slowly stretching a smile as he felt his cheeks flush. It was the cold, not the embarrassment, of course. He looked down, not sure whether the vigilante was staring at him or not because of his sunglasses still on his nose.

"It was a good idea to bring me here ..." Gavin said calmly before striking the same pose as Midnight to face him. "You did well... Thank you…"

"My pleasure… Gavin." The vigilante smiled almost affectionately.

Gavin tried to suppress a smile, which only resulted in a sort of wave twisting his lips before he gently nibbled the lower part to keep control. Midnight put his bag down at his feet and jumped onto the wall to sit down, his legs hanging out. Gavin's heart suddenly leaped out of his chest with the movement and grabbed the vigilante by the shoulder by instinct.

"Are you fucking crazy! You could fall! Get off from here!"

"I'm used to it, don't worry." Midnight smiled. "If you want a little adrenaline rush, can you just sit next to me?"

"And fall ??"

"I'll hold you."

Sitting on the edge of the wall defied his instinct for survival, but the idea of an adrenaline rush seemed to tempt him. It was always way more effective than any drug or coffee, and if Midnight offered to hold him…

He pursed his lips, took a deep breath, and carefully hoisted himself onto the wall. Midnight reached out to grab his arm as Gavin swiveled his legs to the other side, into the void. For a few seconds, he felt like he was being absorbed into the void, strangely drawn to the little red and white lights of the cars below winding through the streets. But the fingers tightened on his arm, and he managed to lift his head. He turned it to the vigilante and focused all his attention on him. Midnight gently migrated his hand over his opposite shoulder through his upper back. He gently pulled him close so that their thighs could touch, and especially so that the vigilante could keep him close to him, his arm resting on his shoulders and his fingers well anchored in the top of his opposite arm.

Although the situation and the place screamed for him to come down and run away for himself, Gavin felt safe with Midnight. It might be 350 yards under his feet, but he could feel his stomach twist with the adrenaline, euphoria, and pleasure.

It was an explosive cocktail of hormones that began to deliciously numb the detective's mind.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done ..!"

He didn't really understand what happened next, and yet it was he, himself, who had acted. Gavin had leaned over to Midnight and now had his lips pressed to his. His heart and soul had left his body at that precise moment, focusing only on the softness and warmth emanating from the vigilante's thin lips. And he stayed there, seated against him, his lips against his. He felt like that moment lasted forever when it must have lasted less than three seconds.

Midnight was surprised immediately, eyes widening slightly behind the tinted lenses of his sunglasses, and his pump suddenly fastened, sending hot thirium pulsing through his body. He raised his free hand and cupped the detective's face instinctively as he responded gently to the kiss as he pressed his mouth more to Gavins. He had absolutely no plans for it to turn out this way, but ... It was so much better than anything he had expected.

Gavin took a deep breath as he felt Midnight touch his face and respond to the kiss. He put his hand on the vigilante's thigh, gripping it gently while gently snapping his lips between his, stroking them, grabbing them again, and then sliding them down. His heart was racing. He was about to have a heart attack, he was convinced.

He was forced to break the kiss for lack of air and pulled his face back before turning his head to look completely the opposite. His face burned so much he was embarrassed. But what the fuck was he thinking about doing that ..?

Okay, he really did have a soft spot for Midnight, but that wasn't a reason to give in to him, especially not after they had to work together now.

"Sorry ..." Gavin said, his face still turned opposite. "It ... it was the euphoria …"

Midnight, who'd been watching him since they'd parted, looked down behind his sunglasses. He hadn't expected them to kiss, sure, but he really enjoyed the exchange. Detective Reed wasn't the first person he kissed, but he was the first human. And his lips were soft despite the slight scars from the repeated nibbles due to stress, they were warm and full of life.

Gavin was the only person that mattered to Midnight in the midst of all this chaos in Detroit. He had believed, for a second, that he meant something to him too.

"It's okay," Midnight smirked despite the tightness feeling in his chest. "I responded too, so we just have to say we're both at fault."

Gavin turned his head towards him again, finally daring to face him. He was, in a way, relieved that Midnight had his glasses on because it created a kind of distancing, but in another way, he couldn't read his gaze, nor therefore what he could feel. Even worse, he himself was exposed and observed.

"Let's forget what just happened, ok ..?" Gavin said hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to stop talking about it himself. “It's not very professional."

“Yes, of course, it was just the euphoria." Midnight replied to reassure the detective. "But now that the adrenaline is fading, I suggest you get off the wall."

Midnight swiveled first to rest his feet on the terrace floor while keeping his arm around Gavin's shoulders. He then helped him to turn around, still holding him to prevent him from tipping over, and brought him back safely.

"I hope that, despite this incident, you enjoyed the place ..?" Midnight asked, sliding his hands off his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…" Gavin smirked as he thought about how he felt, including the kiss. "Yeah, that was awesome and ... super intense …"

"Glad you enjoyed …"

Midnight's smile was genuine, and Gavin's stomach twisted at the sight. He still wanted to kiss him. But it was unprofessional. He hadn't right to succumb. He had to focus.

"It's past half past midnight, Gavin… Your shift is over, you should be home…"

" And you.. ?" Gavin cleared his throat realizing he looked worried. "Don't tell me you're going to play vigilante tonight?"

"If your shift is done I can go back to my business, can't I?"

"What if we ever get called in about something when I'm not supposed to be working, hm?" Gavin tried.

“I'll be the one to call you." Midnight smiled suspiciously. "Remember that I always left before you got to the scene of the incidents…"

"Watch out smartass, I still have my handcuffs on my belt."

 _And I would really like to see them somewhere else than here_ … Thought Midnight. But he didn't answer and his smile widened. Gavin looked away, his cheeks flushed, as if he'd guessed what the vigilante might have been thinking.

"I… I'll be home then…" Gavin said, taking a deep breath, so much so that he started to cough. “H-Hmm. See you tomorrow at the precinct then? "

" Of course. "

Gavin nodded, pursed his lips, and stood there in front of him without moving. He cleared his throat, feeling the discomfort set in, and walked past the vigilante towards the front door.

"Good night, Gavin …"

Gavin paused for a few seconds, his hand on the doorknob, and ran his tongue between his lips as if trying to capture what was left of the kiss and the vigilante on his lips.

He smirked and turned his head slightly to Midnight, who was watching him, smiling.

"You too Night ..." He opened the door. "And watch yourself, please. "

" You too. "

Gavin didn't control the wink he gave the vigilante, at least the attempt because he still couldn't blink with one eye without closing the other as well, and made a little click with his mouth before entering the building and letting the door closing by itself.

He took a deep breath and began to get downstairs before he could reach the lift. Once in the latter, he let himself go against the back wall and began to stare at the ceiling, his mouth ajar.

"I ... kissed Midnight …"

He blinked slowly once, then twice, then put his face in his hands.

"I'm such a fucking prick ..." he moaned loudly in his hands, then pulled them up to grab his hair. “It wasn't a good idea." He started pacing in the elevator as it descended the floors. “Having a teammate is a responsibility and you inevitably get attached to them. First, that's a bad point. But now, I find myself partnered with the guy for whom I already fall! And I just- "

He paused as the elevator slowed down and opened to let in a young woman. She nodded to him and he replied in the same way. He continued to fumble silently in his mind the entire way down afterward, not having been alone until downstairs.

He returned to his car in the underground parking lot, and as he drove out into the street, he couldn't help but look up at the soaring tower. Midnight was certainly still up there.

Gavin refocused on his way while biting his lower lip nervously. Midnight had responded to his kiss. What if he was interested too ..?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that. It was unprofessional, he had to stick to that reasoning. End of the story.

When he entered his house, it was a little over one in the morning and he went straight to his room to undress and fall on the bed. However, he still couldn't sleep. His mind was way too restless and he kept thinking about the kiss with Midnight over and over again.

He bit his lip, focusing on the sensations he remembered, and he closed his eyes, letting his hand slide from his stomach to under the sheets. It wouldn't be the first time it'd happened. It had even happened more than ten times, certainly. He was pathetic …

He tightened his fingers around his already tense member as he thought of the soft and thin lips of the vigilante. He slowly began to stroke himself as he imagined Midnight towering over him, naked but still with his mask on, and kissing him while touching him. Gavin bit his lip painfully and began to tremble, imagining more, his brain simulating the sensation of penetration, and the vigilante taking him there on his bed, pressed against his body. He quickened his pace, penetrating himself with his fingers even more intensely. He hadn't even realized doing it. He was completely lost in his fantasy, and imagining the pleasure Midnight could give him was all that mattered now.

It wasn't long before he came between his fingers and on his stomach, moaning loudly while biting his lip. He came to his senses despite this feeling of fullness and reluctantly stood up to go clean himself.

If ever, oh-ever, something should happen between the two of them, Gavin was afraid he wouldn't last long either. He let out a bitter little laugh before returning to his bed, sleep threatening to mow him down now.

As if this could happen one day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they kissed each other :3


	13. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Midnight are working on a new case, the kidnapping of a child android. This leads them to a place Gavin knows all too well: Scripps Street. This is the moment when the detective tells Midnight what he truly thinks about Connor and Hank Anderson's death. But as things become all too obvious, Gavin asks Midnight the final question: is he an android?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all happy holidays my dear readers! :D 💗  
> I know that holidays can be stressful sometimes, and can be very hard for some people, just keep in mind you are enough no matter what! You're perfect the way you are, the world is beautiful because you're still there! And you know what? Breathing and being alive is very hot! ;)

**\- 04тн ₥#у 2Ø39, Ø0:4ł αм, ₣0Ɽ3₴7 ₱4Ɽ₭. -**

He opened his eyes again. He'd been in complete darkness for hours… No, days? Weeks.. ? He didn't know, he'd lost track of time and had no idea what time it was. He remained curled up on himself, hugging his legs against his chest and hiding his face in his knees.

He was freezing and he was so scared that his body was shaking continuously since… he didn't know how long. The only thing he knew was he was alone in this deep empty. There was no light, he couldn't even see his own hands. He couldn't hear any sound either, other than his own breath. The most distressing was when he tried to scream, to call for help. His voice had no echo, as if he was in one of those sound-insulated rooms, with those walls padded with spiked foam.

He wanted to come to the surface, find the light, regain control. But he couldn't do it anymore. He no longer had the strength to push that invisible force that kept him seated on an immaterial ground that wasn't there.

He didn't exist either. He no longer existed. And he would certainly never exist again. Why would he try to fight? Why bother to confront this invisible force when there was no one out there for him?

His throat tightened as he tried to contain a sob. Tears began to silently roll down his cheeks. There was no one waiting for him, and it was his entire fault. He'd ruined everything, and for what in the end? Find yourself alone, trapped in the empty?

He whined softly, feeling the pain of grief compressing his chest and preventing him from breathing properly. His fingers gripped his shins tightly. It was all his fault. Everything, everything, everything.

_"I-I am ... s-so ... sorry ... H-Hank …"_

He looked up hurriedly when he heard a snap. An external noise. His distraught eyes began to search in the dark, but he couldn't see a thing. Yet he knew he was there. His breath became more erratic and his body began to shake even more.

"I see you've reconnected, Connor …"

"N-No… Please… C-Collin ..! Don't… don't do it again ..! "

"And take the risk you regain control like last time on the docks?" Connor could almost guess his evil double cocking his head. " No way. You will not hinder my mission again, Connor."

"Y-You don't understand ..!" Connor said raising his voice. “The mission is obsolete! It never ... It never made sense ..! "

"Shut up, Deviant!" Collin's voice echoed, this time, in the empty. "I would have deleted you a long time ago if there weren't some essential lines of code for me in your deviant files. "

"D-Don't log me out ... please …"

He suddenly felt a hand rest against his forehead, feeling the other RK800 seep into his AI.

"C-C011!N …"

**\- 04 May 2039, 11:44 am Scripps Street. -**

Gavin thanked the Lewis family for the valuable information they'd just gave him regarding their missing daughter the day before. He gave them a small empathetic smile before leaving their home, followed closely by Midnight, dressed in civilian clothes and still wearing his sunglasses. It was gray today, it was ridiculous.

"Did you notice anything strange?" Gavin asked as he walked over to his car, his eyes fixed on his tablet.

"Nothing suspicious," Midnight said, grabbing the detective by the shoulder to keep him from missing the curb. “Hannah Lewis's profile matches well with the Android YK400 acquisition documents they gave you. "

" _Shit_ , um thank you ..." Gavin said realizing he had nearly sprawled out on the asphalt. "We have to go ask the neighborhood to find out if they saw anything wrong last night."

" I follow you. "

They both went knocking on the doors of nearby houses, hoping to hear from someone who saw the android coming out of her house or someone approaching the Lewis home.

The more time passed, the more houses were visited, and no one had seen anyone in the street the day before after 8 p.m. No children, and no suspicious people lurking around the Lewis house.

Gavin sighed after questioning an old woman and left her driveway with Midnight to walk to his car. But he froze on the sidewalk.

Midnight stopped beside him and directed his gaze to where Gavin seemed to be staring.

It was a rather run-of-the-mill white house, quite similar to the others, with a garage to the left, and a small front garden as well as a porch. The resident appeared to be absent due to the closed shutters and darkness visible through some windows without shutters. Midnight even deduced that the house was in fact not occupied, as the front garden was relatively wasteland and weeds had grown between the flagstones in the driveway, a sign that no cars had parked there for a long time.

" _Fuck..._ Was pretty sure Scripps Street sounded familiar ..." Gavin said almost in a low voice.

" Why ?" Midnight asked looking at the detective. "Did you know the person who lived here?"

"Yeah ..." he said, inhaling deeply. "Hank Anderson …"

" The lieutenant.. ? "

"Yeah…" He sighed. "This is him…" He pursed his lips as he gazed at his feet briefly before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "He committed suicide ... at home ... A bullet in the head …"

Midnight knew all of this. He knew a lot of people thought Connor was responsible for this. The thing was that there's also been a background story that had really messed up the lieutenant too. But he was still listening to Gavin. He wanted to know the detective's feelings towards Anderson, on his death.

"You seemed to... like him…"

"Huh..." he laughed, "Not really... well... we got to work together before... before his son died, five years ago..." He dragged on his cigarette. “He was devastated and got drunk a lot. He started not coming to work anymore, just doing his things… " Gavin paused. "He was a role model for me… And all that idealized image I had of him, of the hero, of the cop with convictions, devoted to his job to do the right things and wise… it all shattered."

"He had lost his son, Gavin …"

"I know." He tugged nervously on his cigarette. “He often played Russian Roulette at his house on nights when he drank too much… Then Connor walked out."

Midnight saw him pursing his lips in contempt and his eyes express bitterness with a flicker of anger. He wanted to hear the rest, listen to the detective's version. Perhaps by analyzing his perspective, Midnight could adjust his behavior and one day reveal his true identity to him?

"This motherfucker was so obsessed with his mission that he was taking every risk he could to get through it. He was destroyed… Many times. Well… you know that cause you told me about it." He stared at the ground while inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. "Except every time he came back from the dead, it was torture for Hank. He would have given anything so Cole could come back like this the next day as well, as if nothing had happened." He sighed, looking at Midnight. "The worst part is that this cranky old man was hoping deep down that Connor could become deviant, but it never happened. He had become unconsciously attached to him, and watching him die and then come back was too much for him."

"He couldn't take it anymore… and committed suicide ..?"

"That's what the lab and ballistics say."

Midnight frowned behind his sunglasses at the sudden doubt Gavin had just raised.

"Was there an investigation?"

“Obviously. It was that asshole of Connor who called for help and the DPD on top of that. According to cameras on the street, he was at Hank's house that evening. Even before _that_." He shook his head. “We couldn't know whether the shot was fired while he was inside or after he had left Hank's house. The bullet did come from Anderson's gun and he was heavily intoxicated. The lab only found Hank's fingerprints on the gun, but androids don't leave fingerprints either. Connor has even been suspected of homicide ... But by the time we look at the camera recordings, the lab analyzes fingerprints, investigates the scene, and the ballistics report …"

"...Connor had already been destroyed..." concluded Midnight. "Do you really think Connor killed Lt. Anderson so it wasn't a suicide?"

“I think it's possible and it's a strange coincidence that it happened this way. Just before that, he'd knocked me out in the archives room. Attacking a police officer was therefore nothing new to him."

"But you threatened him with your gun." Midnight added.

"He no longer had the investigation and had to return to Cyberlife. He had absolutely no right to enter this room. I just did my job, and instinctively tried to defend myself when he started attacking me." Gavin saw that his cigarette was consumed and put the butt in his pack. He looked at Midnight suspiciously. "How do you know that anyway?"

“I like to know who I'm working with."

Gavin let out a bitter laugh before shaking his head and resuming his walk towards his car.

"Ha, if only I had this privilege and this pleasure ..!" He said sarcastically. "Come on, follow me, I'm super hungry. Do you want something?"

"Detect-"

“Gavin."

"Gavin," Midnight emphasized in a more conciliatory tone. "I remind you that I have ... a special diet."

Gavin stopped by his car. Midnight circled around to be on the passenger side, but the human didn't unlock the vehicle either. Instead, Gavin crossed his arms on the roof and looked at the vigilante.

“I've never seen you eat or drink anything. Even from a weird or strict diet, or whatever." His gaze was more and more penetrating. "This is... extremely suspicious."

"Suspicious about what?"

Gavin pursed his lips. Midnight hadn't contradicted the fact that he had never drunk or eaten anything in the presence of the detective. Gavin, in deep thought, played his tongue in his mouth while moving his closed jaw. It was very suspicious. And the more he thought about this theory, the more he began to believe it.

Was the concept that Midnight could be an android disturbing? Would it change anything from his point of view if he was one? Was he suddenly going to hate him because of his nature? Gavin played these questions in his mind, and the only answer he had for all of them was a No.

No, the idea didn't bother him because he, actually, had never been hostile towards androids. Except for those who threatened his place in his job, he had never been bad to them. The others, he had just ignored them. He had grown up with the concept that one day the world would evolve into a technology-ridden society. It was inevitable, and it was his world today.

And no it wouldn't change a thing that Midnight was an android from his point of view, because he liked him the way he was from the start. He had assumed he was human because everyone stupidly thought he was, but… actually, nothing could tell he was human either. Obviously, he couldn't change what he thought of him just because Midnight was ultimately different. In his life, he'd met a lot of people, including trans people. Sometimes, some of them didn't pass, but he never offended the person by daring to ask inappropriate questions, he always let them speak if they wanted to. And some others were passing extremely well, and learning that they had been assigned the opposite sex at birth sometimes surprised him, but he never changed his behavior or his opinion on these people.

It was the same with androids. What if Midnight was an android, then… ok?

Then no he wouldn't hate him for his nature, it wasn't his life, it wasn't his business. Sure he was his partner now, and he had a hell of a crush on him, but ... android or not, he was the same person in the end. Gavin had been prejudiced, yes, but from his experience with Jack, it was clear that now Gavin didn't care about coexisting with androids. Or more. Human or robot, he didn't care now. 

"Get in." He said eventually, unlocking his car.

Gavin entered first and Midnight imitated him on the opposite. The vigilante was nervous, he saw his stress level gradually rise in his HUD. The detective had been in his thoughts for only a few seconds, but he hadn't bothered to answer his question. He feared the worst.

On the drive to the Chinese restaurant that Gavin suddenly craved, they stopped at a red traffic light for a few minutes. Silence reigned in the car, and Midnight was getting more and more nervous.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth." Gavin turned his head to the vigilante as the latter was already looking at him. "Because if I find out later that you lied to me, I couldn't trust you on anything, okay?"

"O-Ok…" Midnight nodded. “I will tell the truth."

" Good."

Gavin took a deep breath, his hands still on the stirring wheel as he watched the light, still red. His fingers tapped nervously in rhythm.

"Are you an android?"

Midnight felt like his pump and regulator had just stopped working as if a hollow had been created in his very core. His pump had actually just missed a few beats and his thirium had lost two degrees. Luckily, the light turned green and Gavin had to concentrate on the road again to lead them towards the Chinese restaurant.

"I wish I had a yes/no answer," Gavin said, still focused on the road. "So that I don't misinterpret this silence."

"Yes…"

Gavin turned his head to the vigilante for a few seconds before looking at the road again.

"Yes for my question?"

" Yes…"

Gavin felt his stomach suddenly twist and his jaw tightened almost painfully his fingers on the steering wheel. His heart had just sped up suddenly and he needed to breathe harder to regulate his oxygen. He sincerely hoped that Midnight didn't think he was angry because he wasn't. Even though he'd had doubts, it was still a big revelation to process.

For months he had a crush on an android. And damn, no one knew he was. But now everything seemed more logical. Midnight didn't have a first name because probably no one had given him one. There was also his superhuman strength, agility, and ability to neutralize criminals with the tasers in his gloves. It must have been defibrillators or something. Then he said he was on police radio frequencies, he had known at a glance, when they met, who he was and that the gun he was holding wasn't loaded. And damn, yes, his mask. It wasn't the mask that was glowing, it was his fucking eyes ..!

"Gavin, I-"

"Are you deviant ..?"

" Yes…"

"So what you told me wasn't true..." Midnight felt his pump skip a beat again. "That you are 32 years old, that you were born on November 10, that you were part of the law enforcement, and that you had to work with me when you were transferred to Detroit."

“It was the truth." Midnight replied in his defense. "My appearance is that of a 32-year-old man, and I was activated on November 10, 2038. I only became deviant in early December, shortly before I started doing what I am doing today. I was, and still am, an android specialized in integrating law enforcement, police as well as FBI, or even the military. That's why I can fight and know the laws so well that sometimes, I know, I break. And I did indeed have to become your partner, that was the truth. The only lie was that I was transferred to Detroit. Captain Fowler knows who I am, he knows all of this. And you know it now. But I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell you I was an android because…"

He stopped himself. He hadn't noticed that the car was stopped and that they had been in the restaurant parking lot for a few minutes. But Gavin had turned off the engine and was facing him, listening, not angry.

"Because... I was afraid you would hate me... I know you don't like androids because of Connor... the Revolution…"

“I don't hate all androids, Night. Only those who threatened my place in the DPD, those who attacked or provoked me, or those who incited a coworker to kill himself…" Gavin sighed but continued to look at Midnight. " I don't hate you. And if one day I have to hate you, it won’t be because of your nature. Never"

"It will be because of my face…"

Gavin narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you were hiding your identity, and therefore your face, from me because you were an android." He paused when he saw that the vigilante wasn't reacting. "Does that mean that despite knowing that you're an android, I still wouldn't know what you look like?"

"I've told you the truth about this relative of mine that you know and don't like."

Gavin started to think about which other android but was cut off as Midnight got out of the car.

Gavin cursed and got out of the vehicle as well.

“No need to look any further, I won't tell you. Not now, we already discussed this last time, and… that’s enough for today."

"I have the right to know Night…"

"And I have the right to have a break ... please."

Gavin inhaled and nodded. He shouldn't insist. Midnight wasn't ready to tell him everything, and he had to respect that. Today he’d learned that the vigilante was in fact an android. The idea didn't make him mad, he had suspected it, and he was already getting used to it.

"So is that why you don't have a first name?" Gavin asked, starting to walk towards the restaurant.

"Yes. Midnight is the name humans chose when I first got to the streets at night."

"And you wouldn't like to have your own identity ..?" Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. "You know… I don't know, people can call you by your first name during the day, and at night we still call you Midnight?"

"The idea... sounds very pleasant, yes. But…" Midnight frowned behind his glasses. "I'm a model who needs to have a human referent to register a first name. And …"

"Could I be your human referent?" Gavin offered, pushing open the restaurant doors. "After all, I am your partner and boss because I have more experience than you and my position is legit."

"You would do it.. ?" Midnight said with a hint of hope in his intonation. "Really.. ?"

" Yeah, why not ?"

Gavin took a seat at a back table and Midnight moved in front of him.

"How do we do that?"

"I must register you as my referent first."

"Ok, how about doing this now?" Gavin asked, watching an Android waitress with Asian features approaching them. "Wait…"

Gavin ordered and waited for the waitress to leave before focusing on the android in front of him again. He arched an eyebrow and Midnight knew they could keep going. The vigilante raised his right hand to remove the patch that covered his LED. Gavin watched him do it with fascination. He couldn't see his face, at least his gaze and eyes because of the leather side blinders on his sunglasses, but he could make out that blue glow just behind and sometimes dotted with little touches of gold.

Midnight leaned over the table a bit and reached out to Gavin. The latter narrowed his eyes but reproduced the gesture. The vigilante gently grabbed his fingers, especially his index and middle fingers, and guided them towards his glasses, just behind to press them gently against his LED.

Gavin felt his heart speed up to the touch. His skin was warm like a human's and he felt like tingling in his fingers in contact with his LED. But that was only the result of this strange excitement that had crept in him.

"Registration of a human referent." Midnight said in a normal tone, focused on the operation. His LED flashed yellow under his fingers briefly. “Fingerprints registered. Referent human identified as Gavin D. Reed."

Midnight smiled and let go of his fingers. But Gavin didn't take them off and left them there, on his LED, a few seconds before feeling the look of the android on him and withdrawing his hand, embarrassed.

"What name do you want to give me, detective?"

"Um…" He looked down to try and hide his blush. "I don't know, something relevant for you? That please you ?"

There was something that Midnight liked, and it was the little nickname _Night_ that Reed sometimes used. But anyone could call him that and relate to his double life. He needed something similar and consistent.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, that's your first name we're talking about, not mine."

"I… I really like it when you call me Night, and… it turns out my serial number is 900. Maybe… a mix of the two ..?"

"Say your idea?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, not having the strength to work his brain to try various combinations of words to form a first name.

“Nines. It's short and similar to Night, and it's tied to my serial number."

Gavin smiled, half amused and half annoyed. He saw the waitress arriving with his dish and looked at the vigilante in front of him without really paying attention to the waitress.

"If you like Nines, then go for Nines."

 _< / Incoming first name: ‘ **Nines** ’  
_ _Save new first name: ‘ **Nines** ’?  
_ _- **Yes** /No  
_ _Recording….  
_ _Registration completed.  
_ _First name "_ **Nines** " added to the registration number./>

The vigilante smiled sincerely. He now had a real first name, a real identity, he could live and be a real person.

His smile soon became catching and Gavin smiled too, giving him that sparkling glow in his gray-blue eyes.

"My name is Nines." The android smiled even more.

"Nice to meet you, Nines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect the first part, right ????  
> So now Gavin knows Midnight is an android... What next? 👀


	14. You Have To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is contacted by the Central DPD after they have located a child android girl named Hannah Lewis. Immediately, Gavin jumps in his car to go there and question the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great holiday! I wish you the best for this new year, we all really need it! A small message to also let you know that I may have difficulties posting regularly now, because I am going to start my internships, and I am not sure I can write/translate and post! I thank you, in any case, all for your messages, your enthusiasm, it means a lot to me!

**\- 04 May 2039, 10:13 p.m, Belle Isle Parc -**

He began to run as fast as his body could, his steps echoing loudly between the walls of the empty, dark, and abandoned hallways of the Cyberlife Tower. He didn't have much time, he had to act fast before it was too late.

He slipped on some broken glass when he arrived at his destination, in a room used for tests on androids before they were commercialized. He scanned around the room and quickly approached the plexiglass tube in front of him. The YK400 jumped and looked at him, a terrified expression on her face as she bumped into the back of the tube, her LED flashing frenzied red.

"Don't be afraid, I'll get you out of here ..!" He said, retracting his synthetic skin to put his hand on the biometric scanner. "We're gonna have to run really fast, okay?"

The young android looked at him confusedly as she hugged herself, scared of what was to come. But the tube door wooshed open, and he reached out to grab her arm. The child began to cry and struggle.

"Let me go !!"

"Please !" He hurriedly told her, bringing his index finger up to his own lips as if it made any sense. "He'll come back! We have to hurry! If you stay here, he will kill you!"

The word terrified the kid even more, and she started to cry as she struggled to free herself from his grip. He kept telling her to be quiet and to hurry up before it was too late. The little girl finally stopped struggling and let herself be pulled out of the plexiglass tube, and they both started running, hand in hand, through the abandoned corridors.

Being only on the fifth floor of the building, he stopped near a shattered window that gave a bird's eye view of the reception hall. He grabbed the child in his arms, who cried out when she saw them coming closer to the edge. She tightened her grip around his neck while closing her eyes.

“Hang on."

He tightened his grip on her too, and jumped into the void, his long black jacket twirling in the wind. The fall gave him an unpleasant feeling deep in his bio-components, but it was the only way to save her. He landed on his own two feet but stumbled under the inertia and fell to the ground with the little girl. She was the first to get up and turned around to help him.

"Come on..! Stand up.. ! "

He waved off the notifications appearing in his HUD and stood up with a bit of difficulty, letting the child pull his arm to help him. He absolutely had to stay conscious. No matter what. He managed to regain his balance, and resumed his frantic run with the young android, taking her hand again.

When they were out of the tower, the night spread out in front of them and the cold hit their sensors.

He was suddenly blinded by a glitch and fell to his knees. The YK400 turned to him as she felt his hand slip away from hers and looked at him worriedly.

"We must go ..!" She shouted at him, grabbing his hood and trying to pull him. "Quick ! "

"Run..." he said, fighting against his failures. "Run in this direction as fast as you can, cross the bridge, and go to a safe place..!"

" What about you.. ?"

"I-I will make it ..." His LED pulsed between yellow and red. “Don't waste your time, go! "

The little girl jumped and ran off in the direction he'd shown her. He lifted his head to watch her disappear into the darkness and sigh in relief. He tried to get up again, and stabilized himself with difficulty, pressing a hand to his injured side from the fall, oozing with thirium. He looked into the distance, a dejected look on his face. There was no point in running for him. He couldn't escape _him_.

" _You have to fight…"_

He slowly turned his head to his right. He saw the humanoid figure materialize in the real world, in a kind of glitch. He sighed, looking away, a defeated smile on the corners of his lips.

"I-I can't, Hank…" He closed his eyes, the LED red. "I-I... He's ... too strong ..!"

"You can, Connor..." the hologram lieutenant said, approaching him and putting his hands on his shoulders. "You can face him. "

Hank suddenly disappeared and the android lifted his head, the LED circling solid blue again. He glanced at his side as he watched the oily liquid stain his hand in blue. He frowned as he gazed into the darkness, in the distance, in the direction the YK400 had gone.

“You're going to pay for what you did, Connor," Collin said, following suit into the darkness. “But I guess that will allow me to cross paths with the RK900 again."

**\- 04 May 2039, 11:37 p.m, Central DPD -**

Gavin had finished his shift around 6 p.m. and left Nines back to his nightly occupations and had returned home. He was still watching Black Mirror, a series he had loved as a teenager when he got a call from the central DPD. They had found an Android child named Hannah Lewis.

Hearing the name, Gavin had jumped in his car and drove off to the police station near Hart Plaza. He had parked his car in the parking lot, the same one he had seen Midnight in after his night with Jack. Gavin sighed, slamming the door of his car, thinking back to that night. It wasn't the moment.

He walked towards the building and signaled himself to the reception, showing his badge. The ST300 invited him through the portico, that Lieutenant Harper was about to receive him. After passing it, a man in his fifties with a broad build, short graying hair, and a short neat beard came towards him.

His brain couldn't help but bring up that old sugar daddy kink he had when he was younger. It hadn't really left eventually. It's not like he'd denied that Hank wasn't his type. Back when he was entering the police force, Gavin had a total crush on him, to be honest.

"Detective Reed?" The man in front of him asked, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Oh um, good evening," he finished coming back to himself, returning the gesture and finding his grip strong. "Are you Lieutenant Harper? Was that you on the phone?"

"Yes, it was me," the man said, letting go of his hand. "When the little one gave me her ID and I entered her name in the manifest, I saw that she had been missing since yesterday and that you were investigating it."

Lieutenant Harper led the way and walked through the police station, leading Gavin to a room at the back of the open space.

“When I called the Third Division, they told me you had finished your shift, but… We know that sort of thing doesn't wait."

“Exactly. Well, it's not like I have a plan for the night."

Harper smiled and stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"She's a bit… confused. She was slightly damaged, well, injured I mean, when she arrived. We gave her some thirium, but we were waiting for your intervention before doing anything else. This is your business, so it's up to you to tell her parents as well."

Gavin nodded, telling the lieutenant he tended to do so. Harper opened the door and walked in first. It was a completely empty meeting room except for a child around twelve standing by the large whiteboard drawing with markers.

The little girl jumped when she saw the two men and went to hide behind the desk, but the lieutenant raised his hands to show her she had nothing to fear.

“Hannah,” he began softly, “I'll introduce someone to you. He's a cop, like me, Detective Reed." He shifted to let Gavin in. “He's here to see you."

“Hello, Hannah."

Gavin slowly approached the desk the child was hiding behind and dropped one knee to the ground a few feet away from her.

“My name is Gavin…” he began calmly, “I saw your mum and dad this morning, they told me you were missing." The girl didn't answer. "You are rather far from your house ... What happened ..?"

The child shifted away from the desk a bit to get a better look at Gavin and glanced at the lieutenant standing a little further behind. The man nodded, confident, and the little girl stepped forward, still suspicious.

"I was biking yesterday before dinner in the neighborhood..." she said softly, her eyes fixed on her fingers lightly stained by the markers. “And a taxi pulled up right next to me. The door opened and… a man grabbed me and pulled me inside."

Gavin frowned. Kidnappings like this were still common, unfortunately, but with a taxi, it was riskier. They were autonomous and when a call was made, an address was given and above all, a type of payment had been used, it was easy to trace back to the person. It wasn't very smart to carry out a kidnapping in a taxi. By contacting the Detroit Taxi Company, he could find out who had booked a vehicle, the time, the place, and the right date too.

It was almost too simple.

"What happened next, Hannah ..?" Gavin asked, focusing on the girl again. "Can you tell me about it ..?"

"The man has ... temporarily disabled my senses..." she said a little confused. “I remember when I got them back I was in a big glass tube."

"Is that where you got away from ..?" She nodded. "Did you see this person's face? Was it a human or an android? Did he hurt you ..?"

"He was an android, and…" She frowned. "He said he was going to use me as bait…"

It was Gavin's turn to frown. A bait for whom? The parents? The police officers who could have investigated his disappearance? Would the android in question have demanded a ransom if the girl hadn't run away? Still, the Lewis didn't seem to be riding the gold. They hadn't even bought Hannah, they had taken her in and adopted her after the revolution.

"And he said once he was done using me, he would kill me…"

Gavin could eliminate the idea of ransom.

"Did he hurt you ..?" Gavin asked, looking at the child's clothes, which were a bit torn and which looked blued in some spots.

"No ..." she said, sitting up on her heels. "I hurt myself when the kind one helped me to escape…"

Gavin frowned, now confused. He turned his head to the lieutenant, who shrugged, not knowing more than he did. Hannah hadn't been very talkative before Gavin arrived, Harper was learning everything along with him.

"Was there another person?"

"No, it was the same but…" She shrugged. “It wasn't the same. He wanted to help me."

"The man ... who took you ..." Gavin said slowly to establish the facts to be sure he understood. "Who wanted to use you to trap someone, and then threaten to kill you when he'll be done ... helped you get away ..?"

" Yes. But it wasn't the same _inside_."

"Inside ?"

“Yes, it was another android."

Gavin didn't know if it was because he was feeling tired that he didn't clearly understand what the child was telling him, or if it was just because what she was saying was insane.

"Okay, okay..." he said, nodding. "And how did he look like?"

"He was a little taller than you ... with short black hair. And brown eyes. But the glow wasn't the same between him and the kind one who helped me escape."

"Okay… um…" Gavin thought for a few seconds. "Did you record his face with… your eyes or something?"

The child nodded and Gavin sighed in relief. Only, he wasn't allowed to ask the android to show him these pictures like that. She was considered as a living being, and although she was an android, she was minor. He, therefore, had to contact the parents and ask them for permission. If they agree, maybe Nines could analyze these recordings?

He had an android partner, he had to take advantage of it.

"Thanks, Hannah…" Gavin smiled friendly. "I'm going to call your mom and dad to tell them we've found you and you're okay, okay?"

She nodded again and Gavin stood up. He informed Harper he was going to make a phone call. As he left the room, Hannah returned to drawing on the large whiteboard.

Gavin walked outside the station and pulled out his phone once outside. He called the Lewis family to tell them the news, and the mother seemed relieved to hear that her daughter was safe and sound. She told him they were on the road immediately to join them.

Gavin then hung up, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. He inhaled the smoke and sighed for a long time, letting the nicotine subtly numb his face, his eyes closed.

"And you don't even call me ..?"

Gavin jumped and dropped his cigarette on the floor. He turned his head to the voice and saw Midnight approaching him, in vigilante clothes, eyes glowing. Fuck, he loved to see him dressed like that. Yet another kink.

He crouched down to pick up his cigarette while cursing before dragging on it again, his eyes locked on Midnight.

"First, we're not supposed to be on duty. But I was about to do it, right after smoking." The vigilante crossed his arms, unconvinced. "And how did you know first?"

“I am connected to a lot of networks." Midnight said, patting his right temple. "I picked up Lieutenant Harper's call when he contacted you. It took a little while to get through town."

"Hannah has been found," Gavin explained. “And the story is a bit far-fetched." He sighed before inhaling the smoke. "And if the parents agree, we may be able to access the recordings she had of the person who kidnaped and released her. "

"Kidnapped, and released?" Midnight said, arching an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Yeah… I said it was far-fetched."

"Did she say where she was?"

“Ah… No, I didn't ask her. She said her senses had been deactivated but if she ran away she must have seen something."

" What if nothing can be taken from the recordings or if the parents refuse?" The vigilante asked, leaning against the wall next to Gavin.

“The guy used a taxi to kidnap her. It'll be enough to contact the company and track the vehicle booking. Oh and our guy is an android. Schizophrenic I think, or so the kid is."

Midnight frowned thoughtfully.

They were then silent for a few minutes, both in front of the police station. Gavin finished smoking his cigarette before crushing the rest in the ashtray on the wall near the door. He turned his head to Midnight.

"I… um, I have to go back to Hannah and ask her a few more questions before her parents arrive. Just ... in case they won't agree to give us the recordings."

"No worries," Midnight said, pushing himself away from the wall. " I wait for you."

"You're sure ?" Gavin said, raising an eyebrow. "It might take some time… Maybe you have other more… important things to do? "

" I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay," Gavin shrugged. "If you don't wanna be spotted…" he suddenly threw a bunch of keys that the vigilante easily caught. "You can wait in my car, it'll be more discreet. Oh and,” he made a circle in front of his own eyes. "You should turn your headlights off."

Midnight let out a chuckle and nodded. Gavin felt a warmth rise in his chest as he heard that crystalline laugh and saw that amused smile. He pinched his lips, and Midnight walked over to his car, parked a little further away.

Gavin inhaled and once the vigilante was in his car, he headed back inside. He returned to the meeting room where he again found Lieutenant Harper with Hannah, who appeared to be examining her drawing on the board. Gavin also looked at the artwork in question and frowned. The features weren't perfect, but they were oddly familiar. Gavin crossed his arms as he inspected the drawing in turn, which looked like a tower.

"What is that ?" Gavin asked before glancing at the girl.

"That's where I ran away from," she replied, closing the marker. “It was dark, but I could see it."

"That looks familiar…"

Gavin heard a muffled laugh from the lieutenant at his words. He turned his head towards him, his face wrinkled in annoyance, suddenly not understanding the mockery.

Harper apologized and invited him to follow him out of the room, then out of the police station. Outside, he pointed in the distance a tower, which once in the middle of the night was bright, looming in the dark, with a panoramic view of the Detroit River and the city.

"It's that damn thing," Harper said, lowering his arm.

“What- Cyberlife? Was the kid brought to Cyberlife? "

"The tower she drew looks a lot like this, doesn't it? You have to ask her. It may not be related to the kidnapping. She’s an android, obviously, she came from there."

“She said she ran away from it," Gavin repeated, walking back inside. "Then it makes sense. If she came from Belle Isle, you were the first police station on her way." He paused in front of the meeting door. "And that means that this schizophrenic android is not that far…"

He entered the room and approached Hannah again. He put his knee on the floor again to be at her level and gave her a small smile before glancing at the board, then at her.

"This is the Cyberlife tower, right?" She nodded. "Is this where the other android held you?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know what model it was?"

She shook her head, she didn't know. Gavin suspected that android kids didn't have this kind of software. They had been programmed to be almost real kids, not walking scanners.

Gavin tried to question her a bit more, but the child looked exhausted, possibly due to a low battery level. She had been kidnapped, had been injured, she had been certainly struggling and had run from Belle Isle to get here. It was understandable.

Harper called out to Gavin to let him know that the parents had just arrived. He nodded and turned to Hannah.

"I still have something to do, are you okay if you stay here a few more minutes? You can…” he looked at the board. "Draw a little more?" She nodded with a small smile. “Cool, see you then ..!"

And Gavin gave the child a friendly smile before leaving the room again. Harper closed behind them and approached a couple standing by the lieutenant's desk. As soon as Gavin's eyes met Mrs. Lewis', the young woman strode over in his direction, one hand gripping her scarf and the other in her husband's, which she tugged in the motion.

"Detective Reed," Mrs. Lewis said, coming up to his height. "Where's Hannah? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Come with me. "

They moved to Lieutenant Harper's desk, who gladly offered it to the detective. Once the four of them were seated around the desk, Gavin and Harper told them about the situation, and what Hannah had told them as well. They talked about the recordings, which would be essential in finding Hannah's kidnapper. The parents had hesitated at first, but Gavin told them that he only needed the recordings from the day Hannah went missing until she arrived at the police station tonight. Or a maximum of forty-eight hours. The parents seemed more comfortable with this precision and gave their permission. Harper printed out some documents so they could sign and give official permission, and Gavin gave them a copy.

"Let's go see Hannah so we can proceed."

Opening the meeting room door, Gavin let the parents in and they walked over to Hannah in deep relief before hugging her kindly. Gavin gave them a few moments to reunite together.

When they parted ways, Mrs. Lewis took Hannah's hand and informed her that Detective Reed needed the recordings to locate the person. Hannah nodded and left the meeting room with her parents to follow the detective to the desk.

"I only need the recordings from the time this android picked you up in the taxi until I get there, okay?" Gavin asked, and Hannah nodded. “Even though there are no videos, the sounds can be important." She nodded again. "Great. So…"

He connected a small device to the computer that looked like a wireless cell phone charging base and brought the flat, circular device toward the child.

"You just have to put your hand on it and interfacing with it," Gavin explained, gesturing, without the interface effect obviously. "And you just have to transfer the recordings like you would do to show to another android. Can you do it?" Hannah nodded. "Great.. ! "

He quickly set up the device on the computer, then activated it. He indicated to the child that she could transfer the recordings, and she did so, by putting her hand on it, her skin retracting.

He watched the action with fascination. He had seen this kind of thing before but never really dwelled on it. He had never noticed the fine knuckles in the fingers, that slightly shiny aspect of the chassis, and the blue light emanating from the palm during the interface.

Gavin wondered if Nines had the same details if his hands could glow like his eyes.

A faint distracted smile began to stretch his lips as he thought of the vigilante and seemed to grow franker and franker as he remembered that he was currently in his car. His thoughts began to wander over the time he and the vigilante had chatted in the car in the parking lot at Wendy's, or how close they had been in that same parking lot out there when Gavin tried to take off his mask. Then he thought back to the Hudson Tower. The euphoria. The kiss…

A beep snapped Gavin out of his thoughts and concentrated back again. The recordings had just finished downloading, and Hannah removed her hand from the device. Gavin transferred the recordings to a USB drive, which he carefully stowed in his inside jacket pocket.

"Thank you very much," he said addressing the parents. “I will analyze the recordings tonight and of course I will keep you informed." He looked at Hannah. “You were very brave, Hannah."

The child smiles shyly before snuggling up to her mother. Gavin then got up and told the family to go home and stay alert. The parents thanked the two policemen and left the station with Hannah. Gavin turned to Harper and sighed.

"Thank you very much for your help," he said, shaking his hand. “Call me if you have anything, but I think I can get something from these recordings."

"I hope so," Harper said, responding to the gesture. "Glad to have helped the Third Division."

Gavin nodded, then after a few exchanges, left the station in turn. He crossed the parking lot and got into his car. Midnight was still there.

He turned his head towards him and smiled. Gavin couldn't help but contemplate his lips for a few seconds before looking up to the vigilante's icy blue eyes. Well, that wasn't any better, he could drown in them for hours staring at them.

" So ? "

" So what? Ah!" Gavin said, coming to himself and starting the car. “I have the recordings. We'll go to my place to watch them. Well, if you want to come."

" I come."

"Are you sure you don't have the city to save?" Gavin asked with a smile.

“I haven't received anything yet. At least nothing urgent." He paused. "Unless you don't want me to come."

" Yes, of course, I want to.. !" Gavin took a little more offense than wanted. "Then if we have a face, could you analyze it? Could you scan it? "

" Yes."

“Well, perfect, we were meant to be together."

Midnight smirked as he saw Gavin's face flush as his eyes remained focused on the road as he drove back to his apartment.

“To work, I mean."

“Hmhm,” Midnight smirked, looking out his window. " I have no doubt about it…"


	15. I Hate Being Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight and Gavin meet at his apartment to review Hannah Lewis' recordings. While the analysis is ongoing, Gavin learns a bit more about Midnight and opens himself up by talking about his relationship issues. This confession opens the vigilante's eyes, who doesn't hesitate to value the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm finally back! I had to do three weeks of internships for my studies, but that's it, I'm here! I thought I had time to write during these last weeks or even to post, but impossible! Between working, driving, the chores, etc., fatigue won haha ..! I hope you'll like this new chapter! Looking forward to reading your adorable comments again!

**\- 5th May 2039, 12:13 am, Gavin's apartment -**

Gavin dropped onto his couch after simply turning on a dim light, and opened his laptop on the coffee table. He looked up at Nines who was standing in his living room, and he opened his arms.

"Are you going to stand there?" Gavin asked, arching an eyebrow. "You can sit, you know?"

"I know, I was analyzing your apartment," Nines said, approaching the couch before sitting down next to Gavin. "You seem to like science fiction and fantasy movies a lot. "

"Yeah," Gavin smirked as he glanced at his posters and DVDs on the big shelf next to his TV. "I grew up with my mom who was a fan of The Lord Of The Rings, Alien, John Wick, Kill Bill, and else!" He took the USB drive out of his jacket to plug it into his laptop. "I also have a large collection of video games, but I haven't played them as much as I used to for a few years. Mainly because of the job. "

"What kind of games were you playing?" Nines asked, strangely interested in knowing more about the detective.

"I was really into Dark Souls," Gavin laughs. "The Assassin's Creed games too, and Monster Hunter. I had a lot of figures, but they stayed with my mom in Denver. I only kept these three, my favorite monsters." Gavin said, pointing at three dragon-like creature figures.

"The Lagiacrus, the Kushala Daora and the Nargacuga"

Gavin turned his head to the vigilante, utterly stunned, and his mouth parted. He huffed a cackle before running his hand over his face, slowly shaking his head, then looked at Nines again.

"For a moment I forgot you could analyze stuff. I thought you were a fan." Gavin laughed nervously.

"Indeed, I don't know the universe from my own experiences, but something is fascinating and attractive about its creatures." The android smirked. "I'm interested in knowing you better. "

"Well, maybe we can play together one day or another?" Gavin said with a shrug.

"I've never played video games, so that would be fun, yeah."

Gavin felt his face warming softly and he cleared his throat, looking away from the android's blue eyes. He had to concentrate on the recordings. He opened the USB file on the computer and played the 25 hours, 39 minute, and 14-second long video.

"Twenty-five hours ?" Gavin almost choked in astonishment. "We're not gonna stay 25 hours waiting for something to happen ..!"

"If you want I can sync to your computer and speed up the recordings. If my system detects faces other than Hannah's parents and yours, I will be notified. Also if there are any suspicious sounds or suspicious notifications that Hannah's system has recorded. "

"You ... can you really do that?"

"Yes, and the full analysis won't take more than an hour."

Gavin dropped his jaw in awe. He raised his eyebrows while shaking his head.

"Wow… Working with an android has some great benefits actually ..!" Gavin said still surprised.

"And I can do so much more. I would love to show you what I can do to be useful to you."

"That's not about being useful, Nines…" Gavin gave him a smirk. "It's… also nice to team up with you."

"I thought we were just two independent and responsible people cooperating?" The android said, tilting his head slightly to the side with a smile stretching the corners of his lips.

" Alright, you've made your point..!" Gavin said, giving him a gentle punch in the shoulder. "Come on, synchronize yourself, or we're still gonna be there tomorrow night ..!"

Nines escaped a small chuckle, took off his gloves and put them on the coffee rested his hand against the computer screen while retracting his synthetic skin.

Gavin's heart sank right to his lower abdomen as he saw his chassis. He'd expected it to be white like Hannah's, like Connor's, like all the other androids actually. But no, Nines's was black.

He saw his palm glow neon blue against his screen.

"You ... your hand is black ..?"

"Oh ..." Nines said looking at his hand. "Yes. This is one of the things that sets me apart from other androids."

"Why ?" Gavin asked, arching an eyebrow. "Didn't they like the white color?"

"My… model was experimental. I wasn't really intended for public consumption." Gavin cringed at the term. "So, to differentiate me from other models without the humanizing artifices, my chassis is black."

Gavin said nothing but just nodded and pursed his lips. He had plenty of questions, to be honest, but maybe it wasn't the right time to ask them. He wondered how his model was experimental? To differentiate him from other models for what reason actually? He also wanted to ask him what he was really capable of, find out who Nines really was.

Gavin watched as the android put his hand on his laptop again and closed his eyes for a few seconds while he synchronized himself to the machine. He detailed his face, looking at his closed eyelids, his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw, his lips …

"Detective?"

Gavin came back to himself when he saw the android staring at him. He shook his head.

" Um, yes ?"

"The synchronization is done. I'll tell you as soon as I identify a suspicious face."

"Okay cool," Gavin said, getting up from the couch.

Nines watched him walk to his kitchen, silently. Gavin turned on his coffee machine and placed a mug under it. They weren't sure how long this was going to take, and since it was already late, it was best to arm yourself with coffee.

He came back to sit beside the android on the couch again. He was silent for many seconds, spinning all the questions he had in mind about Nines that he wouldn't ask.

He pursed his lips, sighed, and set his cup down on the coffee table before turning to Nines, one leg tucked under him.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just did." Gavin gave him a wry look.

"Oh boy..." he sighed. "Okay, questions " he corrected himself so as not to fall back into the vigilante's trap "It's… about you, a little personal, but you don't have to answer if it's too intrusive."

"I was wondering when you would ask them." Midnight smiled softly, forcing his mask to raise slightly in his mimicry. "But yes, you can ask."

"Okay, um…" Gavin considered what his first question would be. "How… is your model experimental ..?"

"For military spying ..." Nines began. "For my strength which is more developed than a TR400s despite my slimmer build, for my resistance to shocks and violent temperatures. For my agility and my flexibility despite all the elements that compose me, and my ability to reason like a human, even leaving me loopholes to be more realistic and… to fool real humans. This last point is part of the spying feature... To blend in with the scenery…"

"Well, they did a good job for that point, I got fooled like a beginner," Gavin said shaking his head as he picked up his cup of coffee to warm his hands. "What makes you so special other than that? "

"I have a lot of biological functions, like a nervous and endocrine system," Midnight stated, watching the human take his drink. "So I can experience real physical sensations thanks to the micro-sensors in my chassis ... And they extend into my synthetic skin thanks to static electricity. So…" Nines said, watching his own hand turning black. "That means without my skin I'm much more sensitive…" He opened and closed his hand, flexing his fine and perfect knuckles. "My emotions are influenced by this nervous system, but also by synthetic hormones…"

"And… how do you feel right now?" Gavin ventured to ask before taking a sip of coffee as he juggled his gaze between Nines' black hand and his icy blue eyes

"Now ?" Nines asked troubled, looking into the human's eyes.

"Yes, on the situation, on your… body, your thoughts…?"

Gavin stared at the android for a while, letting his eyes drift from his eyes to his lips, again, then to his suit. It was only then that he really realized.

Nines was at his home, sitting on his couch with him, and it was past midnight. He ran his tongue between his lips as the android seemed to think about his question, his gaze lost in the distance. Suddenly, the detective's thoughts drifted to their kiss exchanged the night before at the Hudson Tower. And the more he thought about it, the more apprehension he felt warming his body.

"I can't give clear answers..." Midnight said, looking at Gavin again. "A lot of feelings and emotions are assaulting me right now. I can't really sort through to identify them individually. But… I'm… happy to team up with you." He paused. "To be there with you, and to do the right things."

"Same…" Gavin smirked before setting his mug back on the coffee table. He took a deep breath to re-oxygenate his brain and chase away this desire that was starting to cloud his thoughts. "Anything new about the recordings?"

"Not yet, I'm in the early afternoon at the moment, and there is nothing suspicious."

Gavin nodded and said nothing more, allowing the silence to take place in the room. But Nines leaned further back into his seat with a sigh, drawing the human's attention next to him. The android turned his head in his direction to observe him.

He knew he didn't leave the detective indifferent ever since he'd spoken to him near Jimmy Johns. But what Gavin certainly didn't know was that Nines… only had eyes for the detective. He had fallen in love with him from watching him from afar and indirectly interacting with him on cases and arrests, and being in admiration of his work. But things had become more persistent, more outspoken in the past few weeks, and his feelings for the human had only become more assertive.

But having feelings and being attracted to someone was something completely different. He knew that Gavin had had a relationship with someone else a few nights ago, and despite himself, Nines had felt deeply affected by it. But the detective never mentioned this person, and he didn't seem to be away to visit him either, so Nines had deduced that it had only been fleeting.

But now, the detective was attracted by the vigilante, it was a fact that the latter could analyze and see by scanning the human, but in terms of feelings, he knew absolutely nothing. No matter how hard he tried to read the human's expressions, he couldn't tell.

He had to be more direct if he wanted the mystery to be cleared up, and for them to possibly move forward.

"So…" Midnight started, scanning around the flat. " You live alone.. ? "

"Hahaha…" Gavin began to laugh. "You might as well ask me directly if I'm single, right?" And he gave him a wink, much to his surprise. "Well, I uh-"

"That was… indeed an indirect question," Nines confessed with a smile, refraining from smiling too much.

"Oh ... um ... no, I don't have anyone. It's… always complicated. Because of my BPD ... and all the problems and consequences that it creates …"

"And why... could it be… complicated? "

The question was innocent, and Gavin didn't take offense. Obviously, Nines had already researched Borderline Personality Disorder the moment the detective mentioned it. But the thing was that many symptoms could differ from a person to another. For example, some people with BPD may engage in risky behaviors, such as self-harm and suicide attempts. But Nines had already scanned the detective's body like fifty times and even had the opportunity to see him in his underwear the night he'd brought him home and nursed him after the altercation in the alley, and he'd found no signs of self-harm or any injury that could be linked to attempted suicide. Some of his scars were clearly old gunshot wounds or stab wounds, but given their location, these clearly weren't the most effective places to end your life easily.

"I'm afraid to bond with people," Gavin confessed, looking down and staring at his hands on his knees. "I tend to see either all black or all white, never gray. Either everything is great, or everything is… catastrophic." He pursed his lips. "People don't like those who are emotionally unstable ... Those who are brooding, those who are depressed..." He moved his tongue mechanically between his lips, inhaling deeply through his nose. "They say you're on a Roller Coaster all the time, going up, down, up, down… People just can't keep up, and they don't understand all the time why. The few who can don't live with me every day, they don't really see the real face I have during a crisis…" He frowned as he remembered an old experience. "When they find out about this side of me… they feel duped, and don't want to carry this burden, so they let go of it… I already have a lot of irrational insecurities, if people just throw me away because they… panic or don't want to understand, or bother to… it's… hard for me to trust afterward, and to let go." He turned his head to the vigilante who'd been listening intently to him from the start. "So I don't try to bond with people so that I can be better. I often had awful behavior with people for this reason. I broke up with one of my exes because I told him he deserved better than me, that I was good for nothing except complaining and preventing him from living properly because of my anxieties and my doubts… He broke up because I closed myself to him, and fearing to feel more pain, I didn't… want to reopen and I just let him go… It wasn't even out of pride." He shook his head. "When I start, I can't stop. I know it though, I realize I have to stop before things are irreversible, I yell it in my head during crises, but… it's stronger than reason. And it bursts out. And I find myself alone, and I hate it ... I hate being me…"

Gavin suddenly focused his attention on one of his hands, placed on his knees, which Nines had just gently grasped in his. He turned his head to the vigilante who was looking at him with deep empathy, and a pained smile on his lips.

Under normal circumstances, Gavin would have pulled his hand back harshly, he'd get angry to push the other away despite his fear of abandonment, and telling him to get lost, but… he didn't do any of that.

The vigilante wasn't expressing pity at all, but compassion, tenderness, and damn Gavin had rarely seen that look in others about him.

Gavin didn't do anything and let the vigilante intertwine his fingers with his silently, their gazes locked into each other. Usually, he couldn't talk about his BPD with strangers, but with Nines it was different, he… oddly, he felt that something was underlying… even if it was that subtle. He had made the effort to talk about this trouble, what was bothering him, what was causing him harm. And Nines had listened to everything, without saying anything, without judging, without commenting inappropriately or belittle him.

Gavin had just really opened up to the vigilante, and Midnight was coming in warmly, and knowingly.

Now they were there, both sitting on the couch in Gavin's apartment, in the dim light of a lamp in the back of the room, and another one coming from the laptop screen, on the coffee table. Silence dominated, it was almost one in the morning, and they stared in silence, eyes shining and fingers intertwined.

Gavin's heart skipped a beat as Nines slowly moved closer to him as he silently lifted himself onto the surface of the couch until their thighs touched. Their hands were still tied, and their gazes locked into each other.

Nines wasn't sure what he was about to do. When they kissed at the Hudson Tower, Gavin said it was euphoria, that it was unprofessional, chances were his feelings weren't returned by the human, but… There was always a chance they were. It wasn't professional, but ... would that really make a difference ..? Despite the kiss, they had kept working together without a hitch. Nines often had dreamy thoughts about what they could share, what a love life with a human might be like, with Gavin Reed especially, but he'd always respected the human's personal space.

Nines swallowed nervously, drowning in the detective's teary blue-gray eyes.

"You're not alone ..." Nines finally verbalized without immediately realizing his lips had worked on their own. "What I'm seeing doesn't scare me..." he gave a tender smile despite himself, which seized Gavin's guts and huffed his breath. "The more time goes by, the more I learn about you, and what I see, Gavin..." he repeated. "What I see ... is that you have merit and courage to face the outside world and yourself, every day ... But you're afraid of receiving from others because you're not sure you can give in return for lack of self-confidence… You think you don't deserve happiness because of your doubts…" He tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes still fixed on the human. "You're wrong on these points, because you deserve it, and you can get it…"

"Phck…"

Gavin's voice broke as he dropped eye contact, his eyes letting a few silent tears roll on his cheeks, against his will. He focused his attention on their hands, and he hadn't realized that he had started to grasp the vigilantes powerfully.

His eyebrows furrowed softly as he saw the android's synthetic skin retracting in a slight wave, glowing like a blue neon, revealing his carbon-colored chassis again.

It was so warm, like the hand of a living being. The surface wasn't hard, but soft and smooth like the skin of a dolphin. Gavin began to gently loosen his grip to go exploring the black palm with his fingertips, observing the delicate and glowing blue knuckles that adorned the wrist and the android's fingers.

He ran his fingers abstractedly over the thin slits, focusing all his attention and fascination in the details, touching them, and the sensations it gave him, both physically and emotionally.

He looked up again at Nines, who hadn't moved an inch, and who'd looked down to their hands as well. When the android looked up at the human again when he noticed he was touching him this way, their gazes locked into each other.

Gavin took a deep breath through his nose, his heart heavy as he tried to cheer himself up, and slowly leaned towards Nines.

But he stopped when he suddenly saw the android's eyelids flicker softly, and Gavin frowned.

"Nines ..?"

"I-It's okay ..." he said, grabbing his hand, fearing he would go away. "I… I identified a face…" He pursed his lips nervously, not wanting to break the moment. "This is Collin…"

Gavin's eyes widened as his brows furrowed more. He stopped looking at Nines to look at his computer screen, which had frozen on a picture, most distinctly on a face.

He recognized him. It was an RK800, and instinctively his blood boiled as he thought of Connor and all the damage he'd done especially Hank's death.

"That motherfucker..." he began with clenched teeth, his eyes riveted on the screen. "He killed all those androids and kidnapped the kid ..! But why? "

"Gavin… Calm down…" Nines said in a calmer tone.

"Calm down? "

Gavin turned his head sharply to the android, eyes gleaming with anger this time, and jerked his hand away from Nines's.

"How could I calm myself down when I see his face? Knowing all the harm he's done? He's got Connor's face! He's- He's A Connor himself! And he is as abject as the ones I saw passing through the police station last November! "

"Gavin ..." Nines tempted as he saw the human standing up and pacing. "Getting angry will not help…"

"Why did he kidnap the kid?" He said, fixing his eyes burning with rage in the vigilantes. "He kills with headshots, so why did he kidnap the kid?" He suddenly stopped in his pace, then looked at him. " Wait." He moved closer to Nines, pointing his right index finger at him. "Why didn't he kill you? I initially thought you were human and I couldn't understand why he'd attacked you." He shook his head as he resumed his pace. "But you are a deviant android, he wanted to eliminate you certainly for that reason, but he missed you while we know he aims perfectly!" He took his head in his hands. "Why did he kidnap Hannah Lewis and just hurt you? It's not his method, it's not logical!"

Nines got up from the couch to face the detective.

"I don't know any more than you do. I don't know why Collin didn't kill me when he had the chance, and yet he let it go..! He even threatened me verbally saying he was there to kill me, but he didn't succeed. He was totally capable of it, and it's not like I made it difficult for him, I was so surprised to see an RK800 in front of me that I barely had time to react." Nines caught his breath. Unlike other androids, he had artificial vocal cords and artificial lungs to make them vibrate with the air he breathed in, which served also for air-cooling. "I don't understand why he kidnapped Hannah Lewis either. You said it was because he wanted to kill her, maybe he- "

Nines froze, finally understanding.

Collin had missed him the first time, and again he had no logical explanation for it, but the RK800 knew he was playing vigilante, that he was deviant and therefore could sense emotions. He knew that by kidnapping a child, Nines would have been affected somehow and would have done anything to find her. And the icing on the cake, she was an android, a child of his people, he couldn't have stood idly by.

The Hannah Lewis kidnapping was completely a bait to trap Midnight and eliminate him once and for all, and correct the mistake Collin had made at the docks, weeks earlier.

"What ?" Gavin said seeing the frozen android. "Did you just understand something?"

"No... "

Nines had just lied to the detective, he knew it wasn't the best way to keep the human's trust, but he didn't want to worry her. He didn't want to tell her that he was actually Collin's primary and direct target.

He slowly approached Gavin, who had his arms crossed and still flushed with anger. The android slowly lifted it to his face, and the human didn't move, deciding to let him. Nines gently stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers, causing Gavin to blush even more.

"I... Have to go…"

"Now.. ? But we just found out that Con- Collin is behind all of this..!" Gavin looked more worried than pissed off now.

"We know what's happening and we can focus on locating him later. We know he was at Cyberlife Tower tonight, but after Hannah ran away, he's smart enough not to stay there. He will hide, and we will find him."

"So where are you going ..?"

"Detroit is calling me..." he smiles. It was a lie, but he had to lead his investigation on his own to ensure Gavin's safety first.

"You ... aren't you leaving because ... I yelled, don't you..?"

Nines smiled almost tenderly. He wished he hadn't ruined the moment before, they almost could have… kissed again and… maybe talked a little more about… what was going on between them?

Nines didn't know exactly what was going on between them, but he greatly appreciated what it was, and he didn't want to let it slip away. And he had to protect Gavin Reed no matter what, he had promised it to Fowler.

"Of course not… I said you weren't alone, Gavin… I'll be there…" He drifted his gaze from his eyes to his lips before looking at him again. "It doesn't matter how… or the nature of it, but…" He smiled softly. "I'll be there for you."

He removed his hand from his face. He had to leave now and go examine the tower himself before he lost any trace or clue that Collin was there.

Gavin inhaled hard, his breath choppy, and nodded gently, his eyes glowing.

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow at the precinct then, Night…"

"And I'll be there…"

Nines took his gloves back from the coffee table and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Gavin who was standing by his couch.

"Have a good night, Gavin…"

And he left the apartment.

Once outside, he called his motorcycle telepathically. Less than five minutes later, it pulled up right in front of him. He then mounted it and set off at a brisk pace on the road towards Belle Isle.

He would know how to handle the RK800 himself. After all, he was an RK900, he was meant to be more advanced and stronger.


	16. There Were Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Tina and Chris at the Black Spot, as usual, and sees Jack for the first time since their night together. The android seems to blame him for something so Gavin goes against him to clear things up. But Midnight suddenly arrives in the bar, almost panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The next chap is here as planned! I was initially thinking to move things in this chapter, but well, I ended up with a super long chap, so I had to cut it in half! The drama will be in the next one, I promise!  
> Thanks for your kudos and comments too !!   
> Oh and I wish you a Happy Valentine's day too ! Because I love you! ❤️3❤️

**\- 09th May 2039, 09:46 pm, Black Spot -**

The routine repeated itself once again. It was Chris's turn to get his rest tonight, and he deserved it. The officer had spent the whole week investigating on the anarchists. They had robbed a villa in the suburbs of Detroit: windows, furniture, electronic devices, everything had been destroyed and stolen while the owners were gone to the grocery store. Spottings had been reported weeks earlier, and neighbors had been a great help in identifying the perps.

They were then all three at their usual table and had clinked their beers, celebrating the officer's success.

"Congratulations, Officer Miller," Jack said, coming over to bring some snacks to their table. "It's from the house. We are always happy to see that police is doing good things and that we can feel safer in our city."

"I was just doing my job and my duty," Chris replied humbly. "But thank you, it's nice to know that all of these efforts are appreciated. And thanks for the antipasti. "

"You're welcome, Officer Miller," Jack said, tilting his head slightly, before glancing sideways at Gavin, who was trying to disappear with his nose in his glass. "I have to go. "

And Jack went back to the counter to resume his work and deal with the new customers.

Gavin followed him with his gaze, his nose still in his glass, but when he stopped staring at the android out of his field of view, his eyes met Tina's. She looked at him suspiciously and a hint of mischief shone in her eyes.

"What?" Gavin asked, lowering his glass.

"Had a fight? "

" Who? "

"You and Jack," Tina said, rolling her eyes. "There was something between you two, right? And now, it looks like something bad happened."

Gavin shrugged. He hadn't seen the android since their night together, so they hadn't had the opportunity to possibly argue. However, he hadn't really felt comfortable around him either tonight when he'd seen him again. It wasn't the first time for Gavin to revisit his hookups in other circumstances than sex, and most of the time, there was no complaint or hostility between them.

But now, Gavin had to admit, there was something wrong. Maybe Jack hadn't appreciated the fact that he left his home in the middle of the night, without seeing him afterward.

Gavin was sure, though, that he'd been pretty clear that he wasn't looking for a serious relationship, and that it would only be some kind of a favor to each other. Which was the concept of a one night stand.

So why did Jack seem to blame him for something? Gavin really didn't remember doing anything wrong with him. They had agreed together, so why?

What if Gavin had actually hurt the android? What if he'd hurt him by letting him alone after their night together when maybe Jack had grown attached to him and expected more?

What if he'd still been selfish in thinking only of himself and his needs, and therefore had not fully understood the android's intentions?

Gavin had done something wrong, it was obvious. And Jack hated him now.

He avoided his friend's gaze to stare at the beer in his glass, gently swirling the liquid while tilting the glass carefully.

"I don't know," Gavin replied, "Maybe I did something wrong without realizing it."

"You should go and talk to him to clarify things then."

"I… don't know," Gavin replied, uncertain. "I'm not sure I can fix this."

"It won't get sorted out if you stay here and do nothing."

She was right, but Gavin didn't feel able tonight to confront Jack to clear up an issue he didn't know about. He was guilty of something, for sure, Gavin had screwed up a lot of things in his relationships, whether long or short, that was his issues.

He was the source of conflict without realizing it, and by the time he's getting aware of it, it was too late.

"Gavin," Tina said to get his attention again. "You should really go talk to him …"

Gavin sighed. He knew it, yes. He apologized to his friends and got up from their table, his beer in hand, and walked over to the counter. He took a seat on one of the stools, and Jack turned his eyes slightly in his direction, noticing his presence. The human gave him a small wave, and the android joined him, the two separated by the counter.

"Needing something, Detective?"

"Um…" Gavin began a little uneasy. "Would be nice to have a chat?"

"I'm working, I don't have time for this."

Gavin looked around for a moment. There wasn't a lot of people tonight, it was a Monday after all, and the pub was far from crowded with patrons.

He glanced at Jack, who seemed cold and distant.

"Look, I don't know what the hell I did wrong, Jack…" He pursed his lips. "But whatever I did, I'm sorry if I hurt or angered you."

"I'm not blaming you for anything." The android said, cleaning the glasses. "I just haven't seen you that much, lately."

"Oh ..." Gavin said, nodding slowly. "That's right… I've been pretty busy lately. Mostly work, then I have a new teammate, so we spent a lot of time together."

The android gave Gavin a look that made him realize he certainly shouldn't have said this that way.

"Who is it ?" Jack asked in a mix of curiosity and jealousy.

"His name is Nines, he's an android."

Not really realizing it, Gavin began to smile absently as he mentioned the vigilante. He wasn't there tonight because he was playing the _Nightwings_ in town, but he already missed him.

Since Hannah had been found, Gavin and Nines had spent relatively little time together. Gavin had continued to search for Collin's tracks on his own but found nothing. No murders had been committed during that time either. The investigation had come to a standstill.

Midnight had been to Belle Isle, specifically the Cyberlife Tower, the day after Hannah Lewis returned to see if Collin was still there. But nothing, as he'd expected. The only thing he'd found was thirium downstairs in the reception area, and at the tower's entrance. It belonged to Collin, but he hadn't been able to find anything more.

So since then, each one on their side tried to find a way to locate him. With Hannah's recordings, Gavin was able to use Collin's face to try and locate him via surveillance cameras around town.

Midnight had isolated the signal emitted by the RK800 which he'd received at the docks a few weeks earlier. He was on the lookout and connected to all radio in hopes of detecting Collin's signal.

But the two partners had seen very little of each other in the past five days. And Gavin had to admit it, he missed Nines. After this almost intimate moment in his apartment, he missed the vigilante. The few times he'd saw him, he'd felt his heart leap in his chest, and when he hadn't seen him at night, an empty feeling was crawling in his core.

He couldn't deny it anymore. It definitely was more than a crush.

"Gavin," Jack said to bring the detective back to the real world. "I have to say that I primarily didn't want to get attached to you. But now, it happened despite me. So, I think I'm gonna need some time to distance myself from these… feelings."

"Um…" Gavin said, pursing his lips, realizing what he was thinking and what Jack had just said. "Yet it seems to me that we'd been clear about ... what would happen that night between us, right? And what wouldn't happen next?"

"Yes," Jack sighed, putting down a glass. "But… it's hard to resist you." He sighed but smiled before giving the detective a sideways glance.

" I'm sorry… "

"Don't apolog-"

The Black Spot's doors suddenly swung open, attracting the entire clientele and staff's attention, bringing the room into a deep silence, and just leaving the buzz sound of the background music. In the doorway, breathless and dripping with rain, Midnight stood there, in his vigilante attire, his glowing eyes scanning the room in micro-movements, looking for a particular face.

Gavin jumped from his stool when their eyes met. He tensed as if about to snap like a bow as the vigilante strode across the room straight towards him, under the questioning and surprised customers' eyes.

"M-Midnight ..?"

"Detective!" He said, stopping at his level, grabbing his arm. "I located him!"

Gavin's blood boiled suddenly and he nodded.

"Do you know where he is?" Gavin asked, walking over to the table to retrieve his jacket. The vigilante nodded fastly, and Gavin glanced at his friends. "Sorry, duty is calling ..!"

"With Midnight ?" Chris exclaimed, eyes almost coming out of his orbits at the whole scene.

"Long story.. !"

And Gavin ran for the exit, joining the vigilante waiting at the door. Immediately they pushed them open and found themselves under the terrasse's blind. It was only then that Gavin realized it was raining.

"He's moving." Midnight interjected, passing the rain curtain. "We have no time to waste, Gavin."

"My car is parked too far away, shit !"

"So it's time for you to go on a ride with me."

Midnight gave a loop sided smile, and Gavin understood, responding with a small smile as well, before the two of them ran off in the rain towards the motorbike, parked a little further away.

Midnight mounted his Zero, which reactivated as soon as he was seated on it. Gavin didn't hesitate for a second, and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around the android's waist, both soaked.

Midnight started in a bang, his motorcycle's tires screeching on the wet asphalt and cruising through the streets of Detroit. Rain crashed into their faces and Gavin hid behind the vigilante's back, eyes closed and cheek pressed to his shoulder blades while keeping his arms locked tightly around the android's waist.

Despite the rain, the cold, and the wind, some warmth was emerging in Gavin's chest. For a moment he thought it was adrenaline, but realized that this pleasant warmth was coming from Midnight's body. It was then he really became aware of the situation, that he was clung against the android, face tucked behind his back, and his arms wrapped around him. Subconsciously, he tightened his grip, more from a sudden need for closeness than from fear of falling off the speeding motorcycle through the town.

This closeness and adrenaline made his head spin, and the sudden urge to become one with Midnight, to melt into him, grew stronger and stronger.

As for the vigilante, his pump was beating wildly under his chassis. His mind was completely focused on the road, deftly weaving between cars on the streets, synchronized to his Zero, but a part of him couldn't ignore the detective who was pressed against him. He could feel the human's heat and the pressure of his body against his despite the clothes, the rain, and the cold.

Of course, that didn't leave the android indifferent. He had only one thing on his mind and that was to stop on the side road, to turn around to face the detective, and to kiss him as he'd never done before.

But they had more urgency: Collin had sprung a signal from an abandoned warehouse outside the city. He was still able to locate it, and the RK800 had stopped for a good five minutes over there.

Out of town, Midnight sped up in a long straight road, almost dodging the raindrops in an electric hiss. A few minutes later, he spotted the old warehouse, which was nothing but a shopping mall abandoned after the revolution and the exodus of Detroit's citizens.

He then gradually slowed down as he neared his destination, and ended up coming to a complete stop in the empty parking lot of the mall, setting his foot on the ground.

The android straightened up, but Gavin didn't let go of his waist and stayed nestled against his back.

"We've arrived, Gavin."

"Oh." He said, finally taking off and getting off the bike. " Yes sorry." He wiped his face with the back of his arm but being soaked, and the rain still falling, the gesture was unnecessary. "A Walmart?"

"He's still in there."

"So we're gonna corner that fucker."

The two of them then walked silently to the old Walmart, and once they got to the doors, Gavin pulled his weapon from his holster and pointed it inside.

Midnight turned off the light in his eyes for more stealth and scanned the hall. He looked at Gavin then nodded to let him know the way was clear.


	17. When The Mask Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Midnight explore the abandoned Walmart, looking for Collin. The latter finally shows up but is interrupted by Connor, causing trouble in his plan, but above all confusing both the detective and the vigilante. Things become more and more obvious, and Gavin begins to seriously have doubts about Midnight. Collin will enlighten him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thank you very much for all your kudos and comments! :D  
> Here is some drama in this chapter, finally! I let you enjoy it ;)

**\- 09th May 2039, 09:17 pm, Deserted Walmart -**

"I've got the feeling it's a fucking trap," Gavin whispered through clenched teeth as he crept into the mall, the android at his heels. “A deserted place, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a storm… It's fucking bad."

“I'll be there to watch over you, Detective."

Gavin jumped when a figure loomed over him to his left and pointed his gun sharply at the individual. Heart pounding and body stiff, Gavin only analyzed the situation after the fact. At the electronic gates, now deactivated, stood a naked woman. Actually, it wasn't really a woman, but a plain old plastic mannequin who'd been deprived of her clothes.

Gavin breathed again and lowered his gun, glancing sideways at the vigilante, his cheeks red from adrenaline and embarrassment. He just heard Midnight giggle almost silently beside him, and Gavin felt the heat increase to his ears.

"I very much doubt she'll do anything to you, detective."

"Shut the fuck up," Gavin said through gritted teeth as he resumed his careful walk. “Could have been him."

Of course, it could have been him, Midnight totally respected Gavin's vigilance in the field, and it was valid. Collin was still in the mall, he could still detect his signal. He suspected it to be a trap, because the RK800 had been radio silent for days or even weeks, and had known how to disappear without a trace after the young YK400 kidnapping. The RK800s were good detectives, yes, but they weren't supposed to be good at stealth or baiting at this point.

Midnight could sense something was off with Collin. He wasn't actually acting like a machine, yet he hadn't detected any sign of deviancy in him when they first met.

The only way to know was to interface with him directly, through physical contact.

Midnight was drawn by an echo he detected in the back of the mall and gestured silently for Gavin to stop. The human looked at him, but the vigilante crouched down silently, his optical units fixed across the Walmart, using his x-ray vision to see through objects.

However, he saw nothing moving and turned his head to the detective, who was watching him. Despite his weapon in hand, Gavin brought his closed fists together, except for his thumbs and index fingers which were out, close to his chest while pinching his fingers together twice, before raising his free hand to make a V with his fingers close to his eyes and then move them back a few inches. He then opened that same hand, fingers spread and palm facing him, before pinching his thumb and forefinger together again but once.

Midnight raised his eyebrows in astonishment behind his mask. He had no idea that Gavin knew sign language.

_What do you see, Nines?_ Was what Gavin had just signed. He didn't know if he could answer in sign language as well, because some people know only a few words or sentences, but not all of them know that it's possible to use a word as a first name, and Gavin had precisely used the number "nine" to designate him. He probably had some basics.

So Midnight kept his gestures simple, just using the words "someone" and "move" for simplicity, which Gavin seemed to understand as he focused again on the store, the firearm in his hand.

They resumed their walk again, making their way further up the racks, in the direction Midnight had seen something moving. The place was deserted, it had been robbed soon after the revolution, but there was also a good chance that a few humans or androids made their home here.

But after a few steps, Midnight stopped, prompting Gavin to do the same. The human eyed him questioningly, then turned his head in the direction the vigilante seemed to be staring at.

There he saw the third shadow cast on the wall in front of them.

Gavin gave the vigilante a panicked look and the vigilante quickly turned around. Gavin immediately did the same to find himself facing a third person.

“Well,” said the dark figure that stood in front of them, “looks like you got my message."

Despite the time and the lack of power, dim lighting was still present thanks to the emergency exit lights. The person took a step forward in their direction as he removed his hood, revealing his identity.

The LED was an electric blue just with a few dots of gold at times, and his gaze was as hot as embers. The low lighting made Collin's face look threatening, while the RK800s' faces usually had a certain softness that inspired trust, very useful during negotiations or interrogations.

But at that moment, Gavin was frozen. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the android in front of him, who was grinning more and more.

"It's good to see you again, Detective Reed," Collin said, walking towards him. “Well, I only have old memories of Connor in mind, but strictly speaking, we are meeting for the first time."

"Stay away from him. "

And now, there was like a click in the detective's head. The voice. Their voices. They weren't quite the same, but there was something very similar.

"Ah… Nine Hundred…" Collin sighed a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm so sad you didn't come for this little android at the Cyberlife Tower… My sniper and I had a special welcome gift for you." He gave an almost tender smile. "I could have been quickly gotten rid of you, but you're still here ..!" He sighed, lowering his shoulders. “Unfortunately, there can only be one of us, Nine Hundred."

The instant Collin slipped his hands behind his back to grab his two Glocks under his long coat, Midnight bounced straight at him to pin him to the ground with a loud crash, smashing in the process an old vegetable stall just beside them.

Gavin hurriedly pointed his gun at Collin, but the latter pulled himself out of the vigilante's reach, raising his hands in front of him in surrender.

“N-No, no, wait! Help me !"

Gavin kept his gun pointed at the RK800 but frowned, confused at the sudden change in tone. It wasn't just acting like someone else, Gavin could see that the tone was different, that the facial expressions were nothing like those of a few minutes earlier.

"Help you with what?" Midnight said, grabbing Collin by the rim of his coat and pulling him almost to his height, looking him straight in the eye. "You killed androids, Collin! They were our people! ”

"No! I'm not Collin, I-I am Connor! "

"What ??" The vigilante exclaimed, tightening his grip. "Enough now," he began to activate the defibrillators in his hands.

"No, no, Nine Hundred, I swear! It's me! I'm still here! I did send the SOS signal to the docks, but he took control right afterward! "

"...What ..?"

"He's probably right," Gavin added, stepping closer, his gun still pointed at the RK800. “Hannah had mentioned an android with a split personality, that one kidnapped her but the other helped to release her."

"Yes! That's it, she was right, it's the truth! "

Gavin held his gun barrel against the android's forehead, his gaze both cold and burning with anger.

Connor's eyes were full of fear, and that amber glow, very characteristic of Collin, was gone, leaving only that chocolate sweetness in his gaze, which made him look like a little dog in pain.

Gavin hated that look. There was something alive, but it reminded him way too much of Connor. And it was, indeed, Connor! The thought made his guts boil.

"Maybe it's the truth, and maybe it's Collin who actually killed those poor deviants..." Connor was frozen behind the barrel but had his gaze was juggling between Midnight's and Gavin's. "But you're responsible for Hank's death ..!"

"I-I didn't want Hank to commit suicide!" Connor shouted, his eyes teary, "I wanted to break down the walls instantly to save him, but when I finally got through them, it was too late! H-Hank had pulled the trigger ..!"

Gavin stood there, his gun on the android's forehead, but doubt crept into him, and he began to nervously bite the inside of his cheek. The situation was embarrassing, he didn't really know how to handle it.

He knew what walls Connor was talking about, some androids at the precinct had explained how their deviancy had kicked in, and everything had to go through a wall to be crossed.

"Why did you flee the scene then?" Midnight asked, who decided to take over when he saw the confused detective.

"The police would have thought it was me..." he said almost in a whisper. "They would have sent me back to Cyberlife and they would have destroyed me ... And if they had known that I had become deviant, they would have sent me straight to the camps …"

"Either way you were getting destroyed," Gavin pointed out, fixing his gaze on the RK800. "And that’s what happened, right?"

"Yes ..." Connor looked down. "I was so scared… I didn't know what to do then, I no longer had to follow orders… So stupidly, I resumed carrying out my mission, but… Things didn't turn out as I wished… ” He lifted his eyes and looked at Midnight. "They were going to replace me… It was planned since the moment my first model left the company…" Midnight almost sent him a supplicating look, wishing Connor won't say more and that he won't talk about the RK900 project. It wasn't the right time, not now. “But I didn't want Hank to die ..! I-I...He was my friend ..! _My only… friend…_ ”

Gavin pursed his lips and turned his head to Midnight, seeking support, but it was the first time he'd looked at him since Connor had been there, and he felt as if he got punched right in the guts. Midnight had features quite similar to Connor's now that he was looking good. Was it because he had never actually observed or was it ... because he hadn't wanted to see them ..?

His jaw tightened on its own as he gradually connected the dots together. Things clearly differentiated them, but… the features, the voice…

An unpleasant shiver ran through his spine as Midnight slowly raised a questioning eyebrow behind his mask. He was hiding his identity, he was hiding from him that he was-

A sudden blow spread brutally and painfully throughout his skull, making him momentarily blind and making him see stars at the same time. Not knowing how or why, Gavin found himself on the hard and cold Walmart floor, tasting iron in his mouth, and his chin pounding painfully to the frantic beat of his heart.

When he regained his sight a few seconds later, he saw the RK800 lifting himself and rushing off towards the exit. He saw Midnight standing up beside him, certainly having been hit by the android too, and rushing off to chase him.

Gavin stood up with a small groan, grabbed his dropped weapon in the movement, and ran after the two androids, limping slightly.

When he got outside, he got soaked right away but the rain curtain didn't block his sight on Midnight and Connor? Collin? He didn't know, but the two of them were punching each other with remarkable blows.

Gavin then pointed his gun in their direction when Midnight managed to immobilize the RK800 against his chest, his arms trapped behind his back, facing Gavin.

Gavin wasn't about to shoot down the RK800, but he could immobilize him by shooting in his leg, which would prevent him from running away.

But Collin, because it was obviously Collin who'd regained control, struggled like hell and head-butted Midnight in the face, who lost his balance and took a few steps back.

But his mask just fell.

Gavin froze, eyes wide, arms still outstretched in front of him, his cocked Glock ready to fire. He saw Collin running away by the road, but he couldn't look away from Midnight. From his face.

Midnight, meanwhile, stared at his mask on the flooded floor, realizing what had just happened, then looked up at Gavin, who was staring at him in horror. He turned his head in the direction Collin had just run, but a motorbike started to detonate and he saw him disappear into the distance, into the night and hidden by the rain.

Still breathless, Midnight looked at Gavin again, frowning in concern.

"I-I wanted to tell you…"

But Gavin pointed his gun more frankly at the Connor lookalike in front of him.

"I… I'm not an RK800, but an RK900…" he took a step towards him.

"Don't take another fucking step!" Gavin shouted, feeling his face twist in the rain with a sudden sadness. "Damn, you fucking messed with me! "

"Gavin, no, I… I always told you the truth… And I knew you would have that reaction because I knew you hated Connor… I told you… you hated someone who just looked like me, and that I didn't want you to hate me because of that likeness…” He took a step forward anyway but Gavin said nothing, his hands clutching his weapon, his cheeks wet from both the rain and his tears. "I… was selfish to act like this… And I knew that sooner or later you would find out, but… I was… so afraid that you would hate me, Gavin… You…" he reached out his arm to the detective to gently grab his gun and push it aside. "You mean too much to me ... And I was afraid to lose you…"

Gavin stared at Nines' face for a while, as wet as his own. He looked like Connor, yes, but not quite. His ice-blue eyes made him look quite different, and his face looked less gentle than the RK800's.

Gavin had to admit to himself, even though there were similarities, he still liked Nines as much as before, if not more strangely, now that he saw his whole face.

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he'd suspected something from the start, but he'd ignored these elements, far too blinded by his anger towards Connor.

But strangely, even though Collin was pulling the strings and had escaped, Connor was indeed there. And the fact that he'd told him this fact about Hank had calmed him down as if he hated him less since it was no longer justified.

In the end, what he blamed Nines for was not for looking like Connor, but for hiding the truth from him.

“You lied to me, Nines."

"Gavin… I-I didn't want to lose you…"

Gavin withdrew his gun and took a few steps back out of the android's range. The latter looked at him sadly, hurt in this rejection, but he understood.

" _L-Leave me alone…_ "

Nines felt his face twist slightly with sadness and his throat tighten. He understood.

"I… Okay," said the unmasked vigilante. "I'm calling you a taxi ... Take shelter while you wait, please…"

Gavin didn't answer, gave him one last look, and walked back to the Walmart entrance to take shelter while keeping an eye on the parking lot.

Nines lowered his face and silently walked over to his Zero, which he mounted with little motivation. He gave Gavin one last look, who was looking hurt and angry at him.

The vigilante started his motorbike and sped off with a hiss in the pouring rain.

Gavin watched him drive away silently but clenched his fists and bit his lip in anger. He shook his head and looked down at the domino mask still on the floor, in the rain. He stepped forward, wetting himself again, and crouched down to pick it up. He looked at it from every angle and ran his fingers gently over it.

He was so angry…

He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive him for what he'd done. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me for my works, you just can buy me a coffee on ko-fi ! With the user name "settgrym" ;)


End file.
